Ejercito Dumbledore y el Ano del Mal
by Thanfiction
Summary: Una novela sobre Neville y el D.A. durante el séptimo año en Hogwarts School bajo la tiranía de Snape y los Carrows. Traducción al español por Dubhesigrid.
1. EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE: RENACIDO

"Cualquier bruja o mago que se case con un Muggle está corriendo un gran riesgo. Los hijos nacidos de una unión tan antinatural –" Alecto Carrow movió la varita hacia la pizarra, los puntos aparecieron con su letra pesada, unos garabatos escritos a mano mientras que los nombraba en voz alta. "Pueden esperarse con deformidades, retraso, graves tendencias anti-sociales, y a menudo una completa falta de talento mágico. Además, las mujeres Muggles no son aptas para llevar hijos mágicos, pueden producirse enormes complicaciones como resultado de esos embarazos, algunos casos han llevado a la muerte de la madre. Del mismo modo, el intento de una bruja de llevar el hijo de un hombre Muggle -- ¿sí, señor Finnigan?"

Seamus se puso de pie, su cara era la definición de la inocencia escolar, mientras bajaba la mano. "Disculpe, señora. Entonces, esas tendencias anti-sociales, ¿son la razón por la que Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes tiene esos delirios?"

Neville sintió que su estómago le daba un vuelco. ¿Es que Finnigan había perdido la cabeza? Deseó que no fuese demasiado tarde para que le mirara y avisarle de decir algo tan descaradamente insultante, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Las palabras en la pizarra se disolvieron en humo, mientras el rostro de Carrow se volvía de un profundo tono escarlata.

"El Señor Oscuro lleva la sangre del mismísimo gran Slytherin a través de generaciones de poderosas familias mágicas como los Gaunt y los Peverell," siseó con los dientes apretados. "De sobra poderoso para contrarrestar la lastimosa influencia de cualquier Muggle… si eliges creer en asquerosos rumores difundidos por idiotas cerrados de demente, insignificantes adoradores de Muggles. ¡Pero tú eres sin duda la prueba de que ninguna bruja de baja estofa puede casarse con la basura sin asumir las consecuencias!"

Para sorpresa de Neville, Seamus parecía tomarse el ataque a su madre con calma, asintiendo como si esa afirmación fuese totalmente razonable. "Entonces si tenemos que tomar el ejemplo de los Gaunt y mantenerlo todo en familia, ¿puedo preguntarle cuándo usted y Amycus estarán de enhorabuena?"

Un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó por toda la clase, y Neville introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, cerrando los dedos alrededor del mango de su varita. Seamus se había buscado el castigo que fuese, sin duda, pero si iba a ser demasiado, Neville estaba preparado para luchar por salvar la vida de su compañero Gryffindor. La mirada de su nueva profesora realmente sugería que irían a llegar a ese extremo.

Seamus, no obstante, simplemente permaneció de pie, en silencio, encarándose a ella con la misma mirada de tranquila curiosidad hasta que la varita se dirigió hacia él. _"¡CRUCIO!"_ gritó ella, y la maldición golpeó a Seamus tan fuerte, que cayó hacia atrás sobre su silla, incrustándose en el pupitre detrás de él. Lavender Brown se incorporó y gritó cuando él se escurrió hacia el suelo, su cuerpo retorciéndose contra las piernas de ella mientras la agonía de la maldición le recorría el cuerpo.

En la parte delantera de la clase, Carrow observaba mostrando sus dientes con una satisfacción salvaje. La mano de Neville se aferró tan fuertemente a la varita que sus uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano, pero no se movió, forzándose a sí mismo que era sólo el segundo día, demasiado pronto para hacer algo precipitado o imprudente. Si hacía un movimiento hacia Seamus, se le uniría al instante en el suelo, impotente bajo el dolor cortante de la maldición que conocía demasiado bien por la noche en la que se enfrentó a los Mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia.

Después de lo que parecieron años, una mano apareció sobre el pupitre de Lavender y Seamus se incorporó lentamente. Estaba temblando, su barbilla morada y su camisa manchada de sangre por haberse mordido el labio inferior, pero sorprendentemente, estaba sonriendo. "¿He tocado la fibra sensible, verdad?"

Despacio, Carrow caminó por la clase, su forma achaparrada y de hombros redondos moviéndose con la intensidad de un toro hacia el estudiante, más alto que ella. Cuando lo alcanzó, ella miró asqueada su cara, poniendo la punta de su varita directamente bajo la barbilla de Seamus y obligándole a mirar hacia arriba. "No me ofendo por mierda irlandesa mestiza, Finnigan." Bajando la varita, le escupió una flema espesa que dio directa en la cara de Seamus, entonces, con un rápido y brusco movimiento, alzó la varita de nuevo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra vez la maldición, la propia varita de Seamus estaba en su palma, surgiendo de la manga con un gesto que parecía en sí mismo mágico. "_¡Ionsaigh__!"_ gritó.

Carrow se dobló como si la hubieran dado un puñetazo, sus ojos redondos salieron de sus órbitas por el dolor, y Neville ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. En silencio, le ordenó a Seamus que corriera, que huyera, que le lanzara a Carrow un Desmaius y saliera de allí antes de que se recuperara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Para entonces, Carrow ya se había recuperado lo bastante como para pinchar con su varita al joven Gryffindor, y Neville lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear con sus brazos a Parvati, sentada junto a él, y taparle la cara con su túnica para que no contemplara la escena.

OOO

"¡¿En nombre de Merlín, qué estabas pensando?!" Ginny Weasley habló por todos ellos cuando los ojos de Seamus se abrieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dos rendijas azules y blancas apenas visibles bajo dos enormes hinchazones.

_"Sheljemploqu'arrybríadado…__" _Sus palabras eran ilegilbles a través de los labios cuarteados y sangrantes, y Neville se arrodilló, llevando un pequeño cuenco a la boca de su compañero.

"Toma, bébete esto." Le lanzó una mirada a Ginny. "Puedes esperar a decirnos qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando te hayas tratado las heridas."

_"¿__Prquenostoynfermría__?" _Neville inclinó el cuenco, y las protestas se detuvieron cuando Seamus empezó a beber el líquido de un color verde turbio.

Ignorando las caras que su paciente ponía por el sabor, Neville limpió con delicadeza algunas gotas de la barbilla de Seamus y volvió a llenar el cuenco con el caldero que reposaba en la mesa baja junto al sofá que habían improvisado como cama de hospital. "No estás en la Enfermería," le explicó, "porque los Carrow no nos dejaron llevarte allí. Alecto quiso que sufrieras por lo que has hecho. Ninguno queríamos intentar hechizos curativos mientras estuvieses inconsciente, pero te hemos preparado una mezcla de Dittany, Murtlap y otras cosas que deberían ayudar un montón, y Ginny va a probar con hechizos –oh, no me mires así, no es Pociones, es Herbología."

La hinchazón había bajado casi la mitad y Neville estaba satisfecho de ver que su preparado estaba devolviéndole un aspecto más normal a la lastimada y sangrienta boca, aunque los dos incisivos estaban bastante rotos. Cuando Seamus volvió a hablar, fue con sorprendente claridad. "Quería dar ejemplo como Harry. Pensé que si alguien se le enfrentaba, todo el mundo vería que pude hacerse, ¿sabes?"

"¡Lo que vimos, Finnigan, mendrugo, es una alternativa excelente en el caso de que el Sauce Boxeador no nos venga bien!! Las mejillas de Parvati se pintaron de caoba, pero no podía ocultar del todo el alivio en su voz. Habían sido dos horras terribles en las que parecía que Seamus no iría a despertarse, de lo mal que había castigado Carrow su insolencia, pero había obrado maravillas en todos ellos el mero hecho de verle consciente y notar los primeros signos de curación.

Neville hizo un gesto hacia Ginny. "Puedes intentarlo mientras añado un poco de tintura de Mandrágora, creo."

La chica elevó su varita y Seamus se echó dolorido hacia la pila de cojines que le habían colocado detrás. "Ahora espera un momento…"

"Estate quieto." La voz de Ginny era tajante y práctica, el tono que Neville sabía que había aprendido de la Señora Weasley, aunque él no hubiera pasado más que unos momentos con ella. "¿De verdad crees que podía haber vivido toda mi vida en esa casa con seis hermanos y no haber aprendido algunas cositas sobre hechizos curativos? Si hubiéramos tenido que llevar a Fred y George a San Mungo cada vez que ellos mismos volaban por los aires, estaríamos en la calle."

De mala gana, Seamus se quedó quieto y Ginny puso la punta de su varita sobre los dientes partidos. _"¡Episkey Dentata!_" Con un leve ¡pop!, sus dientes se regeneraron al instante y Seamus intentó elevar la mano para tocarse la boca, pero la detuvo a medio camino, quejándose de dolor.

Neville elevó la cabeza desde su sitio junto al caldero donde había estado moviendo con cuidado la Mandrágora, una gota cada vez, permitiendo que sus instintos le dijeran cuando la textura era la adecuada. "Tienes una muñeca rota, unas cuantas costillas fracturadas, un esguince en el tobillo y más moratones que si hubieses servido para las prácticas de cada Golpeador del Colegio. Por no mencionar el chichón del tamaño de una Snitch que tienes en esa cabezota tuya, dos ojos morados, unas quemaduras en la varita y la boca que parece ya humana. Te sugiero que te acuestes y pienses en los Gryffindor que tienen esa tendencia a ser valientes hasta el punto de la idiotez y entonces hablaremos de lo que en un inicio tuviste en mente y ya decidiremos." El tono de autoridad fría le sorprendió y se detuvo, sonrojándose y volviendo a mirar la textura verde. "Si le parece bien a todo el mundo."

"Guau, Neville,"dijo Colin Creevey, "¡por un momento has sonado igual que Harry!"

"Sí, bueno…" murmuró Neville, avergonzado, "Harry no está, ni tampoco Dumbledore ni Ron ni Hermione y Dean y Justin y una docena del ED, y otro centenar del colegio. No es como cuando teníamos que preocuparnos de Umbridge y su Escuadroncito."

"Pero esto es por lo que el ED se formó por primera vez, ¿no?. ¿Por qué Harry sabía que llegaríamos hasta este punto?" preguntó Parvati, y Neville se preguntó con vehemencia por qué todo el mundo parecía estar mirándole a él, incluso Ginny, que parecía de lejos ser la sucesora natural de cualquier tipo de liderazgo dentro de Gryffindor.

"Es verdad," accedió despacio. Finalmente, satisfecho con su preparado, sacó otro cuenco y empezó a embadurnarlo en las heridas de Seamus, usando esta tarea para evitar las miradas de todo el mundo mientras hablaba. "Pero creo que esto es peor de lo que incluso Harry había imaginado. Quiero decir, Dumbledore muerto, Snape a cargo del Colegio, los Mortífagos impartiendo clases, el Ministerio bajo Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes… No creo que nadie hubiese sido capaz de ver que esto pasaría de forma tan rápida y tan completa incluso hace tan sólo seis meses."

Ginny frunció el ceño desde el lugar donde usaba su varita en el esguince del tobillo. "¿No estarás sugiriendo que pasemos del tema?"

"O que permitamos ser los sacos de boxeo al estilo del brillante Señor Finnigan, espero," añadió Lavender.

"No sé lo que estoy sugiriendo," admitió Neville. Entonces miró a Seamus otra vez, y se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. "Te lo he querido preguntar, ¿cuál es el maleficio que utilizaste en Carrow? No lo reconocí. ¿Es algo que te enseñó Harry personalmente?"

Seamus se ruborizó, añadiendo un tono rosa a sus rasgos multicolores. "Nah, ni siquiera está aprobado. No debí hacerlo."

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron de par en par. "¿Es entonces como una Imperdonable?"

"¡Ni de lejos!" Seamus empezó a mover la cabeza, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró los ojos, murmurando suavemente antes de hablar otra vez. "Es uno de los antiguos de mi Nana – Gaélico. Todos los hechizos aprobados por el Ministerio son los excelentes, adecuados, respetables en latín, ya sabéis, pero los Celtas tienen su propia rama de magia, aunque se la apartara como si fuese subdesarrollada. Está casi extinta, pero algunos de los antiguos todavía se recuerdan por acá y por allá, casi todos maleficios y maldiciones y los viejos encantamientos de bruja, ya sabéis, los de decir que tipo de bebé tendrás y de ese estilo."

Parvati pareció súbitamente fascinada, sentándose muy estirada y apartándose su larga trenza negra. "Mi abuelo era fakir en Bombay, solía decirnos que había muchas clases de magia que nunca aprenderíamos en Hogwarts – intentó enviarnos a la India para aprender – pero cuando nuestros padres se negaron, nos enseñó algunos hechizos. Padma incluso puede controlar serpientes."

Ginny jadeó. "¿Ha aprendido Pársel?"

"No, no puede hablar con ellas, sólo que hagan lo que ella quiere."

"¡Genial!" Seamus sonrió. "Dile que haga que esa bicha de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes se lo coma entero."

Parvati le echó una mirada exasperada. "Estaría muy bien, pero sólo son de las pequeñas – de las normales – como cobras y víboras. Y yo sé unos cuantos hechizos franceses de uno de los chicos de Beauxbatons."

Emocionada, Lavender se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá. "Anthony Goldstein viene de una familia de magos que se remontan a los Esenios, apuesto que sabe algunas cosas en hebreo. Vane siempre presume de que su familia es Romani – gitanos – y la familia de Ernie estaba tan metida en la guerra de los clanes que no empezaron en Hogwarts hasta hace ciento cincuenta años, así que tal vez tiene algo como Finnigan, antigua magia Gaélica."

"La suya sería escocesa, no Gaélica. No somos lo mismo, y machacamos a Escocia en Quidditch el año pasado." Apuntó a la defensiva Seamus.

Neville y Ginny se miraron, sorprendidos por esta espontánea explosión de conocimientos de hechizos exóticos y Ginny se rio. "No sé tú, Neville, pero de pronto me siento bastante simplona."

Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "Sí, quiero decir, mi familia has sido sólo, ya sabes, _magos_. Viejos magos británicos normales. '_"Disculpadme, señora, ¿deseáis que os conjure una taza de té?" _Bajóel cuenco y agitó la varita, acercando así una taza vacía que estaba al otro lado de la Sala y elevándola con un gesto exagerado, el dedo meñique estirado al elevar la taza.

Ginny aceptó con una floritura, imitando un arcaico, aristocrático deje que todo el mundo reconoció al momento como una acertadísima imitación de la pronunciación exquisita de Draco Malfoy. _"Oh, gentil caballero, pues no faltaría más."_

Todo el mundo se rio. Se sentían bien, un pequeño golpe de alegría y compañerismo en medio de la oscuridad que se había ceñido sobre ellos y Neville se dejó envolver, carcajeándose de alegría con todos los demás hasta que le dolió la tripa y se le saltaban las lágrimas. Parecía que sería así para siempre hasta que finalmente se calmaron y se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de una mano temblorosa. Los demás todavía estaban radiantes y no quería traerles de vuelta a la tierra, pero la realidad de su situación era tan inconfundible como los cardenales aún amarillos y verdes de la cara hinchada de Seamus.

"La verdad –" comentó Neville, "está bien. Quiero decir, Carrow no sabía lo que la había golpeado, ¿verdad? No podría haberlo bloqueado aunque lo hubiese intentado. Y los Mortífagos se sabrán todos los hechizos conocidos. No importan lo mucho que practiquemos, _Protego_, _Desmaius_ e _Impedimenta_ no son suficientes por sí mismos contra magos oscuros plenamente preparados. Recordad lo que dijo Snape sobre las Artes Oscuras. Son impredecibles. Lo tenemos que ser nosotros también."

Seamus frunció el ceño. "Pensaba que estabas en contra de luchar contra ellos."

Neville agitó la cabeza. "No de esa forma. Tenemos que pensar más como tus hermanos, Ginny. Como los gemelos. Travesuras y pequeñas rebeliones. Nos llevaremos algunos golpes, nos castigarán seguro; pero Seamus lo llevó demasiado lejos. Casi consigue que lo maten el segundo día de Colegio por nada. Ser golpeado está bien, pero sólo si la situación lo merece." Apenas podía creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de su propia boca y se apresuró, temeroso de perder la compostura. "Seguiremos adelante con el ED, pero lo bastante para sacarles de quicio y mantener la esperanza del resto de estudiantes. Nada a gran escala hasta que llegue el momento."

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'hasta que llegue el momento'?" preguntó Parvati.

"Bien, hasta que tengamos que hacerlo. Todos sabemos qué es lo que se avecina." Pensó que las cosas en las que él había caído desde que Harry y los demás no habían regresado, eran obvias, pero viendo las expresiones de los demás, Neville se dio cuenta lentamente de que tal vez él era el único capaz de ver lo que les aguardaba. "Vamos…" su voz era implorante. "Ginny, Seamus… ¿es que ninguno lo habéis adivinado?"

"Creo que no," dijo Lavender.

Neville tomó un profundo aliento y se mojó los labios, incómodo por la atención que había caído en él. Dubitativo, elevó una mano y extendió cuatro dedos. "La forma en la que yo lo veo sólo tiene cuatro alternativas. Una, que nos convirtamos en buenos seguidores de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes." Bajó un dedo. "No me veo ahí. Incluso aunque pudiera vivir con eso encima, la abuela me mataría."

"Ni yo, tío." Añadió Seamus.

"Lo mismo digo," Ginny asintió mientras Parvati, Colin y Lavender hicieron sonidos afirmativos.

"Dos –" continuó Neville, "Harry encuentra la forma de detener a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes y termina esto de forma limpia y rápida antes de final de año, todos los Mortífagos son apresados y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad."

"Apoyo eso," soltó Colin y algunos sonrieron y asintieron.

"Pero no apostaría mi oro a eso. Sería genial – y creo de verdad que Harry podrá con él – pero hacerlo en un año sólo con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione suena algo difícil de llevar a cabo." Colin parecía que iba a rebatir que no había nada que pudiera con el gran Harry Potter, pero Neville continuó, ignorándole mientras bajaba otro dedo.

"Tres. Nos graduamos y ya no estamos a salvo nunca más."

"Perdón por interrumpir," intervino Seamus, "pero personalmente no me siento ni de coña seguro."

"Cormac está muerto. Cho y Lee están ocultos. Roger está en San Mungo en peor estado que tú, Seamus, y eso es sólo lo que figura en El Profeta, o lo que los hermanos de Ginny se han ingeniado para pasar bajo cuerda. Ahora mismo, él piensa que hay todavía una posibilidad de lavarnos el cerebro en el colegio, pero cuando nos graduemos, perderemos toda la seguridad de los números y la protección de ser unos críos. No quiere que se produzca una protesta pública por una masacre en Hogwarts, pero una vez que salgamos, ya estarmos solos."

La voz de Parvati era un murmullo. "¿Cuál es la cuarta?"

Él bajó el último dedo. "Luchamos. Si Harry regresa y nos necesita, entonces lucharemos. Personalmente, es lo que creo – que lo puede hacer, pero necesitará nuestra ayuda. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que él vuelva, pero _nosotros_ no disponemos de tiempo infinito, así que en el último día antes de que acabe el curso, si no hay noticias de Harry, saldremos. En cualquier caso, presentaremos la batalla que merece. Llevarnos por delante hasta el último Mortífago que podamos, y espero que Snape vaya en el lote. Utilizar cualquier hechizo exótico y truco sucio que se nos ocurra. Hacerles pagar por todos los que hemos perdido, todos los torturados, todos los muertos. Incluso igualar las probabilidades por Harry y la Orden y dar al público esa masacre que Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes no quiere – conseguir que la gente se indigne de tal manera que _El Profeta_ no pueda taparlo. Moriremos, pero moriremos bajo nuestros términos y moriremos cumpliendo algo, no uno por uno en callejones oscuros con nuestras muertes encubiertas e ignoradas."

Hubo un largo, terrible silencio tras sus palabras y Neville contempló el suelo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir, aunque lo había estado pensando durante más de una semana. Parecía que era lo único sensato en su cabeza, pero cuando pronunció las palabras, sonaron como un gran gesto valiente, algo incluso heroico. Colin tenía razón, sonaba a algo que Harry habría dicho y la comparación le hizo sentir a Neville muy incómodo.

Finalmente, Ginny se puso de pie, apartando su brillante melena roja, desafiante. "He estado buscando una manera de igualar la salida de Fred y George," dijo. "Me apunto."

Seamus estiró su mano izquierda, la derecha todavía encogida sobre el pecho y tomó la pequeña y blanca mano de Ginny. "No me veo ganando ningún concurso de popularidad para los Mortífagos, así que, ¿por qué narices no? Estoy con vosotros."

La mano de Parvati se unió a las otras dos. "No puedo hablar por Padma, pero contad conmigo. Sólo espero que mi próxima vida sea más tranquila."

"¡Y conmigo!" Colin puso su mano con tal excitación que hizo temblar a Neville.

"¿Y qué otra cosa puede hacer una Gryffindor?" la mano de Lavender se unió al resto.

Despacio, la mano de Neville coronó la montaña de manos, esperando que nadie notara lo mucho que le temblaba. "Lo he dicho, así que supongo que no puedo echarme atrás."

"Espero que no, Neville," los ojos marrones de Ginny le miraron en la luz de la chimenea. "Eres nuestro líder."

Neville abrió la boca. "Yo soy –"

"¿Estamos todos a favor de que Neville sustituya a Harry como líder del ED?" la voz de Ginny superó las protestas y Neville se sorprendió de ver las cabezas a su alrededor asintiendo. Ella sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa Blanca que había tirado a sus pies a los chicos del colegio, incluido el famoso Niño Qué Vivió. "Entonces está decidido. Hablaremos con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff más tarde, pero creo que a partir de este instante, el Ejército de Dumbledore ha regresado."

Los ojos de Neville recorrieron las caras de sus amigos, comprendiendo la creencia de sus expresiones y deteniéndose en cada uno por turnos. La brillante, decidida Ginny, la última Weasley que quedaba en Hogwarts. La guay, exótica Parvati, sus ojos oscuros de total confianza. La tempestuosa Lavender, su mejor amiga, a su lado más como una hermana, más que la propia gemela de Parvati, y tan dispuesta a dar su vida. Colin, su expresión sin engaño y con determinación, pletórico con la incombustible valentía de los ingenuos. Seamus, todavía dolorido y con sus ojos aún hinchados y casi cerrados y sin embargo convencido.

Bajo las sombras parpadeantes, engañosas, de la luz de la chimenea, parecía que allí estaban otros rostros de Gryffindors. Hermione con sus ojos agudos y su cabello espeso como un arbusto. El incondicional Ron y su cabello rojizo brillando junto a su hermana. Los gemelos, riéndose por alguna broma secreta, Lee Jordan a su lado como el trillizo diferente. Dean, sus ojos y sonrisa brillantes en su oscuro rostro. Y Harry. Harry con la cicatriz de relámpago que le marcaba como alguien tan distinto a ellos, su cabello negro revuelto en todas direcciones, sus gafas centelleando sobre esos agudos ojos verdes en los que siempre había confiado para llevar el mando.

Neville los miró a todos, allí y allí en espíritu igualmente mientras asentía. "¡Ejército de Dumbledore!"

OOO

"Seiscientos ochenta y una, seiscientos ochenta y dos, seiscientos ochenta y tres…" Neville suspiró y se sentó, agarrando la almohada y golpeándola con la esperanza de que al tomar alguna forma ésta le valiera para dormirse. No había nada malo en ello, no había bultos o algo incómodo, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo inútil además de contar sin sentido Hipogrifos. Con un hondo suspiro, se echó hacia atrás. "Seiscientos ochenta y cuatro…"

Un suave toque se escuchó en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y Neville se levantó de golpe, cogiendo la varita de la mesita de noche y sacó los pies de la cama, apartando las cortinas con una mano. "¿Quién es?" susurró.

"Ginny."

Soltando un suspiro de alivio al no tratarse de Snape o de los Carrow que venían a anunciarle que sabían lo que habían hecho esa tarde, Neville salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos por la habitación a oscuras el dedo del pie se topó de pronto con algo insoportablemente doloroso, y soltó un grito agudo. Tragándose las ganas de gritar alguna de las palabrotas que había aprendido de su tío, dio unos saltos en un raro círculo, aferrado a su pie hasta que lo peor había pasado. ¿Por qué golpearte el pie tenía que doler tantísimo?

Bajando el pie hasta el suelo con cautela, sostuvo la varita frente a él y murmuró "¡Lumos!". La punta brilló con la familiar luz azulada y Neville pudo ver que su asaltante había sido lo que una vez fue su propia cama. Con Harry, Ron y Dean fuera, los dos chicos que quedaban en el dormitorio habían pasado de la tercera y quinta cama hasta la primera y segunda, y ese cambio todavía no se había grabado en el mapa mental que Neville tenía de la Torre.

Utilizando la luz de la varita para evitar más encuentros indeseados con los muebles, Neville se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ginny pasó como una imagen borrosa de cabellos cobrizos y rayas azules y blancas, moviéndose tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo él de apartarse para que ella no lo atropellara. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" siseó ella.

"Perdona. Me golpeé en el dedo."

Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la vieja cama de Dean, los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho y Neville cerró la puerta y se fue hasta ella, sorprendiéndose de lo joven y pequeña que parecía. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros y parecía estar perdida en un pijama que había sido remangado una docena de veces en los brazos y piernas y aún así parecía al menos cuatro tallas demasiado grande.

Siguiendo su mirada, Ginny se ruborizó. Todos los Weasley, se dio cuenta él, nunca hacían esto por gusto y el brillo rojizo de las mejillas era visible incluso bajo la luz azul de la varita. "Eran de Ron," explicó ella, y había un tono de desafío avergonzado en su voz. "Normalmente no me traspasan cosas de mis hermanos, pero las cosas están… bueno, Bill acaba de casarse y no sabemos cuándo papá o los gemelos podrán volver a trabajar, así que – quiero decir, es sólo un pijama."

Plenamente consciente de lo sensible que era Ron con el tema de la economía de su familia, Neville sonrió dulcemente. "Pues es bonito, la verdad. Parece como si lo hubieras tomado prestado de tu novio o algo."

Ella resopló. "Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría ahorrado quince centímetros en los brazos y piernas."

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa frase y se subió a la cama a su lado. "No has venido a las tres de la mañana para enseñarme el pijama de Ron."

Ginny bajó la mirada, jugueteando con la parte enrollada de los pantalones del pijama. "Es una tontería."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Estaba despierto de todas formas. No podía dormir."

"Tuve una pesadilla," confesó ella. "Soñé que había metido la pata con Seamus, y sus… susbrazosypiernassehabíancaídoalsueloyélestabafuriosoconmigoporeso." La última parte salió en una precipitada y avergonzada palabra y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. "¡Oh, suena tan ridículo ahora que he venido hasta aquí!"

Neville sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo es. Estabas tan solo preocupada por él. Parvati y Lavender han venido para ver qué tal estaba. Todos estamos preocupados por él. Se llevó una buena paliza y ninguno de nosotros somos lo que se dice Sanadores profesionales."

Ella asintió agradecida, sin molestarse en ocultarlo mientras que miraba hacia la caba donde Seamus era tan sólo visible como un bulto alargado bajo las mantas. "¿Sigue durmiendo bien?"

"Romilda hizo un buen Filtro para Dormir – es fantástica en Pociones. No se ha movido desde que se lo administró, pero todavía respira así que todo va bien. Lo que realmente le convenía era descansar. Puedes comprobarlo tú misma si quieres."

"No, no hace falta, mientras que estés seguro de que sus brazos y piernas están en sus sitio."

"Están donde estaban desde que Carrow terminó con él." Neville sonrió.

Asintiendo, descruzó las piernas y empezó a ponerse de pie. "Debería volver al dormitorio de las chicas entonces. Perdona que te haya molestad."

"¡Espera!" sacó una mano y ella se detuvo, mirando con curiosidad. Se movió incómodo, de pronto no seguro de querer decir lo que le había mantenido desvelado. "Sólo… no importa."

"¿Qué es, Neville?" ella se sentó otra vez, sus piernas colgando del borde de la cama y se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en los braso. Sus manos y pies se perdieron en el pijama y parecía más pequeña que nunca. Neville sintió tanta culpabilidad que parecía ahogarle. Seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de Ron y habían acordado de todo menos matarla hoy. No tenía derecho. No tenía derecho sobre ninguno de ellos.

"Es solo… lo que pasó antes. He pensado en ello. Todos cometéis un error, un gran error." La miró suplicante. "Sólo porque fui el primero en decir algo no significa – tú podrías habértelo figurado, lo sé. Eso no me convierte en ningún líder. No puedo ser el líder. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo asumir esa responsabilidad. No soy lo bastante bueno."

Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…" su voz se fue apagando y se señaló a sí mismo como si la respuesta fuese evidente. "Ya lo sabes."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, como si considerara el asunto con seriedad, entonces habló y su voz tenía un toque sarcástico. "Sabes, al menos eres tan alto como Ron, tu voz ha cambiado y creo que te afeitas más a menudo que Harry así que me despistas."

Él pestañeó. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, parece que tú tienes también lo que ellos hacen, así que no sé por qué te niegas a utilizarlo como ellos."

Neville se sonrojó profundamente. "¡Ginny!"

"¡Vamos hombre!" ella rodó los ojos. "¡Que soy la única chica de siete hermanos! Podía canturrearte el himno entero de los Chudley Cannons desde que tenía cuatro años, pero Katie Bella me tuvo que decir cuándo necesité utilizar sujetador y cómo ponerme la mierda esa, así que no hagas como si fuese alguna florecita de invernadero en cuanto a cómo sois los tíos juntos."

"No… quiero decir… sólo…" se había quedado sin palabras, pero Ginny no.

"No te entiendo, Neville Longbottom. La única persona que conozco que se valora tan poco a sí mismo es Ron y ni él es tan malo. Parece que te empeñas más en demostrar que no vales nada y ay del que piense diferente. Y no me empieces con lo de tu abuela tampoco. Incluso la profesor McGonagall dijo que ella tenía que parar –"

"Sí, lo sé," interrumpió Neville. "Deja de intentar ser el nieto que ella desea haber tenido y empieza a estar orgulloso del que tiene. No es algo que le dices a alguien cuyo hijo es alguien genial, Ginny. Es algo que le dices a alguien para que se haga a la idea de lo que tiene."

"¡Eso no es lo que quiso decir, y lo sabes!"

¡Pero es la verdad!" él se incorporó, consciente de estar usando su altura frente a ella, pero dispuesto a que le escuchara lo que a él le sonaba una verdad irrefutable. "No soy la mitad de mago que era mi padre. ¡Era Auror! Él y mi –" Neville se detuvo de pronto y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose súbitamente mareado mientras recordaba que Ginny estuvo aquel horrible día en San Mungo y había visto en lo que sus padres se habían convertido.

Pasó un largo rato, y entonces sintió que ella le ponía la mano en el brazo. Se había incorporado también y su toque era sorprendentemente suave. "¿Qué?" Su voz era amable, pero mantenía esa testarudez también. "Neville, ¿qué es lo que le ocurrió a tus padres exactamente? He visto la Maldición Cruciatus, sé lo horrible que es, pero no es tan simple, ¿verdad?"

"Es por mi culpa." Neville estaba sorprendido de escuchar las palabras según salían de su boca. Nunca las había pronunciado en voz alta, hasta ese momento, daba igual cuántas veces se las había dicho en su cabeza y en su corazón, pero ahora era como si hubiese cruzado una línea invisible y no podía parar. "Iban por mi. No sé por qué, nadie sabe por qué – pero pensaba que si me atrapaban, podrían saber lo que Harry le había hecho desaparecer Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Quizá creyeron que era algo relativo a los hijos de Aurores, o los niños nacidos en julio, o los de un año, o… mis padres me ocultaron en un armario. Pusieron un hechizo silenciador y ocultaron la puerta. Les costó su oportunidad de escapar… No podían decirles dónde estaba él, no lo sabían, pero si lo hubieran dicho donde… Si tan sólo…"

Ocultó la cara entre las manos y se volvió a sentar en la cama, avergonzado por sentir lágrimas ardientes recorriendo los dedos pero era incapaz de detenerlas. "¡Catorce horas. Dios, Ginny, les torturon durante _catorce horas!_ Los Sanadores… el cuerpo se protege a sí mismo. Cualquier cosa que ocasione tal dolor por más de unos pocos minutos… debería haber sido una herida espantosa… las heridas causan endorfinas, shock, te desmayas, mueres. Una persona no está preparada para pasar por tal dolor que es sólo dolor durante tanto tiempo. ¡El cerebro no lo resiste! Si tan sólo hubieran…" un sollozo profundo ahogó las palabras. "¡Yo no valía la pena!. ¡Ojalá hubieran sabido que yo no valía la pena! Permitieron estar peor que muertos por mi, ¡y yo no soy _nada_ en comparación con ellos!"

Toda la vergüenza, todo el dolor, toda la culpabilidad de dieciséis años había salido a la superficie y Neville no pudo decir más. Ni siquiera le importaba que Ginny estuviera ahí o no. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, como si en esa postura pudiese desaparecer, borrar su existencia. Los sollozos venían de algún lugar tan doloroso que ni siquiera tenían sonido, eran sólo enormes jadeos que parecían cortarle en pedazos mientras las lágrimas mojaban la tela del pijama de sus rodillas en grandes manchas oscuras.

Neville lloró hasta que la garganta se quedó dolida y le dolía el pecho. No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas o incluso días, pero al menos sus ojos hinchados parecían haberse secado. Sólo entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo suave y cálido se había acurrucado en su espalda, unos brazos esbeltos habían rodeado sus hombros en un delicado abrazo. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de la situación y se sentó con rapidez, apartándola con una mirada mortificada de la vergüenza. "Lo siento… lo siento mucho… no sé –"

El rostro de ella no reflejaba ni desprecio ni lástima, como él había esperado encontrarse. En lugar de eso, esos ojos marrones le miraban con una expresión tan inesperada que no supo exactamente cómo identificarla. Se acercó hacia él otra vez, colocando decididamente la pequeña mano en su hombro y le dijo lo último que él habría esperado. "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"¿Qué?" Su voz era ronca, casi desaparecida por completo.

"Harry tiene a la mitad del mundo mágico pasándole la manita por la espalda y llamándole héroe y consolándole por lo de sus padres. Ron se tiene manía a sí mismo todo el rato, pero está sólo en su cabeza y va a tener que solucionarlo alguno de estos días, aunque haga falta que Hermione se lo escriba en algo muy pesado y le dé de golpes con ello. Tú… tú has llevado todo eso encima durante estos años y cuando te está abrumando, la gente lo aumentó sin ni siquiera saber que estaba ahí… y la única persona que lo sabía ha convertido todo eso en la carga más pesada. Que te las hayas apañado para seguir adelante es ya fuerte de por sí, pero has hecho mucho más que eso. Es increíble." El respeto de su voz era auténtico, pero Neville sacudió la cabeza confundido.

"Pero no lo he hecho. Estropeo todo lo que intneto. No soy ningún héroe." Protestó.

"Te vi luchar contra la Brigada en la oficina de Umbridge y contra los Mortífagos en el Ministerio y también en la Torre. No eres tan malo como te crees que eres casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando luchas…" movió la cabeza despacio, "eres increíble."

"Harry –"

Una mano le tapó la boca, y esos penetrantes ojos marrones estaban sólo a centímetros de los suyos. "Os he visto a los dos. Harry lucha con valor. Y también Ron y Hermione – leches, somos Gryffindors, todos luchamos valientemente. Pero tú eres algo más. Nunca había visto a nadie de la Orden que luchara con la _crudeza_ e intensidad que tú. Da un poco de miedo, la verdad."

Neville le retiró la mano de la boca, dándose la vuelta para que no tuviera que mirarla. "No es lo mismo. No soy yo cuando lucho. Es como si algo ocurriera," se dio unos golpecillos en el pecho, "como si algo empezara a gritar o rugir o algo así, ahoga todo lo demás y me pierdo."

Ginny se acercó a su espalda de nuevo, rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y le dio un golpecito en el pecho donde él lo hizo antes. "Creo que esa cosa eres tú, Neville. Es quien tu eres en realidad – un mago valiente y poderoso, el hijo de dos Aurores famosos y un soldado valeroso por derecho propio – y si yo hubiera cargado todo esa losa, me la hubiera tragado y escondido durante tanto tiempo, probablemente empezaría a gritarlo si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad."

Él negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en quitarle la mano por esta vez. "No lo entiendes."

"Vale." Movió la suya y dejó las trenzas a su espalda, sus labios a dos centímetros de su oído, con una voz baja pero intensa. "Digamos que tienes razón, que eres un inútil. Un auténtico fracaso como mago y como hombre. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Neville no estaba seguro de cómo responder a ese giro y se encogió de hombros, en parte confundido, en parte desafiante. "No hay nada que _hacer_. Lo he intentado durante años."

"No es cierto. Tan sólo has aceptado las cosas tal y como son. ¿Hay alguna esperanza para tus padres?"

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. "No. Dicen que podría haber una mínima posibilidad si Lestrange muere, pero aún así es más remota que la posibilidad de que Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes decida entregarse."

"Así es que te dieron su cordura – o más bien, sus vidas – por ti. ¿Qué crees que dirían si _ella_ resultara muerta y ellos se _despertaran_ mañana? 'Cielos, hijo, estamos tan felices de ver que te has torturado con nuestro sacrificio?'. O tal vez, '¿Qué conmovedor es ver que han conseguido destrozarnos a los tres?'. ¿No crees que sería mejor poder decirles?: 'Pensabais que yo lo valía todo y que ese amor merecía más de lo que nadie pudiera decir y he vivido cada instante como si estuvierais viéndome'."

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?"

"Si nunca hubiera ocurrido, si tus padres hubieran seguido siendo ellos, ¿qué estarian haciendo?"

Por primera vez en la vida, Neville supo exactamente qué decir. "Estarían en la Orden."

"¿Más o menos como mis padres, entonces?"

Él asintió. "Sí."

"¿Y estarían orgullosos de saber que estabas liderando el Ejército de Dumbledore en Hogwarts o querrían que te quitaras de en medio y les dijeras que no estabas seguro de si su hijo era lo bastante bueno?"

"Querrían que dirigiese el ED," dijo lentamente Neville.

La voz de ella era más suave, pero no perdió firmeza. "Así que tal vez es el momento de dejar de vivir gracias a ellos y vivir por ellos."

Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguno se movió o dijo una palabra y entonces Neville la apartó de él silenciosamente. Ginny no protestó, pero observó cómo se iba hacia su cama, deteniéndose un segundo para ver si Seamus seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Sin mirarla, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó algo pequeño y cuadrado, entonces revolvió su mesilla de noche usando la varita para buscar entre los envoltorios de dulces, trozos de pergamino, plumas sueltas y barajas de cartas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Colocó un pequeño marco en la mesilla, abrió el cierre en el reverso y quitó la fotografía suya, con Dean y Seamus y sus caras pintadas de rojo y dorado tras la fiesta de celebración de la primera Copa de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Es su lugar, colocó la que había sacado debajo de la almohada.

Era una fotografía de una familia joven. Un mago con la misma nariz de Neville y el cabello liso y castaño que sonreía orgulloso junto a un bruja que sólo podía ser su propia madre y que sostenía a un bebé de seis meses en brazos, haciéndole cosquillas en la tripita para hacerle reír para la foto. Satisfecho porque quedó colocada en el marco, movió la fotografía hacia su cama y elevó sus ojos. "Es una foto de mis padres y mía," explicó, consciente de que Ginny no podía verla.

Alzando una ceja con curiosidad, Ginny saltó de la cama y se aproximó, sin molestarse en remangarse la pernera del pijama donde se habían soltado sobre sus pies. Contempló la fotografía por un rato largo y entonces sonrió. "Eras una ricura." Se detuvo, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y le miró con severidad burlona. "Todavía lo eres, ahora que lo pienso… pero más alto. Y con más pelo."

Una breve sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios ante la broma de Ginny y señaló la foto. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, incluso ajeno y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba erguido de manera diferente: la columna recta, los hombros hacia atrás, su barbilla alzada desafiante y se cruzó con la mirada de ella sin mostrar rastro de vergüenza que le hiciera bajar los ojos. "No me voy a esconder más."

"¿Oh?"

Negó con la cabeza y entonces miró la fotografía, por primera vez sin sentir la punzada de culpabilidad que siempre le atravesaba cuando veía las expresiones vivas, felices de esos rostros. Cuando habló, Neville escuchó una voz que era más profunda, más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido, una voz que era sorprendentemente familiar en antiguos recuerdos de la familia. Era la voz de su padre, pero salía de sus propios labios.

"Quiero que me vean."

OOO

"La Col Masticadora China, o _Brassica oleracea var. Carnivorus_, es como su equivalente Muggle, un miembro de la familia de coles silvestres. El nombre común, sin embargo, lleva a confusión. Aunque es realmente una col, y si tenéis dudas sobre la parte "masticadora" os recomiendo que no pongáis los dedos demasiado cerca, es originaria de la península de Corea. La naturaleza extremadamente picante de este vegetal en cuestión ha llevado al desarrollo de un plato popular en la zona, que pretende imitar el sabor con algo menos peligroso para el jardinero. Además de sus usos culinarios, los cuales dejaría tan sólo para esas almas aventureras que se atrevan, la Col Masticadora es un ingrediente principal en la Poción Pimentónica, usada en casos de hipotermia…"

Neville escuchó a medias el discurso de la Profesora Sprout. Ya se había estudiado el capítulo antes de la clase y lo habría podido recitar de memoria antes de que ella empezara. Herbología siempre había sido su favorita y su mejor asignatura, pero ahora más aún, porque era una de las pocas clases que no habían sido modificadas por el cambio en la administración del Colegio. Normalmente, no importaba lo bien que llevara el curso, siempre prestaría completa atención para captar detalles extra de conocimiento, pero hoy tenía algo más importante en la cabeza.

Fingiendo estar tomando apuntes, se movió un poco en el banco, dándole un suave codazo en a Hannah Abbott en las costillas. Ella dio un respingo y le echó una mirada que habría marchitado todas las plantas del invernadero. Él suspiró. Habían sido compañeros en Herbología desde primero, pero por algún motivo, ella le estaba ignorando ese día. Neville habría estado dispuesto a anular esa repentina frialdad de los incomprensibles caprichos del comportamiento femenino, pero no era una opción dadas las circunstancias.

Volvió a darle un codazo, esta vez subiendo los apuntes hasta quer estaban casi directamente delante de sus ojos. Con un resoplido furioso, ella miró lo que él había escrito. _"¿Va todo bien?"_

La mirada de ella fue la respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su atención testarudamente en la Profesora Sprout, que estaba mostrando la protección adecuada que se precisaba contra los dientes y quemaduras cuando se recogieran las hojas. Como por accidente, la varita se colocó delante del pergamino y las palabras se modificaron. "¿Estamos tomando el relevo donde lo dejó Harry, por lo visto?"

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par. ¡Ya lo sabía! Había estado intentado avisarla del renacimiento del ED, pero aparentemente alguien se le había adelantado. Un sentimiento mezcla de emoción y temor se apoderó de él mientras se preguntaba si las noticias habían sido recibidas con entusiasmo o si se las habían chivado por otros medios no tan adecuados. Le dio un golpecito al pergamino con su varita. _"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"_

La mirada de ella nunca abandonó la parte delantera de la clase, pero su columna se estiró hasta que se encontró en una postura casi dolorosamente impecable. _"Tengo más amigos en Gryffindor aparte de ti."_

Lentamente, una posible razón por su disgusto empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza y él intentó captar su mirada con una sonrisa de tímida disculpa. _"Lo siento. Deberías haberlo oído por mi primero. Quería decírtelo yo mismo."_

_No te molestes._ Las letras parecían extrañamente oscuras esta vez y él se dio cuenta que estaban realmente quemadas en el pergamino. Es más, continuaban ardiendo sin llamas, extendiendo su forma en manchas oscuras, mientras la parte interior ardía en círculos brillantes rojos. Ahogando un grito alarmado, Neville cogió un recipiente con agua y apagó el pedazo de pergamino, haciendo que la Profesora Sprout se detuviera, una ceja alzada bajo su suelto cabello gris.

"¿Señor Longbottom?"

Neville sintió un calor en las mejillas y miró hacia el suelo, moviendo su varita hacia el desastre mojado y oscuro y haciéndolo desaparecer. "Lo siento, Profesora. Creo que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo… pensando en las propiedades térmicas de las coles y todo eso."

Ella le dio esa mirada tolerante que le era tan familiar en otros profesores y sintió un sorprendente oleada de resentimiento hacia Hannah por haberla recibido de la Profesora Sprout precisamente. "Está bien, no hay problema. Entonces, como os iba diciendo, debéis evitar el contacto con la savia con la piel desnuda en la medida de lo posible…"

En cuanto su atención volvió a la planta, Neville se inclinó hacia su compañera. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" le siseó lo más bajo que pudo.

Hannah no respondió, tan sólo movió otra vez la varita. Por un momento parecía que nada iba a ocurrir y entonces sintió la parte delantera de su túnica calentarse y se dio cuenta en un momento de casi pánico cegador que sus pantalones estaban a punto de prenderse. Desesperado, sin importarle de que alguien se diese cuenta, apuntó su varita hacia sí mismo y gritó _"¡Protego!"_ la sensación ardiente se detuvo al instante y pensó que había captado una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en los labios de Hannah mientras que la Profesora Sprout volvió a girarse.

Esta vez, no obstante, Hannah elevó la mano antes de que la profesora pudiera preguntarle qué había pasado. "Disculpe, Profesora," dijo con una horrorosa dulzura., "es por mi culpa. Creo que he desarrollado alguna alergia a lago que hay por aquí. Mi varita se ha estropeado. ¿Puedo tener otro compañero, por favor?"

La mirada de la Profesora Sprout dejó lo bastante claro que no se creía ni una palabra y que estaba empezando a dudar también la anterior excusa de Neville. Sin embargo, ésta no era la primera vez que veía algo arrancarse de raíz entre compañeros de clase y simplemente indicó hacia un hueco vacío unas filas más atrás. "Dean Thomas no está con nosotros, señorita Abbott, puede ser la compañera del Señor Finningan si así lo desea."

"Gracias, Profesora," le dijo con la misma dulzura empalagosa y sin mirar a Neville; entonces recogió su libro y sus herramientas de jardinería y se escurrió por el invernadero para sentarse junto a Seamus.

Ahora absolutamente confuso, Neville hizo lo posible para cruzar su mirada con la de ella durante el resto de la clase – con el resultado de que casi acabó asfixiando su col por olvidar machacarle las larvas con la que la estaba alimentando y tuvo que utilizar un Encantamiento Respirador a fin de salvar a la planta, que estaba poniéndose morada – pero ella ignoró firmemente sus intentos. Es más, parecía estar extrañamente aduladora con él. Por lo que sabía Neville, ella no había tenido más que corteses saludos con él, pero parecía que ahora estaba poniendo todo su interés en reírle todos los comentarios, estar pendiente de los moratones que él aún tenía del día anterior y sentarse tan cerca de él que parecía un milagro que ambos pudieran moverse.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, Hannah se había ido tan rápido del invernadero que él pensó por un instante que se había Aparecido, hasta que por fin vislumbró una túnica ribeteada de amarillo y largas coletas desapareciendo tras un enorme Arbusto Nervioso. "¡Hannah!" gritó. "¡Espera!"

Ella no pareció haberle escuchado y Neville echó a correr. Cuando logró alcanzarla fuera del invernadero más lejano estaba con la cara roja y jadeando, y también un poco molesto. Ella intentó alejarse, con la barbilla alzada, pero él la agarró por el codo. Hannah se detuvo entonces, volviéndose a mirarlo con una indignación furiosa. "Suéltame, pedazo de…" su cara se retorció porque no podía encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente bueno.

Neville miró en todas direcciones y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, bajó la cabeza junto a la suya y habló duramente pero en voz baja. "Mira, no sé si estoy borrando de nuestras vidas a Harry o lo que sea, si es lo que te enfurece. Nadie lo está haciendo. Pero él ya no está aquí. No entiendo por qué estás así, si siempre hemos sido amigos. Esperaba que ibas a estar… bueno, orgullosa de mi."

Para su completa sorpresa, los ojos de Hannah de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas. "Supongo que debería estarlo, ¿verdad?. Quiero decir, no es tan sólo Harry el único que pensó… y supongo… supongo que para ti es un paso adelante."

Confundido por las lágrimas, pero contento porque parecía estar captando la necesidad de la situación, Neville asintió. "Exacto. Estoy contento porque lo entiendas, significa mucho."

En ese instante, ella rompió a llorar con un llanto ruidoso. Alucinado, la miró fijamente, paralizado en ese sitio hasta que ella, gritando tan desdeñosa como una banshee, agarró un Geranio con Colmillos de una barra cercana y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza. Él se agachó y la planta no le dio por tan poco, que creyó sentir un diente rozarle la oreja. "¡Hannah!"

Otro Geranio con Colmillos pasó volando, y esta vez se agachó para esconderse tras unas urnas de terracota que contendrían Lazo del Diablo a finales de año. "¡No me digas 'Hannah', hijo de una bludger!" gritó ella. "¡Podrías haber tenido las narices de decírmelo tú mismo, pero NO, tenía que oirlo de Demelza!" Una vaina de Snargaluff explotó unos centímetros a la derecha de su rodilla. Su puntería era preocupante. "Ese pequeña…" – bateó la siguiente con su varita – "pelirroja…" – él se agachó, y esta vez, los serpenteantes tentáculos verdes acertaron el lugar donde su hombro acababa de estar – "¡ZORRA!"

La seguridad quedó reemplazada por la sorpresa y Neville se incorporó pestañeando. "¿Qué?"

"¡Tú y Ginny Weasley!" la siguiente vaina le golpeó directamente en la cara y Neville soltó la varita cuando cayó hacia atrás, sosteniendo desesperado los tentáculos pestilentes que se le estaban metiendo en la boca y en la nariz, asfixiándolo. "¡Anoche estuvo ahí arriba durante más de una hora, imbécil! ¿Os creísteis que nadie _se daría cuenta?._ ¡¿Qué nadie _diría_ nada?!"

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ todavía en el suelo, luchando por respirar contra la feroz palnta que estaba ahogándole la cara y el cuello, Neville escuchó un aullido de indignación de Hannah cuando otra vez gritó el hechizo desarmador. La reconoció al instante, pero no estaba seguro de si era la mejor o la peor persona que podría haber entrado en su ayuda.

"¡TÚ!" el grito de Hannah era veneno.

Los tentáculos le habían quitado todo el aire. Sus intentos por apartarlos se hicieron más débiles en cada momento mientras que la oscuridad iba ocultando su visión, el último pensamiento del que Neville fue plenamente consciente fue que no tendría haberle sorprendido a nadie que el Mortífago más chalado del mundo era una chica.

.  
OOO

"¿Neville? Neville? Neville, di algo. Lo siento mucho. Por favor di algo, Neville"

Pareció que le llevó mucho tiempo para que esos sonidos que se colaban en ese torbellino de oscuridad significaran algo de verdad, aunque estaba seguro de que deberían. Gradualmente, recobró la consciencia, y con ella tres certezas concretas. La primera, que 'Neville' era su nombre. La segunda que habían restregado su garganta y su nariz con un estropajo de níquel. Y tercera, que por lo visto había estado completamente inconsciente durante el suceso más imposible de todos sus años en Hogwarts: dos brujas peleándose por él.

Lentamente, con la cabeza latiéndole, Neville abrió los ojos y se incorporó en una postura sentada en el suelo húmedo. Hannah y Ginny estaba arrodilladas junto a él, con sendas miradas de preocupación en sus rostros. Ambas tenían el pelo y la túnica revueltas y Ginny tenía un ojo que se iba hinchando y amoratando que hacía juego el labio sangrante de Hannah. Él se tocó su propia cara ardiente, sintiendo ampollas por el ataque del Snargaluff. Menudo grupo patético que formaban.

"Oh, Neville, lo siento." Hannah hizo un amago para tocarle, pero se detuvo, sus manos moviéndose nerviosas a medio metro. "Debes de estar furioso."

"No." agitó la cabeza, intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. "No estoy furioso. Tal vez bajo un Confundus, pero no furioso."

"Bueno," dijo Ginny solícita, "a Demelza le gustaba Dean."

Neville frunció el ceño. "¿Thomas?"

"Exacto." Hannah hablo como si él obviamente estuviera entendiéndolo todo. Pero no era así.

Por fortuna, Ginny continuó. "Pero iba a salir con él, así que ella decidió que era un niñato y entonces cambió a su otro chico, que resultó ser Harry, pero éste estaba saliendo con Cho, y Demelza odiaba a Cho, así que le dejó de gustar Harry mientras él estaba con ella, pero entonces ella se fue con Roger, así que eso hacía que no estaba mal fijarse otra vez en Harry. Así que Demelza vuelve a ir tras Harry, que no es que él se diera cuenta o algo, entonces yo rompí con Dean y ella intentó volver con Dean otra vez, pero no tiene tiempo porque él entró en el equipo de Quidditch haciéndome un favor y yo empecé a salir con Harry, y ahora ya no estoy con Harry, pero ni él ni Dean están aquí. Así que por supuesto, cuando subí anoche, era evidente que intentaba tirar por tierra mi reputación todo lo posible. Quiero decir, no sabía que ella lo sabía, porque si lo hubiera sabido, te lo habría dicho para que tú lo supieras."

Neville pestañeó muy despacio. "Es totalmente obvio. Estabas – no estabas – estabas con Dean, a quien Demelza le gustaba – no le gustaba – le gustaba, y tú estabas – no estabas – estabas con Harry, a quien a ella le gustaba – no le gustaba – le gustaba, así que Hannah Abbott casi me mata por intentar apagarme los pantalones en Herbología. Tiene todo el sentido."

Ginny le miró como mira un padre a su adorado pero tontorrón hijito. "Demelza le dijo a Hannah – y a todas las chicas del Colegio que pilló por delante – que tú y yo estuvimos besándonos durante horas anoche, cuando, como la he dicho a ella, realmente estábamos cuidando de Seamus y haciendo planes para _la otra cosa_… a la cual por cierto, ella ha dicho que sí, y le va a decir a Ernie y a los demás después de cenar."

Poco a poco, como si el sol apareciera por el horizonte en una mañana nubosa, la verdad empezó a aclararse. "Y tú…" –miró donde estaba sentada Hannah, con un aspecto muy avergonzado de sí misma-- "querías matarme, sólo porque un idiota intentaría robarle la chica a Harry en el momento en el que él se marchó y pensabas que yo era mejor amigo que todo eso."

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada que estaba clarísima en ese libro del que Neville era un completo ignorante, entonces Hannah asintió. "Más o menos." Hubo una pausa y se dirigió a Ginny como si asesinarla nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. "¿Son siempre tan tontos?"

Ginny consideró unos segundos y entonces negó con la cabeza. "No. ¿Recuerdas esa vez el año pasado cuando Ron pareció que le había atacado una bandada de pájaros?"

"Sí."

"Bien, eso es exactamente lo que le pasó, Hermione Granger lo había hecho justo antes del inicio del lío ese con Lavender, y no siempre habían sido tan tontos. Si fueran Weasley, serían peores." Le dio unos golpecitos de consuelo en el hombro a la Hufflepuff. "Siempre hay esperanza."

Los ojos de Neville se entrecerraron. "¿Esperanza para qué?"

Hannah soltó un profundo suspiro y se incorporó, ofrenciéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Él lo hizo, mareado, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por estar a punto de haberse asfixiado o por la conversación. Le miraba con una expresión que parecía estar compuesta de pedazos de todos los sentimientos que había escuchado y alguno que otro que estaba seguro que él no tenía, y al final ella habló. "Esperanza para todo esto, Neville. Esperanza para nosotros."

Él asintió, contento por fin por tener algo sencillo sobre lo que estar de acuerdo sin posibilidad de malentendidos. "Sí, siempre hay esperanza."

Sonó una campana dentro del castillo y Hannah dio un respingo. "Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a Historia de la Magia." Entonces se marchó envuelta en túnicas negras y amarillas y se quedó solo con Ginny, que estaba recogiendo su bolsa cuando él se dio cuenta de que seguramente se le habría caído por haber intentado salvarle la vida.

Se agachó, recogiendo una pluma perdida y devolviéndosela. "Gracias, por cierto."

"De nada. La verdad es que fue por mi culpa." Sonrió tímidamente, arreglándose el cabello. "Pero creo que Hufflepuff ya los sabe y Parvati se lo contó a su hermana esta mañana, así que eso incluye a Ravenclaw también."

Neville recogió su propia bolsa y se la colgó al hombro mientras se marcharon hacia el camino que llevaba la Colegio. "Si alguien conserva las monedas, mostraré la información en cuanto la reúna."

Ella asintió, girando en el camino que se bifurcaba para ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde podía verse a otros alumnos de sexto agrupándose para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. "Vale, me aseguraré de guardarla donde pueda sentirla."

"Genial. Oh, y otra cosa más…" le dijo cuando ella se iba, y ésta se detuvo. "Asegúrate de que cuando eso pase, me recuerdes ver que Hannah tiene algo que arrojar. Esa chica nunca falla."

Ginny le mostró una sonrisita extraña. "Bueno…" dijo ella, "…casi nunca."


	2. CRECIENDO

Había muchos más de lo que había esperado. Neville había contado los miembros del ED que quedaban, y los números le habían preocupado profundamente. Tan sólo doce de los originales treinta estaban en el colegio – apenas suficiente para un buen jaleo, mucho menos para una batalla en serio – pero cuando miró por toda la Sala de Menesteres, sólo reconocía esos rostros cuando en conjunto podría haber casi el triple de personas. Había esperado que esta cuenta mental fuese errónea, pero nada de eso.

Se movió nervioso, aferrando el trozo de pergamino que contenía sus notas como si fuera a protegerle de las miradas expectantes de tantos ojos. "Bueno…" su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo que enrojecía de vergüenza. "Um… esto es… sois un montón. Lo cierto es que había pensado… uh… que sólo seríamos… un par." _Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico. Muy Buena forma de inspirarles como líder._

Romilda Vane movió la cabeza, apartando su espeso cabello oscuro de los ojos con una mano. "¿No te importará tener unas cuantas varitas más a tu lado, verdad?"

"¡No! Es sólo que… no era lo que imaginaba." Repasó alrededor de la Sala, dándose cuenta que no conocía a la mayoría de la gente. "Supongo… que deberíamos empezar contándonos o pasar lista o llevar un registro o algo. Eso fue lo que hizo Harry la última vez."

En ese preciso instante, el aire centelleó y apareció una pluma sobre la mesa en la parte delantera de la Sala, posándose delicadamente sobre un frasco de tinta, junto a un largo rollo de pergamino. Neville hizo un gesto hacia ellos. "Todo el mundo sabe que Hermione puso un maleficio la última vez. Yo no lo voy a hacer." Ahora que volvía a la tierra con sus anotaciones, adquirió más confianza y las palabras brotaron con más facilidad. "Marietta se mereció llevar eso durante un año cuando nos delató, pero si alguien hiciera lo mismo esta vez, bueno, no tendremos que preocuparnos de ser expulsados. No creo que sea exagerado decir que probablemente nos matarían o en el mejor de los casos, nos enviarían a Azkaban, por no mencionar lo que les harían a nuestras familias y personalmente, creo que llevar eso en la conciencia es peor que cualquier cosa que pudierais tener en la cara."

En la fila delantera, Michael Corner se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. "Sentimiento precioso, tío, pero seré el primero en decir que no confiaría en nadie de aquí que lleve una línea amarilla." Ernie se aclaró la garganta con indignación al oírlo y Michael le lanzó una mirada exasperada. "Vamos Ernie, no iba por vosotros, ¡si fue una de los nuestros la última vez!"

Ginny se puso de pie, su hermoso rostro mostraba líneas duras de determinación. "Creo que debemos confiar los unos en los otros. Neville lleva razón, el riesgo es demasiado alto como para que alguien venda a sus amigos. Sería –"

"No, Michael lleva razón." Neville se sorprendió de oír la firmeza en su propia voz cuando la interrumpió. "Y no había terminado. Estoy de acuerdo con él del todo. Si la ahubiera sido suficiente, Harry todavía tendría padres."

Las palabras hicieron un eco en la Sala que quedó en silencio repentinamente y Neville volvió a aclararse la garganta.

·Todos habéis leído sobre Peter Pettigrew tras el… ya sabéis, todo eso del Ministerio. Traicionó a James y Lily Potter, incluso a sabiendas de que acabarían asesinados y que eso incluía también a Harry. Si alguien puede traicionar a su mejor amigo y a su familia, incluido un bebé indefenso, no podemos decir que eso no nos ocurriría a nosotros. Pero tampoco podemos esperar que unos cuantos granos lo evitarían."

Neville repasó sus notas, recordándose que había decidido esto antes de que la reunión comenzara. Pero no lo hacía más fácil. Se forzó a sí mismo a levantar la cabeza y buscar los grandes ojos azules entre la multitud y se sintió sucio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Colin, ¿puedes venir por favor?"

Colin Creevey se puso en pie de un salto y casi echó a correr hacia la parte delantera de la Sala, llamando la atención. "¿Señor?"

Neville sonrió con amabilidad al chico que era tan sólo diez meses más joven que él, pero que todavía parecía un chiquillo. "Colin quiero hacer algo. Hay un hechizo llamado el Encantamiento Fidelio. Es muy complicado, pero es nuestra mayor esperanza. Confiar que nadie de nosotros dirá que el ED ha regresado, dónde nos reunimos o quién está en él es demasiado para arriesgarse, pero si lo hago, serías el Guardián Secreto, y significa que la única forma por la que Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes y sus seguidores podrían averiguar todo esto sería que tú se lo dijeras voluntariamente. No puede ser roto por la Maldición Imperius, Veritaserum o nada parecido, pero si te dijera: incluso bajo la Maldición Cruciatus, incluso si fueran a matar a Dennis…"

Las mejillas rosadas y pobladas de pecas se encendieron de un brillante rojo por la vergüenza de pensar en eso. "¡Ni por ésas!"

Ritchie Coote, un alumno de quinto que jugaba de Golpeador para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor el año anterior, se incorporó de un salto. "¡Pero eso es de lo que nos has prevenido, lo que rompió Peter Pettigrew!"

"Lo sé." Neville no permitió romper el contacto visual con Colin.

"Y Colin lo sabe y creo que por eso estaríamos tan seguros. ¿Nos traicionarías de la misma forma que fueron traicionados los padres de Harry?"

No había ni una mínima expresión de duda. "Moriría antes."

"Entonces –" fue interrumpido cuando Ginny dio la impresión de aparecer de la nada a su lado y sujetándole el brazo, apartándole de Colin con una fuerza sorprendente.

"¡Neville, no puedes!. ¡Le estás utilizando!" su voz era suplicante y dolida.

"Pues claro que me está utilizando." Las palabras, pronunciadas en una voz que era obviamente tranquila e indiferente les sorprendió a ambos y se dieron la vuelta despacio, sintiendo todas las miradas de la Sala contemplando incrédulos a Colin.

Por primera vez desde que Neville le había conocido, Colin parecía tener su misma edad. Se había apartado el revuelto flequillo de los ojos y estaba de pie en la Sala claramente indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos. No era alto ni corpulento, pero era evidente que sus hombros habían ensanchado durante el pasado año y las mejillas sobresalían de su cara redonda, su voz tenía una profundidad que la emoción normalmente eliminaba mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de la audiencia sin pestañear. "Sería un idiota si no lo hiciera."

Colin dio unos pasos a la derecha y se dio la vuelta, ahora al frente de la reunión. "Todos vamos a ser utilizados. Esto es la Guerra y estamos aquí porque estamos de acuerdo en ser soldados. Los soldados están para que los utilicen: Harry está ahí fuera, luchando por nuestras vidas y por nuestra libertad y la de nuestras familias y él sin duda está siendo utilizado. Está siendo utilizado por su valor, Hermione está siendo utilizada por su inteligencia y Ron por su lealtad. Podrían morir. Ellos lo saben.

"Neville está utilizándome porque Harry representa todos los héroes de cada uno de los libros que solía leer cuando era pequeño y tuve el privilegio de conocer una persona real que hizo aquellas historias reales y que me mostró que no sólo la magia existía, sino que la gente que hacía soñar con la magia también existía. Traicionarle a él sería traicionar todo lo que siempre he creído que significaba el Bien, no habría razón para seguir viviendo si dejara de creer que el Bien triunfará al final. Tal vez sea estúpido, tal vez sea ingenuo, pero Neville sabe que es cierto y estoy orgulloso de que me utilicen para eso." Los suaves ojos azules parecían la claridad de un cielo de verano tras una tormenta. "No le preguntéis a Neville por qué me está utilizado. Preguntaos por qué no podéis ser utilizados vosotros, o marchaos."

Hubo un largo silencio, entonces Luna se incorporó. "Soy Luna Lovegood, por si alguno de vosotros que no estáis en mi casa o en mi curso no me conocéis. Creo que también puedo ser utilizada porque mi padre imprime _El Quisquilloso_, la principal fuente alternativa de noticias del mundo mágico y podré encontrar la forma para transmitir todo lo que necesitéis decirle al público. Tenemos conexiones excelentes entre un montón de brujas y magos que nunca han seguido al Ministerio. Algunos ni siquiera son conocidos por el gobierno."

"No por ser materialista, la verdad." Ernie parecía un poco abrumado, pero con determinación, y se incorporó, "pero mi familia se las ha apañado bastante bien y tal vez podamos decir que los Malfoy no son los únicos que hacen generosos donativos cuando se necesite el dinero. Oh, y soy Ernie Macmillan."

Una chica rubia de Hufflepuff, de rostro pecoso y que le resultaba familiar a Neville pero no sabía por qué, se puso de pie. "Fritz Bagman. Mi padre fue Golpeador de los Wasps y he entrenado casi toda la vida para ser una profesional. Podría dar unos cuantos consejos sobre peleas de toda la vida en el caso de que perdiéramos las varitas, cómo recibir golpes, estado físico –" se encogió de hombros de buena gana, "o lo que sea."

"Terry Boot. Me he aprendido de memoria los siete Libros Reglamentarios de Hechizos, así como ochenta y seis de los textos complementarios y de regalo de la biblioteca y cuatro de la Sección Restringida con permiso especial del Profesor Flitwick."

Ginny contuvo una risita con la mano. "Supongo que después de todo no echaremos tanto de menos a Hermione."

Boot alzó una ceja, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. "La ausencia de la señorita Granger me da una oportunidad de alcanzarla… voy tras ella por medio porcentaje en una asignatura para tener las notas más altas del Colegio."

"Susan Bones. Tengo una capa de invisibilidad que mi día me dio antes de…" se calló pero se recompuso y su voz se elevó desafiante. "Es algo vieja, pero funciona bastante bien a media luz o si te quedas bien cubierto por ella."

"Camellia Parkinson. Mi hermana está en Slytherin pero soy Ravenclaw. Diré en voz alta que no creo que los hijos de muggles deban pertenecen a la sociedad mágica, pero creo aún menos en las dictaduras. La gente debería cambiar de idea por motivos racionales, no a punta de varita. A Pansy no le importa mientras que no le afecte a ella, pero creo que nos afecta a todos, así que estoy dispuesta a luchar con vosotros, como espía de Slytherin si queréis."

Neville avanzó unos pasos, extendiendo las manos para parar a media docena que se había puesto de pie. "Eh -- esto es increíble, pero no tengo la mejor memoria de Hogwarts." Hubo unas cuantas risitas cuando lo dijo y él les devolvió una sonrisa alegre. "Si apuntarais lo que tenéis todos – solo por un momento, como 'capa de invisibilidad', o 'puedo espiar a Slytherin' junto a vuestros nombres, sería mucho mejor. De otra forma, acabaré pidiéndole a Anthony que incluya algo en _El Quisquilloso_ para nosotros. Lo haré yo primero." Recogió la pluma y firmó su nombre en el encabezado del pergamino y entonces hizo una pausa antes de apuntar: _"Idiota al mando."_

Para su sorpresa, el pergamino brilló con lo que parecía una ola de calor, de la misma forma que todo eso pasaba cuando la Sala de los Menesteres se adaptaba a sus necesidades. Ahora, las palabras decían: _Neville Longbottom –_ _Comandante, Ejército de Dumbledore_. Se sonrojó, apartándose de la fila que se había formado detrás de él.

Colin fue el siguiente y cuando concluyó apuntando _Soldado y Guardián Secreto_, junto a su firma, Neville le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le echó a un lado. "Ése fue todo un discurso, Colin."

El chico más joven se encogió de hombros, radiante con esa chispa familiar como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado. "Sólo dije la verdad."

_Ya,_ pensó crudamente Neville, _eso es lo que yo hice el martes y mira tú dónde he acabado_. "De todas formas," dijo, "te estoy agradecido. Quería que supieses que no lo pensé cuando decidí que fueses tú el del Encantamiento Fidelio. Estaba pensando de verdad en alguien que se preocupara ante todo por Harry y pensé en Ginny…"

"Pero ella tiene otras cinco personas más que podrían utilizar en su contra."

"Eso es." Echó una ojeada para asegurarse que ella no podía escuchar y bajó la voz. "Y creo que Harry me asesinaría si lo averiguara."

Colin sonrió ampliamente. "¡Así que soy tu hombre!" Sacó la varita, remangándose. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Dame un segundo." Neville metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pedacito de pergamino que había sido sin duda copiado de uno de los más antiguos libros de hechizos de la biblioteca. Repasó la escritura elaborada y pasada de moda y respiró hondo, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en los secretos que intentaría esconder. Por fin, sacó su propia varita, sosteniéndola delante de él y giró en un círculo, lentamente. "_Fidelius Incorporium." _

Todo lo que había en la Sala de Menesteres se cubrió de un tenue brillo dorado, pero le parecía a Neville que sólo él podía verlo porque nadie más reaccionó, ni tan siquiera Colin, que miraba casi dolorosamente angelical bajo ese resplandor. Tomó aire otra vez profundamente, concentrándose en los terribles peligros que hacían el encantamiento necesario. "_Fidelius Sanctus." _

El brillo se hizo más intenso, tanto que tuvo que entornar los ojos porque todo alrededor parecía estar bajo la luz del sol.

Ahora siguió con cuidado la forma de un cubo en el aire con la varita. La luz parecía unirse y fusionarse, contrayéndose y dejando todo bajo un aspecto extrañamente gris mientras formaba una forma de caja dorada y brillante un poco más pequeña que una baraja de cartas flotando en el aire. "_Fidelius Impervium." _

Tomando la caja en el aire, Neville la sostuvo sobre la palma de la mano. Se reflejaba de forma brillante en los ojos de Colin cuando éste la cogió. No había duda, sólo aceptación y un sentido de profunda gratitud y Neville apenas pudo mantener el contacto visual tan necesario para sellar el hechizo. "Colin Creevey," su voz era apenas un susurro, "¿juras ser el Guardián Secreto del Ejército de Dumbledore y de todos los que están ahora, estuvieron alguna vez o estarán algún día?. ¿Que serás únicamente tú el responsable bajo juramento mágico del conocimiento de sus miembros, objetivos, misiones y todas las funciones y lugares de reunión?. ¿Que comprendes la naturaleza del Encantamiento Fidelio, lo cumplirás y acatarás todo el tiempo o hasta que quienes te lo asignaron te liberen de él?"

"Lo juro."

"_Fidelius Finite." _La caja se elevó en la palma de Colin, girando tres veces en el aire. Entonces, con la rapidez y la brusquedad de una bala, se dirigió velozmente a su pecho y desapareció dentro de su cuerpo directamente a su corazón. Colin emitió un jadeo y su espina dorsal se dobló hacia atrás, su cuerpo se puso rígido, el blanco de sus ojos brillando como extrañas lunas crecientes cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y la resplandeciente luz dorada le envolvió. Por un único momento que dejó sin respiración, permaneció suspendido, entonces el brillo se fue apagando y cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

"¡Colin!" Aterrorizado porque hubiera salido algo mal, Neville se arrodilló, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a extender la mano hacia el Guardián Secreto, Colin se había empezado a mover.

Se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera apartar los últimos restos de un sueño, pestañeó dos veces y se fijó en Neville con la sonrisa de un niño que acaba de montar en escoba por primera vez. "Guau…"

Totalmente aliviado porque no había matado a uno de sus compañeros en la primerísima reunión, Neville extendió una mano temblorosa y revolvió el pelo de Colin, soltando una risa tensa mientras lo hacía. "¡Pedazo de snitch, me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Alguien tosió y Neville alzó la mirada, sorprendido cuando vio a Ginny de pie. "Si has terminado ya de chulearte con tus hechizos super-guays," sonrió, "los demás intentamos tener una reunión." Indicó tras ella y vio que todo el mundo había terminado de firmar sus nombres y había regresado a sus asientos y cojines. El peso de todas esas miradas volvió a caer sobre él, suspiró y se puso de pie, ayudando a Colin.

"Vale." Echó un vistazo alrededor mientras Colin se volvía a su sitio junto a su hermano, como si se convirtiera en Guardián Secreto un par de veces al día antes de desayunar. Neville agitó la cabeza, intentando recuperarse de sus cargas mientras consultaba las arrugadas anotaciones. "Sí… bien… parece que el siguiente punto del orden del día es organizar algún tipo de sistema sobre cómo queremos esto. Quiero decir, tenemos las monedas para comunicarnos – y Terry, utiliza el Gemino con ellas para que todo el mundo las tenga antes de irse, sería genial – pero esto es un poco distinto de cuando era sólo una clase que se ocultaba. Estamos en guerra, y necesitamos una cadena de mando así como alguna manera de encargarnos de las cosas si no podemos reunirnos todos. Quiero designar un… bueno, un Teniente, supongo, por cada casa."

Se acercó a Ginny. "Creo que Ginny Weasley debería ser la de Gryffindor. Tiene ocho miembros en su familia en la Orden del Fénix y su hermano está ahora con Harry. Si Dumbledore confía en los Weasley tanto, eso me basta. ¿Votos de Gryffindor?"

Parvati levantó la mano, pero tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "No entiendo, Neville… tú eres Gryffindor, ¿por qué vamos a necesitar a alguien más?"

"Porque," explicó, "voy a estar ya bastante liado con todo lo del ED. Ginny puede ocuparse de cosas que sólo afecten a nuestra casa e informarme directamente a mi, como los demás Tenientes."

Satisfecha, Parvati asintió, y volvió a levantar la mano. "Voto entonces por Ginny."

Se alzaron manos dispersas por toda la Sala y Ginny dio la impresión de ser la única sorprendida porque sus compañeros de casa la hubieran votado por unanimidad. "Bien," dijo ella, "supongo que significa esto que, o bien les caigo bien, o saben que los gemelos me envían cositas."

Sonriendo, Neville estiró el cuello de entre el grupo hasta que encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, casi invisible repanchingada sobre un montón de cojines y rizándose un mechón de pelo con la punta de la varita. "¿Luna?"

"¿Hmmm?" su voz sonaba soñadora como siempre, como si él le fuera a preguntar su opinión sobre el color de calcetines que Neville debería llevar más que el ofrecimiento de dirigir un grupo de soldados.

"¿Te encargarías de Ravenclaw?"

Con una mirada extrañada a Michael Corner sentado a su lado, Anthony Goldstein levantó la mano. "No es por ser borde, Neville, pero, hum… quiero decir, no creo que esté loca como algunas personas, pero…" sus palabras se apagaron y le echó una mirada que decía _no-me-hagas-decirlo. _

"Vale," Neville se encogió de hombros, "indícame otro Ravenclaw que se haya enfrentado solo a una docena de Mortífagos – dos veces."

Anthony se sonrojó como si le hubieran pillado y Neville se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que la participación de Luna en las dos peleas anteriores había sido desdeñada por sus compañeros como otra más de sus fantasías. Ahora Anthony se aclaró la garganta y preguntó vacilante, "¿hiciste eso de verdad Lunát – quiero decir, Luna?"

Ella se sentó, colocándose la varita detrás de la oreja y cruzando las piernas de forma indiferente. "Oh, sí. No dan tanto miedo sin las máscaras, la verdad. Me pareció mucho más fácil enfrentarme a ellos si primero te encargabas de esos jueguecitos psicológicos, así que usé un Depulso en las máscaras en cuanto fuera el momento adecuado." La convicción tan absolutamente natural que tenía en su voz produjo su efecto en los demás, y la mano de Anthony fue la primera en levantarse.

"Bien," Neville sonrió, "tenemos a Luna Lovegood para Ravenclaw." Miró alrededor. "Hufflepuff… ¿Ernie?"

"No pretendo cuestionar tu decisión," dijo Ernie lentamente, "pero Hannah es también Prefecta y la verdad es que esperaba que la hubieras elegido a ella, porque sois amigos desde hace un tiempo. Espero que no me elijas a mi porque…" se detuvo y luego se encogió de hombros, "bueno no es ningún secreto que el otro día tuvisteis una bronca."

"Lo cierto es porque ella es mi amiga por lo que te he elegido a ti." Las miradas de Neville y Hannah se cruzaron, esperando que ella se diese cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. "Quiero sacar partido de todas los puntos fuertes de cada uno, y en Hufflepuff trabajáis duro, no quiere decir que ésa sea la mejor tarea y no quiero nada que se interponga en lo que es mejor para todos. Sin ofender, pero no destacas por tener ningún venazo de galantería Gryffindor, Ernie." Para su alivio, Hannah no se mostró furiosa. Como mucho, parecía conmovida y eso le provocó un suspiro de alivio.

Satisfecho, Ernie se inclinó ligeramente. "No me ofendo y asumo el puesto con el honor con el que se me ha otorgado."

"Genial." Dijo Neville, comprobando sus anotaciones. "Entonces sólo nos –"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sonoro crack y tres docenas de varitas aparecieron de la nada, apuntando a la extraña figura que había aparecido en medio de la sala.

Era baja, apenas llegaba a la cintura de Neville, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una cazuela de cobre en la cabeza y sólo se distinguía la boca, barbilla y las puntas de dos orejas con forma de ala de murciélago. Uno de los inconfundibles jerseys granates de Navidad de Ron lo tenía convertido en una especie de túnica y dos bandoleras de Setas Azotadoras de Tasmania se cruzaban en el pecho delgado. Cada pie tenía embutidos media docena de calcetines desparejados que limpiaban el suelo y las manos delgaduchas y alargadas sostenían un viejo sable oxidado prácticamente tan largo como la criatura, apoyándolo sobre el hombro como un rifle.

Ginny fue la primera en recuperar la voz. _"¿Dobby?"_

El elfo doméstico llamó la atención juntando los talones con el cuidado que le permitiera la multitud de calcetines que llevaba, sin que pareciera darse cuenta de que estaba frente a la pared desnuda. Su voz alta resonó extraña bajo el enorme puchero. "¡Señor, Dobby ha venido para unirse a los amigos de Harry Potter!"

Todos los miembros veteranos del ED intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. "¿El profesor Snape sabe algo de esto?" preguntó Neville.

"¡No, señor! El profesor Snape no puede prohibirle a Dobby que se una a algo que no conoce." La pequeña boca se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Dobby no puede decir nada malo del profesor Snape, pero Dobby puede decir que es un excelente Mortífago, oh, sí, y que es el más fiel al Señor Tenebroso y Neville Longbottom puede saber lo que hará!"

Neville sonrió y levantó la cazuela de la cabeza del elfo, revelando los ojos saltones, que le miraban fijamente con la adoración incondicional que reservaba a los amigos más allegados de su idolatrado Harry Potter. "A los elfos domésticos no les gustan sus amos, señor. ¡Dobby ha formado el HELP para usted!"

"¿HELP?"

"¡Hay Elfos que Liberarán a Potter! Estamos resistiendo, señor, de todas las maneras posibles." Sus ojos se entrecerraron y observó la Sala con una miradita maliciosa. "¡Nos hemos negado a salar la comida de los Mortífagos, señor!. ¡Y no les limpiamos sus aseos tan a menudo! Y a veces…" tragó con dificultad, temblando ligeramente por su propia osadía. "…a veces les dejamos bolas de pelusa bajo sus camas."

Neville apenas pudo mantener una cara seria. "¡No me lo creo…!"

Dobby asintió con solemnidad. "Oh, sí, señor Neville Longbottom. Somos muy serios. Ayudaremos a los amigos de Harry Potter de todas las formas posibles. ¡Dobby ha venido preparado para unirse a la batalla!" Hizo varios movimientos como si asestara golpes y clavara con la enorme espada, pero era demasiado grande para él y perdió el equilibrio, pisándose los calcetines caídos y aterrizando en el suelo como un montón de miembros desgarbados.

Riéndose como loca, Ginny extendió la mano para ayudar al ahora elfo ligeramente bizco a ponerse de pie. "Eso ha sido muy valiente por tu parte, Dobby, pero todavía no estábamos luchando. Esta es sólo la primera reunión."

Dobby pareció decepcionado y Neville se arrodilló para situarse al mismo nivel. "De todas formas todavía puedes sernos útil. Te voy a dar esto," metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el Galeón encantado, "como un verdadero miembro del ED, así sabrás cuándo tenemos reuniones y quiero que vengas y reportes todo lo que Snape y los Carrow y los otros seguidores de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes estén tramando. Serás nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos. Es una misión importantísima, ¿podrás con ella?"

Los ojos redondos brillaron llenos de lágrimas de alegría y Neville se quedó sin respiración cuando el sorprendentemente pesado elfo se le echó al cuello en un fortísimo abrazo de gratitud. "¡Oh, sí, sí!. ¡Dobby le dirá a los amigos de Harry Potter todo!. ¡Todo!"

Por fortuna, Ginny vio que su líder empezaba a volverse púrpura y con delicadeza apartó a la entusiasmada criaturita. Su voz todavía temblaba por las carcajadas pero se las apañó para mantener una expresión seria. "Vale, ahora es mejor que te marches antes de que alguien te eche en falta."

Dobby agarró su casco de cazuela y se la plantó en la cabeza de nuevo, entonces llamó a la atención y saludó marcialmente a la reunión del ED con un ruido. "¡Dobby cumplirá con su deber!. ¡Y el HELP procurará que haya las mejores tartas y té en las salas comunes después de la reunión y que vuestras habitaciones estén perfectamente limpias!" con otro ruido y un crack, el elfo desapareció.

Se produjo un largo silencio y entonces Ernie Macmillan intervino con cara de póker. "Bueno, está bien saber que tenemos aliados."

Fritz Barman asintió, aunque no podía contener sus risas tan fácilmente. "Gracias al cielo, ¿pues estaríamos enfrentándonos a las pelusas de polvo además de los Mortífagos?"

Esto fue lo último para todos, y toda la sala estalló en auténticas carcajadas que todos habían aguantado mientras Dobby estuvo ahí. Tras un largo rato, cuando se fueron apagando, Neville se limpió los ojos con la manga de la túnica y observó la Sala. Ese gran número había dejado de ser intimidatorio ahora que ya no estaban alineados en filas ordenadas. Durante el transcurso de la reunión, los grupos de veteranos y de nuevas incorporaciones se había disuelto y estaban todos mezclados: los de séptimo, altos y seguros de sí mismos, pasando por los nerviosos alumnos de cuarto y quinto, el brillante escarlata de Gryffindor, el frío azul de Ravenclaw y el brillante amarillo de Hufflepuff mezclados libremente.

Tantas personalidades y habilidades distintas, tantos orígenes, esperanzas y miedos diferentes, pero todos ellos estaban ahí por un motivo: el mismo motivo que había conducido a las criaturas más serviles y cómodas al mundo mágico a lo que para ellas sería la sublevación más extrema. Estaban ahí para luchar, desafiar a la injusta y cruel tiranía que se había avecinado. Dejarían de estar sitiados y quizá, tal vez, tenían esperanzas de que pudieran ser capaces de incluso ganar la guerra.

Se preguntó si esto era lo que Harry sintió su primera noche en ese oscuro y sucio pub de Hogsmeade y se preguntó dónde estaría ahora su amigo. En alguna parte que a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes no le gustaría, estaba convencido. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, de cualquier manera, a ellos les necesitaban y estarían también preparados. Tenía un ejército a cargo y no tenía miedo.

OOO

"¡Neville!" la armadura del pasillo del quinto piso parecía haber desarrollado de pronto la voz de una chica y Neville dio un respingo, sacándose la varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica mientras su bolsa caía al suelo con un sonoro ruido. "¡¿Qué?!. ¿Quién?" No había nadie ahí, ni siquiera en las sombras oscuras del yelmo abierto y frunció el ceño. "¿Quién ha dicho eso?"

"Soy yo, Luna." Mientras ella volvía a hablar, él reconoció la voz, extrañamente distorsionada por el eco metálico de la armadura.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En la sala común de Ravenclaw. Puse un Encantamiento Ventrílocuo en mi voz. ¿Me puedes oír?"

Era raro estar hablándole a una armadura vacía, pero Neville asintió, y se detuvo, no muy seguro de sí ella le podía ver también. Decidió asegurarse. "Sí, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Había algo en _El Quisquilloso_ esta mañana. El Profeta no ha dicho nada, pero creo que la gente tiene que saberlo. ¿Puedes convocar otra reunión?"

"Todavía no. Han pasado solo tres días desde la última y no quiero que estén tan seguidas."

La voz suave de Luna tenía un matiz de emoción que Neville apenas le había oído anteriormente. "¡Vale la pena, de verdad!"

Aspirando aire profundamente, lo consideró un momento. Sería arriesgado, pero algo que pudiera entusiasmar tanto a Luna Lovegood probablemente merecía una oportunidad. _Aunque_, pensó, _si se trata tan sólo sobre alguien que ha visto un_ _Bicharraco Volante_ o un _Guasarapo Cuerno-Arrugado_, _la mataré._ "Está bien," acordó, "échale un ojo a tu moneda… no puedo arriesgar tener una reunión al completo, pero podría convocar a los Tenientes."

El yelmo de la armadura se cerró como respuesta y Neville recogió su bolsa, echando a correr por el pasillo hacia el aula ahora denominada de Artes Oscuras. El llegar tarde no se permitía como antes.

OOO

Había creído que la Sala de los Menesteres parecería enorme y vacía sólo con cuatro personas, pero demostró ser tan adaptable como siempre. Aunque anteriormente cada vez que había estado allí había sido de grandes dimensiones, ahora no era mayor que una modesta sala de estar, acogedora y amueblada con cuatro sillas de piel alrededor de una elegante mesa de madera frente a una chispeante chimenea. Las banderolas de sus tres casas colgaban de la repisa de piedra y había plumas, pergaminos y tinta y un reluciente chivastocopio plateado que estaba colocado y en silencio en medio de la mesa.

Neville observó a sus tres compañeros sentados junto a él. Ernie había llegado directamente desde su entrenamiento de Quidditch y tenía el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha, llevaba una toalla colgando de los hombros en contraste con el amarillo y negro de su chándal. Ginny tenía una pluma enganchada en una oreja y un manchurrón de tinta bajo la nariz, las mangas enrolladas para mostrar media docena de notas sobre pronunciación de hechizos apuntados en el reverso de la mano y brazo. Sólo Luna no parecía que la hubieran pillado haciendo otra cosa, sentada impecablemente con el uniforme puesto, con sus típicos pendientes de rabanitos colgando bajo la larga mata de pálidos cabellos rubios.

Ernie la miró sin apenas ocultar su malestar, mientras se retiraba la toalla del cuello y se frotaba la cabeza vigorosamente, salpicando de gotas de agua al resto. "Luna, dijiste que era importante."

"Es sobre Harry."

Con eso, Luna captó la total atención de los tres y Neville se acercó a ella, apoyándose en los hombros. "¿Está bien?"

Ella rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó lo que parecía un rollo de apuntes de clase, pero cuando lo extendió sobre la mesa, se transformó en una copia de _El Quisquilloso_. El titular parecía gritarles:

_**  
**_¡Harry Potter Desafía al ministerio con un ASALTO!. ¡docenas de hijos de muggles puestos a salvo!

"Ocurrió hace una semana," explicó ella, "pero fue totalmente silenciado por el Ministerio y papá no consiguió informes de testigos que escaparon hasta el fin de semana. Ha impreso una edición especial sobre el tema."

Neville miró la borrosa fotografía de la portada. Había sido tomada por alguien que no tuvo oportunidad de enfocar correctamente con la cámara, pero parecía mostrar un mago corpulento que una espesa barba empujando a una pareja de mediana edad dentro de una de las chimeneas del Ministerio, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un hechizo por encima del hombro. "Pues yo aquí no veo a Harry."

"Es él." Luna señaló la varita al mago alto de la foto. "Se parece que el Mortífago Runcorn, pero los testigos dicen que irrumpió en las salas de juicios donde el MBRC celebraba esos horribles juicios, aturdió a Umbridge y Yaxley y ¡produjo un Patronus de ciervo para pasar entre los Dementores y ayudar a unas cincuenta personas a escapar!"

Ginny soltó un pequeño jadeo. "¡Poción Multijugos!. ¡Es lo que utilizamos en la boda para ocultar a Harry!. ¡Ha tenido que birlar un poca!"

Ernie se acercó a la foto, sus ojos buscando ansiosamente. "Podría ser la varita de Harry, ahora que la veo."

"Y Malfalda Hopkirk le ayudó, y Reginald Cattermole y ni siquiera trabajan en el mismo departamento… y el propio Cattermole jura que Mafalda llamó a Runcorn 'Harry', y que sus Patronus eran una nutria y un perrito."

Neville se puso en pie de un salto, incapaz de ahoga una exclamación de triunfo mientras elevaba un puño al aire. "¡Ron y Hermione, lo sabía!. ¡Sabía que se le enfrentarían!"

"¿Escaparon?" La voz de Ginny era tan sólo un susurro, su cara estaba pálida mientras sus dedos recorrían casi melancólicamente el periódico. Luna asintió y sus ojos se cerraron. Neville creyó ver el brillo de las lágrimas bajo las espesas pestañas cobrizas y ella soltó una risita. "Él está vivo."

Él se preguntó si se refería a Harry o a su hermano – o si incluso ella misma sabía cuál – y le colocó una mano en el hombro, dándole a Ginny un apretón consolador, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. "Tienes razón, Luna, son noticias fabulosas. ¿Tienes más de ésas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, pero estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá la forma de colarlas, pondré a los Ravenclaw a trabajar en eso. Si existe un hechizo que nos permita burlar la nueva seguridad, lo encontraremos. Pude conseguir éste porque mi papá y yo tenemos Amuletos Encriptadores que le permiten enviarme _El Quisquilloso_ como simples cartas, pero sólo funciona con una copia cada vez, y puede ser un poco sospechoso si empezara a recibir docenas de cartas al mismo tiempo."

"Hablando de docenas…" todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Ernie, que estaba sonriendo pero un poco apesadumbrado. "Estaba esperando decírtelo, colega, pero puede que tengamos un problemilla con Hufflepuff."

Neville frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, está claro que nadie ha podido decir nada con el Fidelio, pero ha habido una buena cantidad de conjeturas y estamos consiguiendo un montón de peticiones. Parece ser que hay unos cuantos más que se quieren unir."

"¿Y dónde está el problema?" preguntó Ginny.

Ernie soltó una risita nerviosa. "Creo que sería un poco sospechoso si todos los Hufflepuff de cuarto curso desaparecieran al mismo tiempo todas las semanas."

"_¿Todos_ ellos?" Neville estaba alucinado.

"Todos salvo seis, para ser exactos. Y esos seis son nuevos este año en Hogwarts, recibían clases en casa antes que fuera obligatorio."

"Pero… ¿todos ellos?"

Su incredulidad parecía haber ofendido bastante a Ernie, y cruzó sus anchos brazos sobre el pecho, alzando la barbilla como retando a cualquiera a dudar más. "_Todos_ nosotros estuvimos ahí por Cedric Diggory."

Neville se ruborizó, sintiéndose de pronto muy estúpido. "Lo siento. Debería –"

"Tú estás en la casa que por lo general saca a los héroes, nadie va a fingir que eso no es así." Ernie les hizo un gesto de respeto a Neville y Ginny. "Pero Cedric era _nuestro_, y era condenadamente bueno. Valiente, inteligente, guapo… todo el mundo decía que era el mejor Hufflepuff que había salido en cincuenta años, y eso no es poco como muchos podáis creer. Han ido más Órdenes de Merlín a Hufflepuff que a Gryffindor. Podéis aparecer en la portada cuando estalle una batalla, pero somos nosotros a quienes nunca se nos pasa por la cabeza rendirnos, no importa el coste."

Asintiendo, Neville se volvió a sentar, mirando a Ernie con un pinchazo de vergüenza. "Nunca quise decir eso. Solía desear desesperadamente que fuera uno de los vuestros."

Ahora era Ernie que el estaba asombrado. "Pero eres Gryffindor."

"Bueno," le echó una mirada rápida a Ginny, "estoy dispuesto a serlo ahora, pero nunca he creído que encajaba ahí. Solía veros a vosotros en Herbología, o en los terrenos y pensaba que os importaría que siempre lo intentara, que siempre hiciera lo imposible, que fuera siempre leal, incluso aunque me diera de bruces intentando hacer algo heroico. Quiero decir, la gran gloria que he traído a Gryffindor antes que ahora fue conseguir diez puntos por ser paralizado por Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando se fueron a salvar el Colegio." Señaló la bandolera amarilla y negra que colgaba de la repisa de la chimenea.

"Lloré hasta casi enfermar cuando asesinaron a Cedric. No pienses que no os respeto"

Ernie dio la impresión de haber recibido un regalo que no acababa de entender, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia Neville. "Gracias. De verdad." Entonces sonrió. "Y me alegro saberlo, si estás ahora hasta las narices de nosotros."

Neville se rió. "Supongo que sí." Lo pensó un momento. "¿Y cómo os las arregláis Hannah y otros más de cuarto, quinto y sexto que ya sois del ED para venir a las reuniones oficiales y luego tenéis las vuestras en Hufflepuff a espaldas del resto? Me encargaré de extender el Fidelio con Colin a todos los de los cursos superiores."

"Bueno," interrumpió Ginny, "ahora que habéis aclarado qué casa tiene el máximo reclutamiento, ¿habéis pensado en lo que esto –" señaló _El Quisquilloso_, "-significa de verdad?"

Luna le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. "Significa que están vivos y luchando, por supuesto, y que han liberado a todos esos hijos de muggles."

"Eso es muy bonito, no me malinterpretes, pero no habrían irrumpido en el Ministerio sólo por eso. Aquí dice que se llevaron un medallón de Umbridge, de acuerdo a la señora Cattermole. Cuando encontré a Harry junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore esta primavera, tenía un medallón en la mano. Y en Grimmauld Place, había un medallón que nadie pudo abrir… tenían todo tipo de objetos Oscuros." Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y su pequeña mano se cerró en un puño, golpeando la mesa con ganas. "Es demasiada coincidencia… ¡apuesto a que son el mismo!. _¡Tenemos_ que saber por qué es tan importante ese medallón, así podremos ayudarles?"

"¿Tuviste oportunidad de ver su aspecto?" preguntó Neville.

Ella cerró los ojos y su cara mostró concentración antes de hablar. "Sólo lo vi con claridad en Grimmauld Place. Era de plata. De buen tamaño. Con una letra. Creo que era una 'S'."

Los ojos saltones de Luna se abrieron de par en par. "Oooh, ¿S' de Slytherin, tal vez?"

"Dudo que Harry lo quería porque la 'S' iba por 'Saeta de Fuego", contestó sarcásticamente Ernie.

"Slytherin, Saeta de Fuego, Snargaluff, da igual… ¿por qué Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para conseguirlo?" Neville contempló sus propias manos como si éstas sostuvieran por casualidad la respuesta. "No va a vencer a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes agitándole joyitas en la cara. Tiene que tener algún tipo de propiedad o función mágica, o tal vez hay algo dentro del medallón que él quiere. ¿Qué podría ser tan pequeño para caber en un medallón y que resulta tan importante?"

Hubo una larga pausa mientras lo consideraron. La boca de Luna se abrió varias veces como si fuera a decir algo, pero en cada momento se detenía, agitando la cabeza desechando la idea antes de seguir con la mirada fija en el suelo. Al final, fue Ginny quien habló. Su voz sonaba extrañamente vacía e incluso bajo la cálida luz de la chimenea, su cara estaba lívida. "Tal vez no el qué. Tal vez es quién."

La expresión de Neville reflejó los rostros de los otros dos que estaban en la mesa. "¿Ginny?"

"Lá Cámara de los Secretos. Harry nunca habló de lo que le pasó porque no quiso meterme en líos. Había un diario. Le perteneció a Tom Ryddle. Ese es Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, de antes de convertirse en Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Tan sólo imaginé que se trataba de un diario mágico que una vez le perteneció a un chico muy majete que me escribía cuando yo le escribía en el diario." Escondió la cara en las manos. "¡Era tan estúpida!"

Neville extendió la mano y con delicadeza le apartó las manos de la cara, tomando la barbilla en su palma y moviéndosela para que le mirara. "Tenías once años. No te martirices sobre el pasado. Sea lo que fuere lo que ocurrió por culpa de ese diario, nadie murió, ni siquiera resultó herido permanentemente por todo eso de la Cámara. Ahora dinos por qué crees que el medallón ese tiene algo que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos… o, supongo, el Heredero de Slytherin."

Ella tomó aire profundamente, apartándose de la mano de Neville y apartándose el cabello desafiantemente mientras se recuperaba. "Tom Ryddle era el Heredero de Slytherin. Él… él tomó posesión de mi. Me hizo hacer cosas. No era tan sólo su diario, era como una especie de recuerdo viviente suyo el que habitaba dentro. Como un retrato, pero mucho más fuerte."

"¿Y crees," continuó lentamente Neville, "que ese medallón podría tener el mismo tipo de recuerdo?"

"Eso es. Y creo…" Ginny se paró un momento, entonces continuó con la voz temblorosa, casi inaudible. "…o Dios, creo que Harry está intentado que él mismo sea poseído."

Ernie emitió un juramento. "¿Por qué iría a hacer tal cosa…?" evidentemente sin palabras, volvió a jurar y Neville se encontró con que estaba de acuerdo con esa sensación.

Los ojos de Ginny parecía estar sin vida y su voz sin musicalidad. "Cuando su herida le duele, puede entrar en la mente de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Luna, Neville, recordad: eso es por lo que creyó que Sirius estaba en el Ministerio. Pero no eso no es de fiar. Engañó a Harry. Creo que Harry quiere que tomen posesión de él para hacer completa esa conexión. Porque ahora ya no está Dumbledore, el único mago tan poderoso como Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Harry quiere convertirse en él para detenerlo. Por eso tiene el medallón, tal vez ya lo haya conseguido y todo."

"No lo creo." Luna parecía estar increíblemente tranquila a pesar de lo que Ginny acababa de decir, aunque Neville pensara que le habían golpeado a él en plena cara por una acertadísima Bludger. "Creo que tienes razón en eso de que el medallón es como un conservador de recuerdos, como el diario, pero si Harry ya lo hubiera utilizado, o bien habría ya matado a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, o habría fracasado y estaría a su lado." "A menos que," continuó Ernie en voz baja, "sí que fracasara y entonces Ron y Hermione hubieran tenido que matarlo."

Neville negó con la cabeza en silencio, forzando a su voz a sonar fuerte y con confianza mientras se ponía de pie. "¡No! No nos podemos permitir pensar de esa manera… hay demasiados 'y si…' en esta situación. Si el medallón es de Slytherin. Y si es un cacharro para los recuerdos. Si Harry ha sido poseído. Si no lo pudiera resistir. Hay al menos cuatro 'síes' antes de llegar a la conclusión de que Harry está muerto y eso no lo voy a creer."

Miró a Ginny, que había subido las rodillas hasta el pecho y se había quedado sentada acurrucada en la silla, mostrándose muy pequeña. "Coincido con Luna al creer que tienes razón en lo de qué es el medallón en realidad, pero no creo que Harry se haya permitido el lujo de dejar que tomara posesión de él. Si es como un retrato de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, creo que le preguntaría de todas las maneras posibles que quiere información de él y entonces lo destruiría. No creo que lo haya hecho aún porque nosotros tenemos lo que él necesita para destruirlo y no quiere abrirlo hasta que pueda destruirlo."

"¿La Sala de los Menesteres?" preguntó Luna.

"No. Ginny, ¿cómo detuvo al Heredero de Slytherin la última vez?" miró alrededor con los ojos reluciendo con un brillo salvaje con la emoción de haber recompuesto, por una vez en la vida, todas las piezas él solo. "Recuerda, él nos lo dijo esa primera vez que el ED se reunió. ¡La Espada de Gryffindor! Harry necesita la espada ¡y la tenemos aquí en Hogwarts!"

Ginny dejó de estar acurrucada y se echó hacia delante, la esperanza regresó a sus ojos el color a sus mejillas. "¡Llevas razón, Neville!. ¡Es la Espada! Si consiguiera la Espada… ¡oh, y apuesto a que eso es lo que necesita para matarlo también!. ¡Sólo la Espada de Gryffindor puede acabar con el Heredero de Slytherin… y Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes es el Heredero!"

Ernie frunció el ceño. "Pero si Dumbledore ha tenido la Espada todos estos años, ¿por qué no la utilizó contra Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes él mismo?"

"Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor puede manejar la Espada." Les informó Luna.

"Dumbledore le dijo al Profesor Flitwick que siempre se había considerado a sí mismo muy próximo a un Ravenclaw. Es algo de lo que el Profesor Flitwick siempre se sentía orgulloso y nos lo recordaba. Quizá eso hizo que no fuese capaz de utilizar la Espada."

"Tal vez." Asintió Neville. "Pero eso significa que tarde o temprano, Harry va a volver a Hogwarts a por la Espada y es en ese momento en el que vamos a tener que luchar. Quiero decir, que aunque Harry acabara con Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes él mismo, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar a Snape y alos Carrow y –" _Bellatrix Lestrange_, pensó. "Y todos los Mortífagos irse de rositas o que piensen que dejarán que Harry se acerque a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes y le diga 'eh, tengo algo por ahí, a ver si vale para matarte.'"

"Me pregunto," intervino Luna, "¿cómo va a entrar? La Poción Multijugos no le hará penetrar la seguridad de Hogwarts. Todos los pasadizos secretos están sellados. Los Mortífagos saben de los Armarios Desvanecedores. Y apuesto a que hay refuerzo en la seguridad del despacho del Director."

"Mierda –" Neville soltó un gruñido, hundiéndose en la silla.

"Es genial. Está en el despacho de Snape."

"¿Y?" preguntó Ernie testarudamente.

"Bien, pues que no va a resultarle fácil entrar." Dijo Ginny.

"Entonces ayudaremos. Es por lo que estamos aquí, si no me equivoco." El Hufflepuff se volvió a cruzar de brazo, plantado en la silla como si alguien fuese a intentar sacarle por la fuerza.

"Pero," protestó Ginny, "¿colarnos en el despacho de Snape?. ¡Nos llevará semanas planearlo si queremos tener una mínima posibilidad de sacarla!"

"Pues que sean semanas. O meses." Ernie se encogió de hombros. "Trabajamos desde dentro, él trabaja desde fuera y quien quiera que se lleve la Espada primero, tanto mejor. O bien Harry ya tiene un plan, o le daremos un regalo precioso cuando se presente por aquí, pensando que todavía le falta la mitad del trabajo." Observó la mesa. "Neville, tú eres nuestro líder, tienes la última palabra. ¿Qué hacemos con lo de la Espada?"

Neville no lo dudó. "La conseguiremos. Tienes razón, nos llevará lo necesario y utilizaremos ese tiempo para entrenarnos como guerreros porque Harry podría presentarse cualquier día y esto no ya no se trata tan sólo de magia defensiva. Le voy a pedir a Dobby que averigüe todo lo que pueda acerca de la seguridad en el despacho de Snape, es un comienzo." Se estiró para coger la pluma y empezó a tomar notas en el pergamino que tenía delante. "Luna, quiero que pongas a los Ravenclaw a hacer dos cosas: uno, todos los hechizos que encontréis y que podamos utilizar contra los Mortífagos y de los que no hayan oído hablar. Arcanos extranjeros, raros, lo que sea… mientras que funcionen. Si quieres que los ataquemos con Snorkles de Asta Arrastrada –"

"Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada," le corrigió Luna un poco cortante.

"Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada.. Me vale mientras puedas producir uno y nos muestres como lanzar la maldita cosa. Dos, cualquier cosa que puedas sobre Slytherin teniendo un medallón." Se volvió hacia Ginny. "Quiero cualquier cosa que podamos conseguir e intentar averiguar qué se propone Harry. Esta ha sido su casa y ha sido famoso desde antes de que entrara. Eres una chica, así que pareces más adecuada para esto. Quiero cualquier rumor, cualquier cotilleo, cualquier pista de algo que le haya ocurrido durante los últimos seis años. Cualquier cosa que alguien haya visto, oído, leído o le hayan contado. Y quiero que husmees como alguien que le conoce _de verdad_ y ver si puedes filtrar cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar a meternos en esa cabecita con cicatriz suya."

Ginny sonrió lobunamente y él tuvo la sensación de que sus órdenes las iba a utilizar para aclarar algunas cosas personales. "Encantada."

Neville se detuvo, anotando los encargos sobre el pergamino y se giró hacia su último Teniente "Ernie, voy a ser franco contigo… la única razón por la que Slytherin tenia la Copa de Quidditch todos esos años antes de que Harry se convirtiera en Buscador es porque jugaron sucio. Vosotros siempre habéis demostrado ser los mejores atletas."

"No hay nada," apuntó Ernie, "glorioso, astuto o especialmente laborioso en hacer flexiones."

"Exacto. Y luchar es tanto correr y esquivar como es lanzar maleficios y encantamientos." Neville se tragó el orgullo con dificultad y se pellizcó su propia cintura para demostrar al otro chico a qué se refería. "No soy el niñito regordete que solía ser, pero tampoco estoy en forma exactamente. Muchos de nosotros tampoco. Quiero que Hufflepuff nos castigue a base de entrenamiento. Nadie merece morir porque se había quedado sin resuello para convocar un Encantamiento Escudo."

Ernie se echó hacia delante, estirando sus brazos musculosos delante y haciendo crujir los nudillos. "Espero que estés preparado para las agujetas, coleguita."

Neville repasó el listado. En el encabezado, las palabras _Conseguir la Espada de Gryffindor_ parecían burlarse de él. Parecía tan fácil cuando estaban ahí escritas. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Ernie y una oleada de cansancio se le vino encima. "Ernie, tener agujetas es el menor de mis problemas en este momento."

OOO

"No es humana, lo juro. Un corazón de piedra, eso tiene." Lavender Brown le echó una mirada de absoluto deseo al pastel de chocolate que estaba en el centro de la mesa, suspiró y miró hacia la manzana que tenía colocada en medio del plato. "Quiero decir, puede que no me dedique a jugar con las Arpías "soy-mucho-mejor-que-tú" de Holyhead como _algunas _se creen, pero tampoco estoy tan mal."

Parvati asintió, cortando su manzana en dos trozos con violencia innecesaria. "Neville, ella es un monstruo. Nos obliga a hacer flexiones y volteretas laterales hasta que creo que voy a morir. _Chorreaba_ sudor. ¡Harry nunca nos obligó a hacer esas cosas!"

Neville echó un vistazo alrededor, entonces les lanzó a ambas una mirada de advertencia mientras sacaba la varita debajo de la mesa. "_Muffliato_." Satisfecho porque el encantamento estaba bien, se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Podríais expresar vuestras quejas en voz baja? Harry nos enseñaba qué hacer si nos encontrábamos en una situación apurada. Eso no es lo mismo que estar en guerra. No estamos intentando salir de una pelea con vida, estamos planeando empezar una y hacer que dure hasta que podamos. Y no me dais pena. Rowan Glynnis está siendo benévola con vosotras."

"No estabas ahí," anunció Lavender con un tono de mártir.

"No, estaba con Bagman y el resto de los chavales. Me encantaría cambiarme por vosotras. Mirad – "sostuvo su cáliz con una mano y el zumo de calabaza casi se le derramó por un lado. "Todavía estoy temblando. ¿Alguna necesitasteis ataros los zapatos con magia esta mañana porque teníais demasiadas agujetas como para inclinaros?"

Ninguna de las dos contestó, aunque estaba seguro de que había oído a Parvati murmurar algo por lo bajini que tenía que ver con lo que le gustaría hacer si él mismo se inclinara. Ignorándola, Neville se sentó hacia atrás, asegurándose de no mirar las tentadoras bolas de nata que tenía delante cuando se estiró para agarrar una naranja. Él era su líder y no debería mostrar que se lo había pensado dos, tres e incluso cuatro veces. Había algo insultante en el hecho de arriesgar la vida por una noble resistencia y que también supusiera renunciar a los pasteles de crema y pudding de toffee.

Esos pensamientos amargos quedaron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Neville observó que toda la sala había quedado en un silencio sepulcral. El Profesor Snape se puso en pie, agitando su túnica negra como si fuese un manto de la realeza. Los puños de Neville se cerraron y notó el pulso de una vena en la sien. La visión de Snape en la silla, casi un trono, del Director – _la silla de Dumbledore_ – todavía lo llenaba de una rabia contenida.

Le consoló en algo el ver las posturas rígidas y las miradas desaprobatorias de los otros profesores. Sólo los Carrow, fuera de lugar en la mesa de profesores como unos invasores, parecían abiertamente indignados y Neville se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. _No es sólo nosotros. Ellos también saben lo que es usted, un traidor asqueroso. Ellos lo saben, y uno de estos días le haremos pagar. No le temen, es a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes a quienes tienen miedo. Incluso ni yo mismo le temo a usted, porque me he dado cuenta de que es un cobarde. Solía aterrorizar a los niños y asesinó a un anciano indefenso a sangre fría pero tuvo que huir cuando tuvo que hacer frente a lo que había hecho. Corrió y se escondió tras su Amo y ahora sólo se encara ante nosotros porque él le ha puesto ahí._

"Silencio." La orden no era necesaria. Aunque las ondas de odio recorrían a los estudiantes y eran casi palpables, nadie pareció haber respirado desde que Snape se había incorporado. Miró a los congregados por encima de su nariz ganchuda y su labio se torció en su mueca habitual. "Bien, por lo que parece, el agradecimiento se agota en muy poco tiempo. Hace poco más de una semana que empezamos el año académico y ya los Carrow y el Señor Filch cuentan ciertas historias. Cht, cht. El Señor Tenebroso valora vuestra educación más de lo que vosotros lo hacéis, por lo visto."

Sus ojos negros recorrieron los rostros, deteniéndose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por un horrible instante, Neville pensó que le estaba mirando a él directamente, que de alguna manera sabía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían fijado en Seamus, un par de sitios a su izquierda.

"El Señor Finnigan mostró una gran falta de respeto en Estudios Muggles. Señorita Lovegood" – la mirada oscura se volvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw – "pensó que podría favorecer a sus compañeros con una versión muy poco halagadora de su profesor de Artes Oscuras, la cual fue confiscada y destruida. Y el menor de los señores Creevey" – Dennis se hundió en su asiento cuando Snape le encontró – "parece pensar que tiene cierto talento para imitarme por los pasillos. Y esto es sólo el principio de la relajación que los Carrow han comunicado que se tiene en las asignaturas que el Señor Tenebroso en persona ha decidido que estudiéis."

Snape paseó por la mesa de profesores para quedar en pie mientras sujetaba la varita con su larga mano y la hacía golpear en la palma de la otra. "Vuestros Jefes de Casa me han asegurado que se encargarán de estos asuntos, pero durante mis años como profesor he observado una cierta…" dirigió una mirada inconfundiblemente asqueada hacia la Profesora McGonagall, que se enfureció y cerró los labios en una estrecha línea de ira, _"…incapacidad_ por su parte para controlar a esos estudiantes que están tan dispuestos a tener mal comportamiento. Los Profesores Alecto y Amycus Carrow se encargarán por tanto de _todos_ los asuntos de disciplina en Hogwarts a partir de ahora. Creo que los encontraréis más…" hizo una pausa y sonrió sin ningún humor. "…motivadores."

Tras él, los Carrow se incorporaron y Neville sintió un escalofrío al ver los dientes que mostraban sendas sonrisas. Había dolor en ellas. "Todos vosotros," continuó Snape, "estáis aquí porque lleváis auténtica sangre mágica. Este colegio puede que haya permitido tumultos en el pasado, pero el Señor Tenebroso tiene grandes expectativas. Espero que sepáis vivir acorde a ellas."

Agitó la varita y los platos y copas desaparecieron, dejando las mesas vacías. Unos cuantos alumnos de primero que no habían terminado soltaron gemidos de consternación, pero fueron inmediatamente reprendidos por los alumnos mayores que había en sus mesas y Neville creyó ver un destello de triunfo en el rostro de Snape según éste volvía a su asiento. "Podéis regresar a vuestros dormitorios. Algunos de vosotros tenéis Artes Oscuras mañana, os recomiendo que os toméis tiempo para estudiar."

No hubo más ruido que el de los bancos moviéndose y los pasos de los cientos de estudiantes que regresaban al Gran Vestíbulo, pero el momento en el que traspasaron el umbral, surgieron conversaciones en voz baja tan furiosas que sonaron como un enjambre de abejas que habían estado esperándolos. Seamus se colocó junto a Neville al instante. "¿Los _Carrow_ manejan la disciplina?. ¿Está pirado?. ¡Harán que Umbridge parezca una princesa de cuento!"

Neville asintió con gravedad. "Con suerte."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Colin se había abierto camino a través de la multitud, con un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de su hermano menor. Dennis estaba temblando y parecía como si fuese a ponerse enfermo en cualquier momento. "¡No podemos dejar que salga de rositas!"

"No hay alternativa. Es el director, si cree que se necesita reforzar la disciplina, puede elegir a quien le parezca para eso. Está en su derecho, nos guste o no. Quiero decir, sólo somos unos chiquillos." Colin abrió la boca al escucharlo como si hubiese dicho una auténtica barbaridad, pero Neville inclinó la cabeza hacia un puñado de alumnos de quinto envueltos en túnicas verdes que se habían agrupado junto a la escalera a unos cuantos pasos. _Slytherins_ susurró, y se alivió al comprobar que sus amigos habían entendido. "Tan sólo nos tenemos que comportar como es debido."

"Practicaré cómo juntar los labios para besar," dijo Seamus irónicamente.

"Tened cuidado." Ginny se había unido a ellos y bajó la voz mientras subían las escaleras más allá de los Slytherins. "Si estás pensando besarle el culo a Alecto, tendrás que mirar un par de veces para asegurarte de que no apuntas a la cara."

Neville empezó a reírse, entonces puso la mano sobre la boca, su cuerpo agitándose para contenerse, le dolía cada músculo por las agujetas cuando intentaba esforzarse en controlarse. Al final, sacudiendo la cabeza, se las arregló para responder, "Ginny, creo que sé por qué Harry cayó a tus pies."

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja, apartándose el cabello y fingiendo admirarse de su reflejo cuando pasaron por delante de una ventana. "Oh, no sé. Creo que a él tan sólo le gusta vivir peligrosamente."

Seamus le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Lo dices por esas seis bestias ultraprotectoras a los que llamas hermanos, o sólo por ti misma?"

"Soy más de lo que puedes manejar tú solo, Finnigan," le respondió ella.

Él alzó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición. "Cariño, puede que sea un respondón con los Carrow, pero no me veo lo bastante valiente como para discutir contigo."

Neville se rió de verdad esta vez y casi parecía como si estuvieran en los viejos tiempos cuando les escuchaba discutir mientras subían las escaleras hacia el retrato familiar que cubría la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor. La Señora Gorda parecía tan nerviosa como cuando empezó el curso y en el momento en el que les vio venir, le dijo que se fuera a la bruja envuelta en túnicas medievales con la que había estado hablando. "¿Contraseña?" preguntó con la espalda rígida.

"Estatus de Sangre," dijo Neville, intercambiando una mirada asqueada con ella, mientras ésta se abría y les mostraba la entrada.

En el momento en el que el agujero del retrato se cerró tras ellos, los Gryffindor parecieron aparecerse de todas partes y Neville se encontró rodeado, la cháchara de cincuenta voces preguntando, explosiones de ira o pidiendo cosas totalmente imposibles. Estiró las manos desesperado, gritando para hacerse oír. "¡Eh!. ¡Calláos todos!. ¡Atrás!. ¡No os oigo si gritáis todos al mismo tiempo!"

Los gritos se fueron apagando y dio un paso adelante lejos del agujero del retrato, agarró una silla y le dio la vuelta, se sentó apoyando los codos en el respaldo mientras movía los dedos por el pelo. "Ya sé lo que está pasando. Lo hemos oído todos. Sólo tengo que pensar."

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose otra vez más como si no le hubiera dado el suficiente crédito a Harry por lo duro que era tener a tanta gente mirándote. Esperaban de él que tuviera las respuestas al momento y para todo, como si los últimos seis años en los que le desestimaban nunca hubieran ocurrido. Todo ha cambiado tanto, analizó, creo que no es para tanto tener al fracasado de la casa al mando de repente.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó a su alrededor, inhalando aire profundamente mientras veía que todo el mundo formaba un círculo en torno a él, como si estuvieran esperando una gran revelación. La idea que se había formado parecía patéticamente pobre frente a todas aquellas expectativas que ellos tenían, pero era lo que había. "Voy a tener que averiguar por mí mismo qué significa todo esto en realidad."

Ginny frunció el ceño, formándose dos delgadas líneas verticales de preocupación entre sus cejas. "Neville, de verdad espero que no estés pensando meterte en líos a propósito."

"Es la única manera." Se encogió de hombros pero su voz era firme. "Podemos sentarnos aquí y empezar a especular todo lo que nos dé la gana, pero no podemos decidir de verdad qué hacer hasta que sepamos qué significa de verdad el hecho de que los Carrow se encarguen de la disciplina. Quiero decir, ¿quién podría haber adivinado lo que Umbridge iba a hacer? Sabemos qué ocurre cuando Alecto pierde los nervios," Señaló hacia Seamus, "pero no cuando lo están planeando. Podría ser las horribles detenciones como las de Snape, o podría ser recibir latigazos de Filch, cualquier cosa en realidad. No lo sabemos hasta que le ocurra a alguien, y no podemos decidir qué hacer hasta que no sepamos."

Los alumnos más jóvenes le miraron entre horrorizados y maravillados, pero fueron las miradas incómodas que intercambiaron los de sexto y séptimo las que le dijeron a Neville que tenía razón. Al final, Lavender sacudió la cabeza. "No sé. ¿Y si es algo terrible?"

"No espero que sea copiar cien veces 'Seré un buen sirviente' y luego tomar té con pastas." Contestó él.

"No puedes." Era Parvati la que habló y aunque su voz era suave, había una finalidad que atravesó las murmuraciones que habían surgido por la última frase de Neville. Dio un paso adelante y Neville sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que todo en ella había cambiado. Su cabeza estaba alzada, la luz de la chimenea brillaba en su piel como una estatua de bronce y parecía que iluminaba en el centro del círculo de Gryffindors que estaban a su alrededor.

"Si lo haces, Neville, no sabemos de verdad qué nos harían los Carrow a los demás. Estuviste en el Ministerio, estuviste en la Torre, tus padres eran Aurores. Irán a por ti de verdad, no importa el precio. Tiene que ser alguien que no se haya metido en problemas anteriormente." Cada sílaba enunciaba sin dudar una decisión que enfermaba. "Como yo."

Neville negó con la cabeza. "No, no voy a dejarte."

Se giró hacia él, sus ojos destellando con ira. "¿Por qué?"

Se sintió confundido al intentar explicar lo que era en apariencia tan obvio que no podía ni encontrar las palabras. "Bueno, tú eres –"

"Si vas a decir 'una chica', ¿entonces por qué no vas a por Hermione y la sacas de dondequiera que esté y la pones a salvo también _a ella?"_ escupió Parvati. "Por lo que a mi respecta, dile a Alecto Carrow o a Bellatrix Lestrange que se supone que deben estar a cubierto y ser unas delicadas damas."

La mención de Bellatrix encendió las mejillas de Neville, pero se mordió el labio, miró hacia la alfombra para evitar la intensidad de la mirada de Parvati. Sintiéndose acorralado, observó a sus compañeros, pero sólo hizo que la certeza creciente se intensificara. El pensar en utilizar a uno de los niños era repulsivo y todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor que quedaban tenían, como ella misma había dicho, razones para atraer más furia sobre ellos. La otra posibilidad que veía era Lavender y ella no se había ofrecido voluntaria. Despacio, a regañadientes, asintió, y su voz no fue más que un susurro cuando al final habló. "De acuerdo."

"Bien." Parvati le mostró una sonrisa sombría. "Pero conviene que todo el mundo se porte bien mañana. Tengo que destacar."

OOO

La clase de Artes Oscuras ya había empezado hacía diez minutos y no había rastro de Parvati y Neville no había oído nada a Carrow sobre la creación de Inferi. Normalmente no importaba el asco que tuviera a esa asignatura, la visión de un cadáver en la mesa del profesor habría sido más que suficiente para atraer su atención, pero estaba totalmente preocupado por la esperanza de que ella no se presentara. No creía que ella se fuera a acobardar, ¿tal vez algo le sentó mal en el desayuno?. ¿Quizá se torció un tobillo en un mal paso?

Acababa de decidir que prestaría atención para decir algo lo bastante molesto cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Parvati se coló en la clase como si no le preocupara lo más mínimo, soltando la bolsa sobre el pupitre y sentándose en su sitio habitual junto a Lavender Brown.

Se echó un mechón de pelo fuera de los ojos y miró hacia Carrow con los ojos abiertos mostrando ingenuidad. "Siento haber llegado tarde, Profesor," dijo despreocupadamente, "tengo todas las clases importantes apuntadas, pero me olvidé de las Cosas estas Oscuras."

Amycus Carrow pareció hincharse de ira por un momento, entonces el rojo que había empezado a subírsele por el cuello se rebajó y toqueteó la varita casi con cariño. "No, Señorita Patil, debería estarle agradecido," dijo burlonamente. "Por permitirme mostrarle a la clase lo serio que es el Profesor Snape sobre mantener el orden en el colegio."

Por primera vez, Parvati se fijó en el cadáver que estaba en la parte delantera del aula y sus ojos repasaron las fotos que puso el Profesor Snape y que estaban en las paredes desde el año anterior. La masa sangrienta que había indicado como la cólera de los Inferi se retorcía lastimosamente en el marco y ella adquirió un enfermizo tono verdoso, reflejando auténtico miedo en sus ojos cuando Carrow se aproximó.

Neville quiso apartar los ojos pero no pudo, fijado en el terror que irradiaban todos los Gryffindors que estaban ahí presentes. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Pensó desesperado. _Nunca debí permitírselo… ¿qué he HECHO?_

Tras lo que pareció durar una eternidad, Carrow se acercó a la bruja paralizada. Ella cerró los ojos, sus manos aferradas fuertemente al pupitre, pero él sólo puso la varita bajo la barbilla asquerosamente suave y le alzó el rostro. "Veamos…" su voz ronca era un terrible ronroneo. "Señor… Nott."

Los ojos de Parvati se abrieron y miraron fijamente a Carrow confundidos, mientras el Slytherin se incorporaba, inclinándose en un saludo. "¿Sí, señor?"

"No me gusta perder la oportunidad de enseñar." No rompió el contacto visual con Parvati, acariciándole la mejilla con la varita. "La Señorita Patil puede aprender de puntualidad y puedes practicar con ella una de las tres Maldiciones Primarias. No creo que Imperio sea lo que necesitamos, Avada Kedavra podría ser un poco extremista pero creo que Crucio es precisamente lo que necesitamos para ayudarla a recordar 'las Cosas estas Oscuras'."

El delgado rostro de Nott brilló con un placer sádico mientras se remangaba la túnica y sacaba la varita. "¡Sí, _señor!"_

Todo el aire se volvió irreal. Como en un sueño, Neville vio impotente cómo Nott avanzaba hacia Parvati, paralizada en su sitio bajo la punta de la varita de Carrow. Entonces el Slytherin apuntó con su varita hacia ella y gritó la maldición y Neville cerró los ojos. Parvati gritó. Fue el peor sonido que Neville había oído en su vida. Alto y estridente, le partió como si el dolor fuese el suyo propio. Y seguía y seguía. Cada grito se elevaba como una onda escarlata antes de apagarse en pequeños y afilados jadeos de agonía, y entonces los gritos desaparecían y su voz se rompía, y ahora sólo hubieron otros sonidos: siseos y jadeos angustiosos acompañados del sonido neutro de la carne al caer contra la piedra y madera.

No podía mirar. Sintió que estaba al borde de perder la cabeza. No fue tan malo cuando Seamus fue torturado. Él también se había metido en el lío a sabiendas, pero había una diferencia entre un chico y una chica. Seamus lo había afrontado envalentonado. Parvati era su cordero de sacrificio y cada grito era una acusación, una condena por su fracaso como líder por no haber encontrado otra alternativa, alguna otra.

Los sonidos se apagaron en un silencio tan denso que parecía una cosa tangible, grasienta y sucia pegada a su piel. Entonces Carrow se rió y eso fue ya demasiado. Neville se inclinó, apenas llegando al borde de su pupitre mientras vomitaba violentamente.

OOO

"Cálmate, tío. Cualquiera pensaría que Parvati estaba ahí arriba dando a luz a tu hijo por tu aspecto." Le dijo Seamus para calmarle, pero el único premio fue una mirada oscura mientras que Neville se paseaba por la sala común de Gryffindor dando largas y rápidas zancadas, recorriendo el pelo con sus manos cada pocos pasos como si pudiese así apartar los gritos de Parvati de su memoria.

"Tendría menos culpa si así hubiera sido." Lanzó otra mirada anhelante hacia la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas, odiando el encantamiento que lo mantenía cerrado. "¿Hay alguna manera de subir ahí?"

"Los tíos lo han intentado durante siglos." Otro chico agitó la cabeza con pesar. "Ni por asomo."

"¿Por qué la han tenido que esconder entonces?" Neville no se molestó en ocultar la angustia de su voz. "¡Sólo quiero saber si está bien!"

"A mi no me importó que me dejarais en bolas para ver cómo estaba," comentó suavemente Seamus, "pero las chicas son un pelín más susceptibles para eso. Echó algo malo contra esa silla y Ginny y las demás tuvieron que llevársela como vino al mundo o al menos en ropa interior para asegurarse de que la cuidaban bien."

Neville dejó de pasearse y miró la puerta cerrada, mirándola fijamente como si pudiese averiguar qué estaba pasando al otro lado sólo con la mera fuerza de voluntad. La puerta siguió burlonamente opaca y golpeó los puños contra ella, haciendo chirriar las bisagras y haciendo que un grupo de estudiantes de primero y segundo se escondieran para ponerse a cubierto. "¡Es culpa mía!. ¡Todo es culpa mía!" golpeó de Nuevo la puerta, deleitándose en el dolor de los brazos y hombros causados por el impacto.

"Eh, espera." Unas manos le cogieron de los brazos y le apartaron y Neville se retorció para librarse de la garra de su amigo, furioso al descubrir que Seamus era mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, para ser alguien media cabeza más bajo y unos 13 kilos más ligero que él mismo.

"¡Suelta!. ¡Suelta antes de que -!"

"Haga hago realmente estúpido, lo sé." Neville se torció para alcanzar la varita, pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados detrás de él y sólo podía revolverse inútilmente.

"Ahora, no me hagas que te tire al suelo." La voz que escuchó junto a su oído era incluso más enfurecedora por lo tranquila que estaba y Neville soltó un rugido de ira e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de lo que lo tenía atrapado y girándose, con la varita preparada.

No se había equilibrado antes de que un chorro de luz le diera en todo el pecho. "_¡Petrificus Totalus!" _

Esa sensación tan familiar de inmovilidad absoluta se apoderó de él y Neville cayó al suelo, incapaz de mover más que un dedo en el momento en el que Seamus se inclinó sobre él. "No quería hacerte esto, tío, pero estabas ya de la olla y no podía dejar que montaras más jaleo y que vinieran los Carrow."

Neville esperó que sus ojos pudieran transmitir las palabrotas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, pero Seamus pareció adivinarlas bastante bien. "Me llevo esto," sintió que le quitaba la varita de entre los rígidos dedos, "y entonces voy a contar hasta diez y liberar la atadura y vamos a charlar sobre el tema como hombres y magos adultos, no gigantes con cabezones de Bludgers. La última cosa que necesita Parvati es oírte montando un escándalo aquí abajo. Es posible que piense que la batalla ha empezado sin ella, ¿de acuerdo?. Uno… dos…"

A la de diez, Seamus agitó las dos varitas juntas y Neville sintió una sensación de libertad que regresaba a su cuerpo. Flexionó los dedos, satisfecho por sentirlos obedeciendo sus órdenes y se incorporó, sentado en el suelo. Había esperado querer estrangular a Seamus, pero parecía que la pelea había vaciado en él la capacidad de moverse y todo lo que quedaba en él era una herida sangrante y abierta. Temblando, recorrió con la mano su rostro, sorprendido de encontrarlo empapado en sudor. "Lo… lo siento," se las arregló para decir.

"No pasa nada." La cabeza rubia se inclinó con curiosidad. "¿Te pusiste tan histérico cuando me pasó a mi? Estaría halagado."

"Eso te lo hiciste tú solito, pedazo de idiota." Neville dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. "¿Por qué me iría a sentir mal por ti?"

"También es verdad."

Se incorporó, pensando seguir paseándose antes de caer derrotado sobre el sofá más cercano. "No lo pillo."

"¿El qué?"

"Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilito." Neville señaló hacia la puerta cerrada.

"Estuviste también ahí. Lo viste, lo _oíste…"_ no podía terminar.

"Dean." Seamus se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá y le devolvió la varita confiscada mientras explicaba. "Dean es mi mejor amigo y siempre ha sido el que tenía más sentido común de todo nuestro año, como mi mamá solía decir. Estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Carrow yo mismo, pero cuando vi que vomitaste, fue como si pudiera oír a Dean en la cabeza. 'Seamus,' decía, 'Neville no lo está tomando bien y es la mejor esperanza que tenéis todos. Lo que le han hecho a Parvati ya está hecho, pero mejor encárgate de él, o estaréis igual que quedaros sin varitas." Eso ayudó, es raro. Me dio algo que hacer y la parte en la que te sientes inútil es la peor. Así que Ginny y las chicas están cuidando de Parvati y yo estoy aquí evitando que nuestro líder sin miedo eche abajo el castillo."

"Yo ya no soy vuestro líder. Estoy desmembrando el ED" Se sentó y rebuscó en su bolsillo el galeón falso, lanzándolo por los aires sin mirarlo.

"¡No puedes!" la sorpresa en la voz del otro chico le produjo un oscuro placer a Neville y se sintió culpablemente contento de que había roto por fin esa flema impasible. "¡La semana pasada dijiste que no estábamos preparados para morir! ¡¿Y ahora te rindes porque han castigado a una persona?!"

"La arrojaron un Cruciatus." Neville se giró, indicando con rabia el dormitorio de la chica. _"Un Cruciatus _por algo por lo que Snape habría restado cincuenta puntos en uno de sus peores días. ¡No puedo haceros pasar por eso!"

Las mejillas de Seamus estaban encendidas y sus ojos azules brillaron desafiantes. "¡Habla por ti mismo, ya lo hemos hecho y volveré a pasar por eso si es necesario!"

"¡Yo también!. ¡Y sé mejor que tú lo que puedo hacer!. ¡Hay cosas peores que la muerte, Finnigan! Hay cosas que tú ni siquiera –"

Se interrumpió y se produjo un largo silencio entre ambos antes de que se forzara a hablar de nuevo mientras miraba fijamente el fuego de la sala común. Tenían la sala para ellos solos, los otros estudiantes habían huido, pero todavía mantenía el tono de voz bajo, apenas un susurro. "No me crié con mi abuela porque mis padres estuvieran muertos. Sólo dejé que la gente pensara eso."

"Yo no –"

"Fueron torturados por los Mortífagos. Les arrojaron Cruciatus hasta que perdieron la cordura. Llevan dieciséis años en San Mungo. Ni siquiera saben quiénes son. Ni quién soy yo. No voy a ver lo que les ocurre a alguno de mis amigos porque tengo que probar que soy un gran héroe Gryffindor después de todo."

"Mierda." Seamus se apartó del apoyabrazos del sofá para sentarse junto a Neville, poniendo una mano con cuidado en la espalda de su amigo. "Eso es…"

"Eso es por lo que estoy desmembrando el ED," dijo con firmeza Neville. "No podría vivir con eso."

"Es justo." Hubo una pausa larga y Seamus volvió a hablar. "Pero si vamos a confesar cosas, quiero que escuches porque voy a seguir luchando, desmembres o no el Ejército de Dumbledore."

Neville asintió, no del todo seguro de si era incapaz o simplemente no estaba dispuesto a decir algo más.

"Cuando te vas a casa, vas a casa de dos padres que no te conocen y eso es horrible. Pero están en paz en ese lugar en el que están en sus cabezas, como si estuviesen muertos. Yo no voy a un hogar en paz. Vuelvo a Belfast. Bombas caseras y asesinos por la noche. Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes está lleno de odio y _yo sé_ lo que hace el odio." La voz de Seamus se ahogó y cuando continuó, había desesperación en su tono, casi súplica.

"Si dejamos que esto siga así en cuanto termine con los hijos de muggles irá a por el mundo Muggle entero y cuando lo consiga, irá a por los mestizos y entonces encontrará otra cosa más que odiar, y después otra más. La gente que funciona por odio nunca encuentra la paz y nunca deja que ésta surja. Lo sé. Soy irlandés y significa que voy con un equipo de Quidditch con mascotas leprechaun pero también significa que para mi, este no es el mundo que va a la guerra, es sólo la guerra que va a una parte de mi vida que pensaba que conocía mejor. Dices que hay cosas peores que la guerra y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Es sólo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que esas cosas son."

"Harry lo detendrá." Neville agitó una mano hacia la ventana. "Está ahí fuera ahora, siguiendo algún plan que tenían él y Dumbledore. Estuvieron encerrados la mitad del año pasado. Sabe lo que está haciendo y no nos necesita."

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no." Seamus se encogió de hombros. "Pero sé lo que necesito para poder mirarme al espejo cuando todo esto esté resuelto y no creo que pueda hacerlo si me cruzo de brazos… te he conocido durante siete años, conozca o no a tus padres y no creo que tú pudieras tampoco."

Neville abrió la boca para protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y ambos magos se pusieron en pie, girándose para ver a Ginny entrando en la sala común. Parecía cansada y le caían varios mechones rojizos sobre la cara, pero sonreía. "No pasa nada."

"Parvati –" ambos chicos hablaron a a la vez y ella levantó una mano para interrumpirles.

"Parvati va a ponerse bien. Está mucho mejor de lo que estabas tú, Seamus. Alecto fue mucho más creativa que sólo con Crucio, pero esto es un poco de golpes graves en el lugar donde ella se retorcía. Esa porquería verde y maloliente que Neville hizo ha curado como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Bajará en unos minutos. He intentado decirle que descanse, pero ella quiere que todo el mundo vea que no tiene ningún daño grave."

Las rodillas las sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un maleficio de Piernas de Gelatina y Neville se cayó al suelo, preparándose. "Ella no está…"

Los ojos castaños de Ginny eran suaves y profundamente comprensivos. "No, no lo está. Y tampoco está enfadada contigo. Creo que la verdad es que va a estar un poco insufrible por una temporada. Parece que se ha probado a sí misma, ¿sabéis?"

"Sí." La palabra surgió débil y él agitó la cabeza, intentando hacerse a la idea de que Parvati estaba bien. Las palabras de Ginny y la sinceridad de su expresión se abrieron pasó amargamente entre los ecos de los gritos que habían ocurrido hacia unas pocas horas.

"¿Qué dices, Neville" Seamus se volvió hacia él con el brillo del desafío en sus ojos azules. "¿Conseguirá una medalla en la próxima reunión del ED?"

Él hizo una pausa por lo que parecieron años antes de contestar, sus ojos fijos en el brillo dorado del galeón que estaba tirado en una esquina de la habitación donde fue a parar. Por fin contestó, aunque se veía incapaz de encontrarse con esos ojos que estaban observándole fijamente. "No. No quiero a nadie más haciendo eso… La sacaré del entrenamiento durante algunos días."

"Es lo menos que podrías hacer." La voz de Parvati sonaba cruda como si tuviera un caso grave de laringitis pero sonreía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los pasos eran vacilantes, se inclinaba sobre la barandilla más de lo normal, pero por lo demás, parecía haberse despertado de una siesta, su cabello negro caía en cascada sobre los hombros y los brazos revelaban tan sólo un moratón en su camisón sin mangas.

"¡Parvati!" Neville echó a correr, incapaz de contenerse y la aupó en un enorme abrazo que la levantó completamente del suelo. La hizo girar y ella se rio como una niña, colgándose de su cuello, sintiéndose bien, real, sana, cuerda, entera y viva. Bajándola al suelo, sintió que su aliento se detenía en la garganta mientras la contemplaba, como si la realidad de que ella estuviera ahí pudiera borrar el recuerdo de su tortura.

No la habían destruido después de todo. Le estaba mirando a través de unos ojos brillantes, claros y estaba bien, más que bien. Era preciosa.

Neville sintió una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho y fue de pronto consciente de que estaba sosteniendo a una chica en sus brazos, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo estaba cerca del suyo, su piel era cálida y suave bajo sus dedos. No se había fijado del todo en las chicas hasta entonces, a veces se había preguntado si no tendría algo mal porque los demás chicos de su curso había perdido la cabeza en diferentes grados, pero de repente comprendió que todo ese lío era sobre Parvati como la cosa más bonita sobre la que se había fijado nunca, y era lo más normal del mundo estrechar el abrazo, atrayéndola hacia sí y juntando los labios con los suyos.

El beso fue raro al principio, su nariz chocó con la suya pero ella parecía saber mejor que él lo que había que hacer e inclinó la cabeza, subiendo su mano para recorrerle el cabello y puso su boca en la suya. Entonces se hizo más profundo, más apasionado y la cabeza de Neville pareció darle vueltas con toda esa maravillosa locura. Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo estallaban con nuevas sensaciones que estaba empezando a descubrir. Cuando por fin se separaron, jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Parvati…"

Ella sonrió y puso un dedo sobre la boca de él. "Gracias."

Él parpadeó, consciente de que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente y que no debería. "¿Por qué? Te torturaron."

"Me dejaste probar que podía superarlo. Temía que no sería capaz. Mis padres siempre me han protegido y tenía miedo de que cuando tocara luchar, me rompería. Sé que ya no y me has dejado descubrirlo. Ha debido de ser duro para ti… podía oírte gritando aquí abajo."

Él asintió tontamente. "No podía perdonarme por haberles dejado hacerte daño."

"No hay nada que perdonar." Su mano bajó hasta su pecho sobre su corazón. "Sé que tengo valor, pero también requirió valor el enviarme ahí también. Serás un gran líder, creo."

Neville pensó en el galeón, abandonado por desesperación. Pensó en cuánto había querido liberarse de todo eso, de cómo había querido rendirse, dejar la lucha a otros y bajó la mirada avergonzado. "No…"

Entonces ella volvió a besarlo otra vez, y otra y todo lo demás se derritió. Su piel había tomado vida por cuenta propia, una cosa con pulso, hambrienta, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado, cuánto habían cambiado todos durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Era el cuerpo de un hombre el que tenía ahora, alto y de hombros anchos, la barba incipiente en la barbilla rascando ligeramente el rostro de ella mientras se besaron y de alguna manera se percató de que ella tampoco era una niña, sino una mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de curvas sin fin y que sus manos ahora recorrían el fino camisón.

Eran adultos ahora, adultos y soldados que todavía tenían que ser niños y estudiantes y esto era la guerra, y esto era el infierno, y esto era el cielo y él era una víctima y un líder y estaba aterrorizado y sin miedo y todo – todo era tan diferente de lo que había sido nunca. Nevill sabía que había girado alguna esquina en ese momento y que lo que fuera a ocurrirles a partir de ahora, ni ninguna de las viejas reglas sobre cómo eran las cosas o cómo pensaba él que eran, nada de eso iba a importar ya. Tendría que averiguarlo partiendo de cero y de alguna manera, esto ya no parecía tan terrorífico como pensaba que debería haber sido.

Todo era diferente. Él era diferente. Lo peor había pasado, había enviado a alguien a sufrir la Maldición Cruciatus y el mundo no se había detenido. En su lugar, acababa de empezar. Él había madurado.


	3. EL GATO Y EL RATON

"¿Estás seguro de que están abajo, Dobby?"

El pequeño elfo asintió con entusiasmo y sus enormes orejas se agitaron. "Sí, señor. Echamos poción en sus bebidas como usted nos dijo y están durmiendo profundamente. ¡Hasta el Profesor Snape se durmió en su propio escritorio!"

"Yo sigo deseando tener el mapa de Harry," murmuró Ginny.

Neville se encogió de hombros rechazándolo. "Deseamos tener un montón de cosas pero tenemos que apañarnos con lo que tenemos. Así que vamos a repasar otra vez." Miró las caras a su alrededor y dio un golpecito con la varita sobre el mapa del colegio que tenía desplegado en la mesa delante de él. "¿Sabe todo el mundo los nombres y aulas que hay que tomar?"

Hubo algunos gestos de asentimiento y Neville soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción, entonces elevó su galeón falso. "A veces va mal, no intentéis arreglarlo. Frotadlo dos veces y salir de ahí. Se volverá frío para el resto de nosotros y significa que un equipo ha cancelado y tenemos que estar en alerta. Si algo marchara mal _de verdad_ y os pillaran o estuvierais a punto de ser pillados, frotadlo _cuatro_ veces y se calentará para el resto de nosotros –"

"Y eso significaría que tenemos que salir corriendo hacia nuestras salas comunes como si tuviéramos una manada de dragones pisándonos los talones," concluyó Lavender.

"Eso es. Ahora, somos catorce parejas y sólo dos Carrows y Snape. Incluso contando a Filch con ellos, significa que veinte de nosotros saldrían airosos. Son buenas proporciones, así que _por favor,"_ lanzó una mirada suplicante en especial a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, "que nadie tenga ideas de rescatarse los unos a los otros si sentís que el galeón se calienta. Sólo huid. Con suerte, nada saldrá mal, pero si así fuera, necesitamos salvar la mayor cantidad de gente para seguir luchando contra ellos. _Por favor."_

Tras una pausa reticente, se escucharon murmullos de 'sí' y de 'está bien' y soltó el aliento mientras se incorporaba de la silla, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica a por la bufanda, que ya no era de los colores carmesí y dorado de Gryffindor, sino de negro profundo. "Que todo el mundo recuerde cubrirse las caras, por si acaso. Y tomaos tiempo con el Flagrate… queremos esos nombres marcados pero a base de bien. Estos últimos diez días han mermado nuestra moral y no queremos que borren lo que hemos hecho antes de que todo el mundo tenga la oportunidad de recordar lo que está en juego. Ginny, ¿tienes el Chicle Cambiante?

Ginny rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo un buen puñado de dulces envueltos en colores brillantes y lo puso sobre la mesa, cada uno de ellos con la llamativa 'S' de Sortilegios Weasley. "Durará una hora aproximadamente," les informó, "pero si lo escupís, vuestra voz volverá a ser la de siempre. No saben tan mal tampoco. Una mezcla de canela y menta."

Cada uno cogió un chicle y se lo metieron en la boca, se produjo una extraña sensación burbujeante, como si acabara de tragarse la espuma de un botellón de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba como si hablara a través de una armónica; metálica y antinatural, ni de chico ni de chica y totalmente irreconocible. "Preparémonos entonces." Consultó su reloj. "Nos movemos en cinco minutos."

Hubo una oleada de actividad a su alrededor, la gente hizo sus comprobaciones de última hora de varitas, cinturones y cordones de zapatos, enrollándose las bufandas alrededor de la cara y desenvolviendo chicles. Neville estaba satisfecho de ver que nadie parecía asustado, y aunque su propio corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, parecía más por la excitación que por miedo. Se sentía bien haciendo esto, atacando y participando tras tres semanas de lo que era una parodia enfermiza del colegio que todos amaban. Sonrió cuando pensó en las caras que tendrían Snape y los Carrow cuando descubrieran que cada una de las aulas y el Gran Comedor habían sido pintarrajeados con los nombres de los desaparecidos, los proscritos, los 'indeseables' y los 'impuros' y a quienes echaban tanto de menos.

Se enrolló la bufanda alrededor de la cara, comprobando en los enormes espejos de cuerpo entero que la Sala de los Menesteres había colocado en esta ocasión para asegurarse de que nada salvo los ojos era visible. Neville se aseguró que el nudo era fuerte, tanto que no podría soltarse si tuviese que moverse con rapidez y comprobó a su compañero, Ernie Macmillan, antes de someterse al mismo escrutinio. No había margen de error. Todos sabían que la Maldición Cruciatus se utilizaba sin pudor – una docena de veces en diez días, ¡y dos en indefensos niños de primero! – el castigo por ser atrapado en estas circunstancias no era halagüeño.

Por fin, a falta de un minuto para salir, estaban todos listos. Neville sintió un escalofrío mientras observaba las dos filas ordenadas. No tenían ese aspecto de grupo de estudio clandestino que una vez tuvieron. Un Encantamiento Cromomórfico había cambiado los uniformes en puro negro, borrando toda marca de afiliación a alguna de las casas y sus caras y cabellos estaban totalmente tapados por bufandas y capuchas de las túnicas. Los ojos que ardían eran duros y destellaban determinación, él asintió satisfecho antes de apuntar con su varita hacia el techo. "¡Ejército de Dumbledore!"

Veintisiete varitas se le unieron y el eco del grito de guerra, extraño e inhumano de más de dos docenas de voces disfrazadas por la astucia mágica de los gemelos Weasley, resonó a través de puerta secreta como chispas plateadas disparadas hacia el aire. Todas chocaron en el centro del techo en un único estallido de luz deslumbrante, incluso cegadora por la intensidad que tenía.

Cuando la última de las ráfagas finalmente se apagó, la Sala estaba vacía. Habían desaparecido como fantasmas en la oscuridad. La misión había comenzado. El Ejército de Dumbledore estaba en marcha.

OOO

Neville nunca antes había estado en los pasillos tan tarde por la noche. Ernie y él no se atrevieron a encender sus varitas, por miedo a pasar por retratos no del todo fiables o por si alertaban a alguna patrulla de la que Dobby no había oído y sobre la que no había podido avisarles. En la casi total oscuridad, la única luz que tenían era la de la luna creciente y que se filtraba en las ventanas por las que pasaban, los pasillos tan familiares fueron totalmente extraños. Todo parecía resonar horriblemente, cada aliento, cada pisada demasiado estruendosa y estaba seguro de que estaban haciendo el ruido suficiente para despertar a todo el castillo, aunque sabía bien que no era así.

Para cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, sentía el sudor bajándole por la nuca hacia el interior de su túnica. Picaba, pero se negó a pararse y quitarse la capucha para rascarse. Aunque tenía la bufanda firmemente enrollada en la cabeza, sentía como si fuese mala suerte. Se paró delante de las puertas y Neville intercambió una mirada con Ernie, señalando en silencio las bisagras.

Su Teniente asintió comprendiendo y Neville alzó tres dedos, contando hasta uno y entonces agitando la varita hacia las enormes bisagras de latón, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el hechizo silenciador. Nunca había sido especialmente hábil con los hechizos no-verbales y cruzó los dedos cuando cada uno agarró los picaportes. Conteniendo el aliento, Neville empujó y tuvo que resistirse para no soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando las enormes puertas le dieron acceso sin el menor crujido o chirrido.

Abrieron las puertas lo bastante para permitirles colarse dentro, cerrándolas en cuanto hubieron entrado. Ernie inclinó la cabeza hacia el cerrojo, con una pregunta pintada en los ojos, pero Neville negó con la cabeza. Si tuvieran que huir no quería tener que recordar el quitar el cierre en la única vía de escape.

El Gran Comedor era generalmente el centro de actividad en Hogwarts. Además de estar siempre lleno de estudiantes y profesores tres veces al día por las comidas, la gente siempre podía reunirse en las cuatro largas mesas, bien para estudiar, leer el correo o socializarse e intercambiar chismes con amigos de otras casas. Era como una enorme sala común, iluminada por el sol o iluminada bajo la cálida luz de las velas que flotaban sobre las mesas; siempre había botellas de zumo de calabaza y bandejas con té y café con los aperitivos que los elfos domésticos hubieran preparado ese día.

Ahora, sin embargo, ese salón estaba totalmente desierto, las mesas vacías; pesadas y con aspecto medieval más que sólidas y acogedoras. El techo encantado estaba oscuro, prohibido, la luna se aparecía y se escondía tras espesas nubes que ocultaban completamente las estrellas. Al final del Comedor, casi a kilómetros de distancia, la mesa presidencial parecía el estrado de los juicios, vigilándoles a lo largo del inmenso suelo de piedra.

Aspirando profundamente, Neville hizo un gesto a Ernie y los dos se separaron, agachándose y escurriéndose casi sobre las manos y rodillas a lo largo del salón, bajo las altas ventanas. Cuando llegaron al final del Comedor, tras la mesa presidencial, sintió como si se hubieran vuelto a ver tras un largo y peligroso viaje, y viendo el alivio salvaje en los ojos de Ernie, supo que no era el único en sentirse así.

Incluso cuando irrumpieron en el Departamento de Misterios con Harry, Neville nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. Entonces, con todo ese miedo, había sido fácil confiando en que Harry sabía más que nadie y para cuando demostró estar totalmente equivocado, estaban ya luchando por salvar sus vidas. Lo extraño de todo era que no podía decidir si odiaba esa sensación o si le gustaba, su mundo tergiversado donde cada aliento parecía pesar, cada momento tenía un potencial palpable para hacer lo correcto o lo inconfesablemente equivocado.

De pie, se puso la varita en la mano izquierda para que la escritura no fuese reconocida, apuntó a la pared de piedra que estaba justo sobre la silla del Director. _Flagrate_, pensó y un rayo de luz naranja salió de la punta de la varita, sorprendentemente vivo en plena oscuridad. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ernie hizo lo mismo, apuntando unos cuantos metros más abajo. Despacio, los vivos rayos siguieron un camino sobre las piedras, dejando letras tras de sí que ardían como brasas incrustadas, deletreando las primeras letras, luego palabras.

_  
Larga vida a Harry Potter_

_  
Recordad a Cedric Diggory_

Al final, terminaron la tarea y se echaron hacia atrás. Sus bocas estaban totalmente escondidas, pero podía adivinar la sonrisa en los ojos de Ernie y sabía que reflejaban la suya propia, mientras admiraban su obra de arte. Engastadas sobre la silla del poder usurpada de Snape para que todo el mundo las vieran, estaban nueve palabras que sabían que serían suficientes para causar una reacción en todos los que entraran en el Comedor dentro de pocas horas.

Entonces la sonrisa del rostro de Neville se evaporó y su corazón pareció detenerse, la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando se oyó un sonido a través del aire nocturno, como el choque de la trampilla de una horca. El lento, deliberado, burlón aplauso de unas manos.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Su mano frotó el galeón del bolsillo de su túnica mientras empezaba a arder, y lo soltó. Por todo el colegio, sabía, el resto del ED sentiría el calor de la moneda y sabría que lo peor habría sucedido. Los habían atrapado y todo lo que podía hacer era ganar tiempo, tiempo para sus amigos y compañeros para que huyeran, regresaran a sus salas comunes y dormitorios, devolverle color a sus túnicas, ponerse los pijamas y fingir estar durmiendo en una inofensiva inocencia.

Despacio, se giró y Ernie hizo lo mismo y fue con una horrible ausencia de sorpresa cuando vio a la oscura figura en pie al final del corredor que recorría el centro de la sala, una sonrisa burlona retorcía su rostro delgado mientras apuntaba con la varita. "¿Hemos salido a hacer el gamberro un rato?" preguntó con mofa Snape.

"¡Ojalá se envenene!" escupió Ernie, la furia y el odio de su voz eran claras a pesar de la distorsión del invento de los gemelos.

Indiferentemente, Snape movió la varita y se encontraron bajo la fuerte luz de un foco. Neville se echó atrás, alzando la mano involuntariamente para cubrir los ojos mientras puntos brillantes rondaban su visión. De algún lugar más allá del blanco cegador, Snape se rió con frialdad. "Neville Longbottom, ya veo. Vuestros disfraces son bastante eficaces. No puedo decir que reconozco a tu amigo, pero conocería ese estremecimiento y esa congoja tuyas en cualquier parte."

La ira hizo que los puntos serpenteantes de color verde se volvieran rojos, pero Ernie fue el primero en reaccionar, sus movimientos eran borrosos cuando levantó la varita hacia el centro de la luz. "Imped –"

El hechizo se cortó a la mitad cuando un rayo de luz roja chocó directamente en el pecho del Hufflepuff y se cayó de espaldas, inconsciente antes incluso de chocar contra el suelo.

Neville se movió, aprovechándose de esa mínima oportunidad para lanzarse a cubierto tras el pesado escudo de madera que era la silla del Director. No le preocupaba lo que fuera a ocurrirle, pero sabía que cuanto más retuviera ahí a Snape, más probabilidades tendrían los demás de escapar. Pero aún así, sabía que había ganado segundos para él mismo, como mucho. Snape estaba tan sólo jugando con él y podría apartar ese improvisado refugio por un leve toque de su varita, en el momento en que le diera la gana.

Desesperadamente, la mente de Neville repasó cada hechizo que se conocía, buscando inútilmente algo que le hiciera salir de esa, cuando de pronto se fijó en un pequeño sobre con letras plateadas que estaba en los dedos abiertos de la mano inerte de Ernie. Al reconocerlo, se trazó un plan, imprudente e improvisado, pero era todo lo que tenía. Rápidamente, escupió el chicle en la palma de la mano y apuntó con la varita sobre él. "_¡Waddi-wassi_!"

La pelotita amarilla salió disparada hacia el aire y voló sobre la mesa; Neville no perdió el tiempo para mirar cuando escuchó el rugido de furia de Snape cuando el chicle se clavó con violenta precisión en su agujero de la nariz izquierdo. Apenas un segundo después, él grito "_¡Expulso!" _pero a Neville ya no le importaba. Había arremetido y ahora el paquetito estaba en su mano y con un movimiento único, lo abrió y distribuyó los contenidos por el aire.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

Por un momento, se produjo el silencio, entonces la voz de Snape resonó, parecía provenir de todos los sitios a la vez. No sólo era eco o retumbaba, salía directamente del suelo a sus pies, de la silla junto a su hombro, como si todo el Comedor fuese un micrófono. "Pobre Neville. Siempre tan cerca, pero siempre con un simple error garrafal. Contando contra el sentido de las agujas del reloj en vez de en su sentido. Diez cucharadas de ojos de escarabajo en lugar de un décimo de cucharada. Intentado colarle una poción al que ha sido Maestro de Pociones por catorce años."

Neville se mordió el labio y dejó que la cabeza cayera por la frustración. La asquerosa verdad era que Snape tenía razón. Había sido un idiota al intentar drogar al profesor de Pociones y dos veces más idiota al aceptar sin más la palabra de Dobby, asegurando que estaban todos durmiendo sin haberlo comprobado él mismo primero, de asegurarse de que no iban a dejarlo a medias por algo tan sencillo como fingir estar dormidos. Quería intentarlo y responder, defenderse pero se contuvo en el último momento.

_No, ningún error infantil más. Dice que reconoció cómo me estremecía, pero no está seguro de que seas tú, ¿verdad? Es por lo que te está provocando, porque si huyes, no estará seguro de quién eras. Está esperando que digas algo – que te defiendas o que defiendas a tu amigo – porque asumiría que es algo que haría un Gryffindor. _

Comenzó a aproximarse hacia donde creía que Ernie estaba tumbado. Si pudiera _Ennervarle_, y encontrar una manera de pasar a Snape mientras durara la oscuridad…

Un increíblemente escandaloso gemido y una raspadura, como si diez mil puertas viejas fueran forzadas a abrirse a la vez, le detuvieron y se cubrió los oídos para protegerse del ruido desagradable. Se le vinieron a la mente imágenes de lo que Snape pudo haber hecho, la más viva eran los recuerdos del profesor Flitwick haciendo que una mesa vibrara en Encantamientos. ¿Estaba a punto de morir de una paliza provocada por el mobiliario?

"No tan rápido. Te oigo moverte pero puedes desear pensártelo dos veces." Otra vez, su voz parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna, haciéndole imposible saber dónde estaba su enemigo. Su corazón martilleaba con la certeza desgarradora de que Snape estaba tras él, justo detrás, a punto de alcanzarle y – _no_. Cerró los ojos, tomó un profundo y largo aliento para calmar el pánico. La oscuridad favorecía tener los ojos cerrados, creando la ilusión de que algo estaría ahí delante cuando los abriera.

El tono de Snape era fríamente superior, como si estuvieran tan sólo dando clases, informándoles de los ingredientes y procedimientos para una poción que consideraba particularmente básica. "Las mesas y las sillas del Gran Comedor son extremadamente flexibles a la voluntad del Director. Eres un ratón, Longbottom, un ratón entre leones y has caído en tu propia trampa. Ya no sabes dónde están las cosas, ni siquiera yo, y me atrevería a decir que ni tú mismo. Estás desorientado, inseguro, atrapado. Si tocas cualquier cosa – aunque sea rozar con el repulgo o la yema de los dedos el borde de una mesa – te encontrarás en una situación muy… comprometida."

Su mano se aferró a la varita. Estaba atrapado. Quería ponerse en pie, empezar a lanzar los peores maleficios que se conocía, seguir luchando, pero se contuvo. Esto era el gato y el ratón, _pero_, pensó Neville con una sonrisa sombría, _este ratón tiene unos cuantos trucos en la manga. ¿Crees que me puedes oír? Ya no. _Concentrándose con fuerza, agitó la varita._ ¡Muffliato!_

"_¡Potter!"_ la voz de Snape era ronca por el shock, pero se recompuso rápidamente. "Así que has vuelto. ¿Siguiendo el ejemplo de Barty Crouch, eh? Te felicito. Neville era una elección inspirada. Pero te has delatado. ¿No te dije que no utilices mis propios hechizos contra mi mismo?"

Neville no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no importaba. Si Snape pensaba que era Harry bajo la poción Multijugos, que así fuera. Tenía que salir de ahí y se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Con otro movimiento de varita, pensó _¡Proximitus! _La varita empezó a vibrarle en la mano y la extendió con cuidado, sintiendo que la vibración aumentaba, era más rápida, más dura mientras se acercaba a lago. No importaba lo que era, tocarlo significaba quedarse ahí hasta que el Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea desapareciera y se echó hacia atrás despacio, usando la varita para sustituir a sus ojos mientras se ponía en pie y se movía en pequeños, vacilantes pasitos hacia lo que él esperaba que fuesen las puertas. Si podía salir más allá de la oscuridad… pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba ésta, sería fácil quedar atrapado en una esquina, en un callejón sin salida tras las mesas y sillas…

Por un lamentable segundo, pensó en Ernie, inconsciente e indefenso, pero se forzó a sacar al otro chico de su mente. Ernie sabía los riesgos. Mejor que uno de los dos escapara. Dio otro paso más, moviendo la varita hacia adelante y hacia atrás como un hombre ciego, sintiendo los ligeros cambios en la vibración…

Entonces resonó otra voz, distorsionada e inhumana. "_¡Desmaius_!" La luz roja fue tragada de forma invisible, pero Neville oyó cómo el hechizo rompía el aire y se abrazó para el impacto, pero no ocurrió nada, sólo se oyó el ruido ahogado de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo y la otra voz. "_¡Aeolum_!"

Con el aullido de una tormenta de invierno, un vendaval recorrió la sala, casi tirando al suelo a Neville por la fuerza. Se le cayó la capucha y sintió que la túnica se le rasgaba mientras se giraba, poniéndose de espaldas a ella, agarrando con fuerza la bufanda para que no se le cayera del rostro. Sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza, pero cuando el viento se calmó, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de la oscuridad a través de los párpados, y cuando los abrió, descubrió que podía volver a ver.

El polvo había desaparecido por efecto de ese vendaval mágico y vio a dos figuras en pie junto a las puertas, vestidas de negro y embozadas, con los rostros envueltos y las varitas en alto. El alivio le recorrió el pecho a Neville al ver a dos compañeros del ED, aunque sintiera una punzada de frustración al ver que habían desobedecido sus órdenes. Se fueron hacia el mareante laberinto de sillas y mesas que ahora dividían el Gran Comedor y agitó los brazos, llamándoles. "¡No toquéis nada!. ¡Está encantado!. ¡Os quedaréis pegados!"

Recobrando la compostura del todo, Neville se dio cuenta de que apenas había dado unos pasitos desde la mesa presidencial, pero lo más terrorífico era ver que la forma inerte, envuelta en túnicas negras, de Snape estaba tumbada a menos de tres metros de él. Un amargo escalofrío de Vitoria le recorrió cuando apuntó con la varita al odioso profesor y añadió un hechizo aturdidor al primero, sonriendo cuando la figura de pelo grasiento se movió por el impacto.

Atravesando con cuidado para llegar a Ernie, se ajustó la túnica para no tocar nada, puso una mano firme en el hombro del Teniente antes de tocarlo con la varita. _"Ennervate."_

Los ojos de Ernie se abrieron y se empezó a sentar, pero Neville lo contuvo. "Snape ha caído. Tenemos que movernos deprisa, _pero no toques nada_. Pregunta más tarde. Corre." Ernie hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le soltó, dejando que se pusiera en pie.

La carrera entre la masa de muebles fue como correr por un campo de minas. Había esquinas, ángulos casi imposibles, zonas sin salida… y volvían a estar atrapados. No había salida. Neville juró. Las sillas habían formado una barrera absoluta y ni siquiera Luna o Dennis podrían haberse colado sin tocar nada, mucho menos dos hombres de buen tamaño como ellos. Se paró un momento, seguro de haber escuchado la respiración de Snape tras ellos, seguro de que se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Una mano se aferró al hombro y se giró. Los ojos de Ernie relucían con el brillo triunfal de una idea e hizo un movimiento giratorio con la mano. "¿Levicorpus?"

Neville asintió, abrazándose a sí mismo y lo siguiente que supo sintió como si se metiera en una trampa. Una cuerda invisible se le enrolló en el tobillo y se elevó en el aire, volando varios metros por encima del suelo de piedra. Ernie movió la varita con cuidado y Neville flotó sobre la barrera de sillas como si colgara de manera imposible de una escoba, entonces, con un giro de varita, cayó. Recordando en el ultimo minuto lo que Bagman les había enseñado sobre saber caerse, giró en el aire, el aliento escapándose cuando jadeó de dolor al golpear con el hombro en el suelo, girando con el impacto y aterrizando de rodillas ante sus dos rescatadores.

El más alto de los dos había enganchado a Ernie en el aire con el mismo hechizo, pero él se ahorró el dolor de un aterrizaje tan lastimoso, es más, aterrizó suavemente a menos de un metro del suelo. Neville ya estaba de pie pero su brazo derecho no le respondía del todo bien y en algún momento en plena adrenalina, tuvo la sospecha de que estaba seguramente herido, que iba a sentir mucho más dolor próximamente, pero ahora mismo no importaba. Cambiando la varita a su mano izquierda, ilesa, echó a correr.

No utilizaron el sigilo esta vez. Irrumpieron a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor hacia la salida y se detuvo. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él y tomó la decisión al instante, indicando a Ernie. "Abajo. Sala común." Por la luz de las varitas finalmente reconoció los ojos saltones y pálidos de Luna Lovegood y supo que el azul cobalto de los ojos de su compañero alto pertenecería a Terry Boot. Estiró el cuello hacia las escaleras. "¡A vuestra torre, _corred!"_

Apenas sin esperar lo suficiente para ver que los tres se dispersaran, salió disparado hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, subiéndolas de tres en tres. Para el momento en el que llegó al séptimo piso, estaba sin aliento, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero Ginny estaba ahí, vestida con el enorme pijama de Ron cuando fue a recibirle en el agujero del retrato. Entró y alguien le apartó la bufanda de la cara y la túnica del hombro.

Era Seamus y Colin estaba ahí con el pijama de Neville en la mano. Su hombro herido gritaba en protesta, pero a Neville no le importó. Sin pensar quién podría estar en la sala común o quién podría estar viéndolo, se quitó la rpba, agarrando el pijama y poniéndoselo mientras seguía a Seamus hacia el dormitorio. Las mantas estaban apartadas y se metió dentro, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla y hundiéndose en la almohada.

Jadeaba para conseguir aire, su corazón le latía tan fuertemente que le sorprendía que no hubiera despertado a los estudiantes de las otras casas, tenía las mejillas encendidas, su cuerpo temblaba y su hombro pulsando profunda y ardientemente, pero estaba riéndose. La misión había sido un éxito. Snape no tenía ni idea de a quién había atrapado y todos habían escapado.

Lo había conseguido. Lo habían conseguido. Y mañana… bueno, sería mañana.

OOO

Los dedos de Parvati eran suaves mientras se le clavaban en el hombro, pero parecía que éste gritaba a cada toque y Neville se apartó, retorciendo la cara por el dolor mientras siseaba en protesta. Ella rodó los ojos, golpeándole en el pecho. "Oh, vamos para. ¿Cómo piensas que mi valiente guerrero va a impresionarme con sus heroicas heridas si se comporta como un bebé?"

Neville sonrió con pesar. "No se supone que debes pincharlas. Se supone que debes mirarlas y hacer sonidos de consuelo."

"Los sonidos de consuelo no van a ayudar a ese esguince." Le volvió a agarrar del hombro con garra de hierro y el gritó, tragándose una palabrota mientras ella apuntaba con la varita. "Ahora, quédate quieto y después te daré un beso para que te mejores."

"Bésame la boca, no el hombro, y tendremos un acuerdo." Dijo él con los dientes apretados.

Parvati agitó la varita y tocó con ella la piel pálida e hinchada, pero la sensación punzante de la curación había empezado apenas cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, sin respirar mientras Seamus se bajó del final de su cama y fue a abrir.

Para alivio de Neville, pero también para su confusión, era la Profesora McGonagall la que pasó. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la Jefa de la Casa había subido a visitar el dormitorio de la torre y sintió que se ruborizaba cuando se percató de la postura que tenía. No tenía buena pinta el hecho de encontrarse despierto a las cinco y media de la madrugada con la camisa quitada y una chica sentada en su regazo.

Llegando a la misma conclusión, Parvati soltó un gritito ahogado y se puso de pie, alisándose el cabello y la túnica nerviosamente. "¡Profesora!"

McGonagall alzó una ceja pero no parecía ni lo más mínimo escandalizada. Como mucho, parecía ligeramente molesta cuando entró en la habitación y fue hacia el asiento de la ventana donde estaba Neville. "Calma, muchacha. Estas habitaciones tienen más encantamientos que Gringotts. Si estaba haciendo algo inapropiado, lo habría sabido. De todas formas –" hizo una pausa y pareció que se asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios. "Supongo que significa que los rumores son ciertos."

La idea de que alguien pudiera considerarle digno de rumores nunca se le había ocurrido a Neville y abrió la boca sorprendido, luchando para acallar la curiosidad sobre el cotilleo que había circulando sobre él y Parvati. Le preguntaría a Ginny después. No parecía posible, de todas formas, que McGonagall hubiera subido para confirmar chismes de patio de colegio y sus cejas se juntaron con curiosidad. "¿Profesora?"

Ella no le miró directamente, sino más allá, hacia la ventana y a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la luz azulada del amanecer empezaba a asomarse y su voz era deliberadamente indiferente, incluso en exceso, cuando habló. "Argus Filch vino a verme esta madrugada a las cuatro. No me gusta que me despierten tan temprano y menos cuando es para decirme que han destrozado mi aula. Al parecer, alguien ha escrito los nombres 'Ronald Weasley' y 'Justin Finch-Fletchley' bien grabado en las paredes. Y la mía no es la única aula afectada."

Neville intentó forzar una expresión de sorpresa ingenua en su rostro. "¡¿De verdad?!"

La mirada de ella siguió fija en la ventana. "Completamente. Todas y cada una de ellas y el Gran Comedor también, todas con los nombres de estudiantes que no están este año entre nosotros. El Profesor Snape declara que estuvo a punto de atrapar a los culpables esta noche y dice que tiene sus sospechas de quién es. Planea hacer algo al respecto hoy."

"¿Y sabe qué les va a ocurrir?" Neville intentó en vano mantener la voz tan indiferente como la de ella.

"No creo que vaya a ser agradable, pero los detalles no los conozco." Ahora miró hacia abajo, parecía que ella notaba el estado medio vestido por primera vez. Él se estiró para coger la parte de arriba del pijama, de pronto consciente de la situación, pero el movimiento lo hizo con el hombro herido y se detuvo, cogiendo el pijama con la otra mano. Ella le observó en silencio y él se sintió totalmente expuesto bajo esa mirada pétrea. "¿Ha perdido peso, señor Longbottom?"

La pregunta le pilló un momento desprevenido y se miró a sí mismo, luego a ella. "Unos kilos, supongo… no demasiado."

"La calidad de nuestra comida sigue siendo excelente, así que entiendo que ha empezado algún tipo de actividad extra-académica muy agotadora. ¿Quizá de ese tipo que también le ha lastimado el hombro?. ¿Está considerando probar el Quidditch? Nunca he entendido por qué tantos estudiantes sienten que tienen que prepararse en secreto." Los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par. _¡Me está ofreciendo una coartada!_

Él asintió rápidamente. "Um... sí."

"Me aseguraré de poner una nota al respecto. Y señorita Patil –"

La voz de Parvati sonó antinaturalmente aguda y se sonrojó desde el pelo hasta el cuello. "¿Sí, Profesora?"

"Espero que entienda que si el Profesor Snape me pregunta sobre el paradero del señor Longbottom a altas horas de la madrugada, no podré proteger su reputación."

Con un enorme suspiro de alivio, Parvati asintió, sonrió y los ojos le brillaron al comprenderlo. "Por supuesto, Profesora."

"Muy bien." La Profesora McGonagall agitó su larga túnica y volvió hacia la puerta, pero en el ultimo momento se detuvo. Al darse la vuelta, Neville descubrió un minúsculo brillo que habría tenido una niña pequeña cuando les lanzó una extraña y traviesa sonrisa. "Una última cosa. La próxima vez que planeen una aventura, por favor informen a quien corresponda de sus amiguitos que el señor Finch-Fletchley tiene apellido compuesto y se separa por guión. Tuve que corregirlo personalmente."

OOO

A la hora del desayuno, el hombro de Neville estaba lo bastante curado como para que pudiera colgarse la mochila con tan sólo una leve mueca de dolor, pero tenía un llamativo color amarillo y verde en la piel escondida bajo la túnica; decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlo así siguiendo la sugerencia de la Profesora McGonagall. Ninguno de los Gryffindors del ED había podido dormir bien y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de ojeras y de estómagos rugiendo que había según bajaba las escaleras.

Según la masa se hacía más grande, pareció claro que los estudiantes estaban pululando con el murmullo emocionado de noticias censuradas oficialmente; cruzó una mirada con Ginny, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sea lo que fuere lo que Snape les tenía preparado, merecería la pena. El sentimiento de desesperación que rondaba el colegio había desaparecido como una efímera niebla matinal y en su lugar, parecía que hubiera cambiado el mismo aire con esperanza y desafío.

A su alrededor, los nombres eran mencionados, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su propio nombre susurrado como el de Harry en labios de una alumna de Gryffindor de primer curso.

La niña le miró y Neville vio para su propia sorpresa esa mirada de adoración que estaba habituado a ver cuando a los hermanos Creevey se la dirigían a Harry. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con media docena de miradas del mismo estilo y no sólo de los Gryffindors más pequeños, sino de alumnos mayores que ni siquiera pertenecían al ED. Los Slytherins, sin embargo, le miraban con verdadero asco y Blaise Zabini chocó contra él bastante más fuerte de lo que serían un accidente normal, ignorando a propósito el choque, pero alzando la voz para que Neville pudiese oírle bien "-sabemos que no somos responsables de una bromita tan infantil. _Algunas_ personas comprenden el valor de mantener su pellejo a salvo."

Parecía que de alguna manera, el foco de atención de los intuitivos rumores le habían elegido como alguien que tuvo algo que ver con todo esto y el deseo familiar de esconder la cabeza y ruborizarse luchó contra sus nuevos instintos como líder y se conformó por quedar a medio camino de ambos, levantando la cabeza con orgullo y continuando hacia el Gran Comedor con las mejillas ardiéndole.

En el momento en el que atravesó el umbral, su corazón se paró y todo el color se le vació de la cara. En torno a él, como si se hubiera invocado un Encantamiento Silenciador, las conversaciones se detuvieron inmediatamente y sólo los Slytherins parecían ser capaces de seguir hablando mientras tomaban asiento en las mesas y sillas que, percibió vagamente, habían vuelto a sus lugares habituales.

Snape se sentó en la silla del Director como todos ellos esperaban, su túnica negra extendida a su alrededor, su rostro parecía incluso más cetrino bajo la luz dorada de la mañana de otoño pero tenía una horrible sonrisa en los labios. En la pared detrás de él, había una nueva banderola de Hogwarts que lucía extraña y fuera de lugar; las letras de fuego todavía eran medio visibles a través del rico tapiz, pero eso era la fuente de los ceños fruncidos en los rostros de los Carrow y la obvia mirada asesina del rostro cadavérico de Filch. La fuente de la sonrisa de Snape estaba a ambos lados de su silla.

Luna Lovegood y Hannah Abbott.

Las dos chicas estaban de pie en posiciones de firmes, todavía llevaban puestos los camisones, atadas y amordazadas por unas delgadas cuerdas mágicas plateadas a un par de mástiles brillantes que habían sido clavados en la piedra. Parecían recordar horrorosamente a la quema de brujas de los libros de Historia, sólo hacía falta añadir fuego al suelo para completar esa imagen. Luna parecía no estar nada afectada por la situación, incluso parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida, pero Hannah estaba aterrorizada, sus ojos estaba desorbitados y sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas.

_Maldito cabrón_, Neville pensó con rabia, _sabes que eran dos chicos, da igual, sabes que no fueron…_ Entonces a lo largo de largo salón, los ojos de Neville se cruzaron con la mirada negra de Snape y lo supo. Si Snape hubiera cogido a las víctimas en Gryffindor, no habría habido ninguna sorpresa, pero de todo el colegio él no podría haber elegido otras personas que se hubieran introducido tanto en el corazón de Neville, dos amigas más queridas. Ahora, tendría que contemplar cómo sufrían el castigo que él sabía que debía ser suyo, o salir a la palestra; en ambos casos, Snape habría ganado. Era jaque mate.

Ginny le agarró de la manga de la túnica y Neville sintió que le empujaba hacia el banco, temblando con una furia impotente cuando todos tomaron asiento. Intentó cruzar su mirada con la de McGonagall, pero ella también parecía estar reprimiendo aún más ira de la que nunca le había visto, aferrando la varita con su puño y mirando fijamente su plato como si estuviera imaginándose claramente a Snape transformándose en algo pequeño, rastrero y muy digno de ser apuñalado.

La comida se materializó delante de ellos pero nadie se movió para tocarla, esperando sin aliento a Snape, levantándose de la silla y inclinándose para extender las manos sobre la mesa presidencial mientras observaba a todos. "Anoche," sus palabras rebotaron en el silencio como si estuviera utilizando un Hechizo Sonorus, "pillé a dos estudiantes en este Comedor cometiendo uno de los peores actos de vandalismo. Se las arreglaron para escapar, pero ya han sido capturadas."

Se giró hacia Hannah y ésta comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse de las ataduras; tenía en su barbilla un pequeño hilo de sangre que provenía de la delicada piel de los labios, separados por la mordaza. Snape estaba totalmente impasible ante el horror de la chica. Como mucho, parecía disfrutar en total satisfacción mientras continuó. "Las señoritas Lovegood y Abbott os demostrarán lo extremadamente imbécil que son estas acciones. La Maldición Cruciatus no parece ser lo bastante disuasorio, pero los Carrow me han asegurado que disponen de muchos otros métodos para asegurar la disciplina y están encantados de demostrároslos."

Los dos rechonchos hermanos se incorporaron y sus pequeños ojos brillaron con malicia en esos rostros pálidos y pastosos; se remangaron las túnicas y se acercaron con las varitas en alto a las dos chicas atadas. Alecto se acercó primero a Luna y se quedó a pocos centímetros tras ella, inclinándose y recorriéndole el rostro con la varita como si fuese una caricia amorosa. Sus ojos se cruzaron y algo en la mirada de Alecto hizo que Luna chillara.

Fue lo último. Nunca, en toda su vida como amigos, había visto aterrorizada a Luna Lovegood. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron a la muerte segura en el Ministerio, ella fue como una roca para todos. No importa que lo que llevara puesto o en qué cosas extrañas creyera, él siempre podía contar con ella para enfrentarse a todo, pero con una tranquilad que hacía fácil, para quienes estaban a su alrededor, encontrar el valor por sus propios medios. Ahora gritaba, gritaba silenciosamente bajo la mordaza y sus ojos azules estaban más abiertos y suplicantes que nunca.

Neville se incorporó.

"¡No!" Parvati tiraba de su túnica, rogándole que se volviera a sentar pero fue demasiado tarde, no habría podido retirarlo aunque quisiera. Se apartó de ella y se fue hacia el pasillo, estirado en toda su altura para mirar sin pestañear al hombre que odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. El triunfo brilló en los ojos de Snape, pero no le preocupó según se acercaba. Sabía que el Encantamiento Fidelio evitaría traicionar al ED, pero no le evitaría llevarse lo que era legítimamente suyo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y alzó una ceja en burlona sorpresa. "¿El señor Longbottom?. ¿Cuestionas mi autoridad como Director de esta escuela al castigar a los alborotadores?"

"No lo hicieron ellas."

"¿Y tú sabes," preguntó burlonamente, "quién lo hizo?"

Neville inspiró profundamente. "Tómeme a mi. Castígueme a mí en su lugar."

"Muy noble, pero fueron dos." Snape se giró hacia los Carrow, que estaban babeando junto a sus víctimas; perros de pelea en forma humana atados con la más fina de las correas. Él alzó la mano, pero otra segunda voz le interrumpió.

"Tómeme a mi también. Seré el otro." Neville sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando Ernie Macmillan se levantó y se unió a él en el pasillo.

Hubo una larga y tortuosa pausa y Neville se preguntó de pronto si esto sería el castigo. Sacarlos de ahí, hacer que confesaran y después continuar con las chicas y torturarlas igualmente. Entonces Snape agitó la varita y los Carrows fueron apartados bruscamente de ambas víctimas. Las ataduras de plata y los postes desaparecieron como el humo y Hannah rompió a llorar inmediatamente, enganchándose en los brazos de la Profesora Sprout y soltando lágrimas de alivio.

Para la sorpresa general, Luna no se movió tan rápidamente. Por un largo instante se quedó ahí de pie, mirando fijamente a Alecto y entonces volvió a hablar, con su voz soñadora extrañamente clara. "No creo," dijo sencillamente, "que sea una buena persona, incluso por dentro." Entonces, con un gesto de la cabeza, se unió a la mesa de Ravenclaw como si nada hubiera pasado, estirándose a por una tostada y untándola de salsa de tomate antes de que Alecto comenzara a procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

Ahora Ernie y Neville se quedaron solos de pie y podía sentir todos los ojos del colegio puestos en ellos; Snape se cruzó de brazos y le dio unos toques en la barbilla con la punta de la varita. "Ah, sí. El valiente y galante Gryffindor y el fuerte y leal Hufflepuff. Estaréis orgullosos, arrojándoos al peligro para salvar a las lindas doncellas de un destino peor que la muerte. Pero, como estáis tan dispuestos a ser un ejemplo para todo el mundo, os daré ese gusto."

Snape hizo un gesto con la varita y unas gruesas cadenas de hierro surgieron como serpientes desde la pared detrás de él, disparándose en su dirección para aferrarse alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiese reaccionar. Neville se agitó sobre los talones, luchando con todas sus fuerzas pero era totalmente imposible mientras las cadenas empezaron a retraerse, arrastrándole hasta que lo aplastó contra la pared bajo las palabras que había grabado a fuego la noche anterior. Su rostro se retorció y empezó a hablar, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios, una mordaza se enroscó fuertemente en su boda, casi asfixiándolo.

"Os quedaréis ahí," dijo suavemente Snape, "sin comida ni agua hasta que el daño desaparezca. Creo que os daréis cuenta de que lo hicieron bastaste elaborado. Llevará dos o tres días al menos hasta que la última palabra desaparezca." Neville podía oír las cadenas que Ernie agitaba para liberarse y jadeó bajo la mordaza cuando una aguda, ardiente sensación como la hoja de una daga en llamas estuviera recorriéndole la espalda, y le desnudaron hasta la cintura, su ropa raída cayó al suelo.

En algún lugar detrás de él, había sollozos ahogados de algunos estudiantes que habían empezado a llorar. Había murmullos de horror, algunos más bajos y la voz de Snape sonó de nuevo. "Señor Filch, creo que ha esperado esto durante mucho tiempo."

La mordaza desapareció y Neville giró la cabeza con dificultad mientras su mejilla se raspaba contra la rugosa piedra y cruzó su mirada con la de Ernie para hacer un pacto de silencio. Entonces cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes y abriendo las manos para aferrar las palmas en la pared.

Hubo un silbido, un crujido, un latigazo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Una y otra vez. Una docena. Dos docenas. Tres. Cuarenta. Hubo más sollozos, de los alumnos mayores esta vez y algunos de los más pequeños estaban ya histéricos. Otra vez. Una. Dos. Cuarenta.

Ningún chico emitió ningún sonido.


	4. TOMANDO POSICIONES

**Capítulo 4**

**TOMANDO POSICIONES**

Lo primero que vio fue que el mundo había pasado del gris al granate. Neville parpadeó despacio y sus párpados se sintieron ridículamente pesados, todo parecía estar doble, girar y luego volver a su lugar en el mismo tono rojo y plano. Intentó moverse, sólo para darse cuenta de que no sentía su propio cuerpo y se preguntó si no estaría teniendo alucinaciones. Si las tenía, no eran tan malas. El rojo era extraño, pero el abotargamiento era un alivio bendito tras el dolor eterno y palpitante que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo.

"¡Estás despierto!" la voz parecía familiar y se esforzó para situarla, pero sus ojos respondían de la misma mala gana que sus ojos; apareció un rostro en medio de ese color rojo. Era una chica. Una chica guapa con el pelo rojizo que lo tenía trenzado hacia atrás y tenía pinta de estar entre preocupada y feliz. El rojo. Estaba sobre la chica. Familiar. ¡El dosel de su cama! Entonces no era una alucinación. Estaba en su propia cama y conocía a la chica. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

"Uhnnnee." La palabra sonó como si hubiera sido pronunciada por una persona extraña y herida de gravedad, ronca y rasposa, y volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez sólo un ruido fue lo que salió de sus labios.

"Shhhh…" unas manos suaves se colocaron en su nuca y le levantaron con cuidado; sintió algo en su boca cuando la chica – Ginny - sonrió le sonrió amablemente. "Toma… bébete esto."

Era agua. Nada más que agua fresca pero cuando tocó la lengua, supo que no había tomado nada más dulce y maravilloso en la vida. Tragó con ansias pero ella la retiró y él se oyó a sí mismo quejarse desesperado. "Poco a poco, o te sentará mal." Dejó que volviera a tragar otro sorbo y él se aferró al agua lo que pudo antes de tragar, sintiendo los tejidos cuarteados de su boca y garganta como si revivieran.

Estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo. Neville ya comenzaba a ser consciente de que su lengua estaba horriblemente hinchada en su boca, sus labios parecían papel de lija, cuarteados y resecos. Pero aún no era capaz de sentir nada desde el cuello para abajo y esto empezó a preocuparle. Intentó otra vez mover las piernas y los brazos pero era imposible saber si le había ocurrido algo.

Con una sensación de pánico in crescendo, miró hacia Ginny, agradeciéndole otro sorbo de agua antes de volver a intentar hablar. "No pu… sent…me… a mi… smo…"

Sus palabras eran todavía roncas y parciales pero ella pareció entender. "Está bien. Te han dado tantas Pociones Anestesiantes como para adormecer a un Colacuerno Húngaro. Es mejor para ti estar así. Deberías estar aún en la Enfermería pero el Profesor Snape sólo dejó que estuvieras allí para que quedaras fuera de peligro. No sé cuánto eres capaz de recordar, Neville, pero Ernie y tú casi morís."

Él frunció el ceño, intentando sacudir la cabeza. Los golpes habían sido desgarradores, el hambre y la sed insoportables, pero decir que casi habían muerto… "'shag'rada"

"No estoy exagerando. Madame Pomfrey consiguió que os sacaran de ahí al final del tercer día. Tú estabas totalmente inconsciente desde el mediodía, Ernie sólo aguantó una hora más que tú. Fue la deshidratación después de que… de que perdierais tanta sangre. Dijo que estaríais muertos a la mañana siguiente como mucho."

Neville trató de decir otra cosa, preguntarle por ese amigo valiente que se había llevado el castigo a su lado, pero Ginny levantó la copa hacia sus labios y esta vez el agua era amarga, casi con regusto a limón y amargo hacia el final. Quería preguntarle qué era, pero todo volvió a quedar borroso y lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la voz de Ginny, extrañamente maternal para una chica tan joven. "Duérmete otra vez, ya tendrás tiempo…"

OOO

Cuando Neville se volvió a despertar fue con mucha más consciencia de su entorno, pero también mucha más consciencia de su propio dolor. Su espalda se sentía como si estuviese ardiendo, pero cuando intentó girarse para aliviar ese malestar, cada músculo y tendón eran un aullido de agonía y se quejó.

"El Líder Sin Miedo ha regresado con nosotros."

Reconoció el acento de Seamus y giró la cabeza con rigidez, sólo para descubrir a una buena panda alrededor de su cama. Junto a Seamus estaban Ginny, Parvati, Colin y Lavender, pero también Luna y dos chicos de cuarto curso que no reconoció pero que llevaban las túnicas con el ribete verde de Slytherin. Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. "¿Pero qué -?"

"Terrance Runcorn and Malcolm Braddock," explicó Ginny. "Nuevas incorporaciones. Quería ver por ellos mismos que habías sobrevivido y estabas entero."

"No nos meteremos en algo que está peleándose por encontrar un nuevo líder." Dijo el más alto de los dos chicos. Era corpulento con el cabello castaño y con una barba incipiente en su mentón que destacaba bastante en un chico de sólo catorce años.

Neville pestañeó, preguntándose si había vuelto a quedar tan inconsciente como había creído en un principio. "Pero sois –"

"Slytherin." El segundo de los chicos era casi una cabeza más bajo que el anterior, de huesos delgados como una chica, con un aire nervioso a su alrededor. "Pero todo ese asunto se ha convertido en algo tan…" agitó las manos como si apartara algo asqueroso. "Quiero decir, la gente no va a apoyarlo una vez que salga a relucir, y siempre hay habladurías. No creo que le vaya a funcionar al Señor Tenebroso. Siempre va a haber gente como vosotros y he leído suficiente historia para saber cómo van las cosas cuando hay un movimiento de resistencia fuerte… el régimen tiene que reventar más y más y la gente se vuelve más descontenta, entonces… ya sabéis. Me gustaría estar en el equipo ganador desde el principio, si no os importa."

Parecía encontrar todo eso más desagradable que el hecho de que fuese reprobable moralmente pero Neville imaginó que no importaba siempre y cuando fuese sincero. Sus ojos repasaron al primero, Runcorn. "Tú nombre me suena."

"Mi padre es un Mortífago. Creo personalmente que lo que está haciendo el Señor Tenebroso es magnífico. Me encantaría no tener que codearme con sangre sucias de nuevo, pero Potter se hizo pasar por mi padre en el Ministerio y el Señor Tenebroso fue por él…" los ojos oscuros y embozados se cerraron y Neville reconoció demasiado bien la expresión del muchacho.

"¿Torturado?" preguntó suavemente.

El chico asintió. "Horriblemente." Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez y brillaban con una furia impotente. "¡Él no había hecho nada malo!. ¡Esa sangre sucia le echó algo al café cuando el otro le preguntaba alguna idiotez justo después de que se le Apareciera para trabajar y lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba desangrándose por la nariz!. ¡El Señor Tenebroso se ha vuelto loco!" una mirada salvaje, atormentada se había pintado en el rostro de Runcorn. "¡Los Malfoy estarán mejor muertos la próxima vez que su mano vuelva a picarle y eran unos de los más fieles y poderosos – ya no distingue amigos y enemigos!"

A pesar de los comentarios racistas sobre los hijos de muggles, Neville se sintió más seguro acerca de Runcorn que de Braddock. Había algo más poderoso que ninguna deducción histórica y el valor de tener al hijo de un Mortífago entre ellos no era nada que debían tomarse a la ligera. Por otro lado, Dumbledore había aprendido la lección sobre confiar en renegados y Neville no lo olvidaba. Miró más allá de los dos Slytherin para buscar a Ginny y Luna. "Dejadme hablarlo con mis Tenientes. Seamus, llévatelos a la sala común… y encárgate que nadie se mete con ellos. Son nuestros invitados ahora mismo."

Cuando la puerta se cerró con ellos tres, Ginny puso una mueca. "El primer punto del orden del día es lavarle la boca con un Scourgify a Runcorn."

"El primer punto del orden del día," corrigió Neville, "es que me déis una _muy buena_ razón de por qué confiasteis en ellos…" se incorporó, soltando un leve quejido cuando su espalda le dolió hasta la garganta, tanto que le provocaba ganas de vomitar. "Olvidadlo. El primer punto del orden del día es tomar más Poción Anestesiante."

"Madam Pomfrey dijo que no podías tomar más en un plazo de cuatro horas." Le dijo apesadumbrada Lavender. "Es muy potente y dice que si te tomas demasiada puedes hacerte adicto a ellas y es peor que enfrentarte al dolor yendo y viniendo. Lo mismo con el Filtro de Sueño. Aunque hemos podido meterte unos nueve litros de agua y un par de tazones de cereales, así que deberías sentirte un poco mejor, visto así."

Neville soltó un juramente y luego miró a Ginny. _"¿__Slytherins_?"

"Pues sí." Ella acercó su silla y puso un codo sobre la cama e inclinándose hacia él. "Lo que pasa es que no me fío de ellos pero Luna tuvo un buen argumento." Movió la cabeza hacia la Teniente de Ravenclaw, que se encogió de hombros.

"Ellos vinieron a nosotros. Significa que han hecho conjeturas. Esto es como yo lo veo, si los rechazamos, se cabrearán, se enfurecerán y tendrán libertad de cotillear y extender comentarios y rumores en su Casa. Si los aceptamos, estarán bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio y estamos mucho más protegidos porque _no pueden_ delatarnos. Oh, y te he hecho flores." La palabra 'hecho' sonó bastante extraña pero ella extendió una mano pálida y delicada y él se fijó en que tenía un papelito plegado. Cuando abrió los dedos, el papelito estalló en una cascada de hermoso burdeos brillante y flores doradas que se abrían de forma extravagante sobre su regazo.

El sonrió al recordar de nuevo por qué Luna había merecido la cantidad de dolor que estaba padeciendo. Era de verdad una amiga maravillosa. Verla sufrir lo que él estaba pasando o peor, a manos de los Carrow, habría sido un trauma insoportable. "Gracias," le dijo, esperando que ella comprendiera que se refería a mucho más que a las flores, "-y supongo que llevas razón en lo de los Slytherins. Es sólo que me incomodan muchísimo."

Colin hizo una mueca y un gesto extremadamente descriptivo y Lavender suprimió una carcajada. Ginny no tuvo tanto éxito. "Colin, a veces aciertas de lleno," dijo entre risitas.

El Guardián Secreto se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose. "Lo intento."

"Todos lo intentamos." Neville dejó que sus ojos se cerraran un momento, subiendo los hombros con todo el cuidado posible y así encontrar una postura que fuera al menos parcialmente cómoda. Cuando lo hizo, se le vino algo a la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. "Por los pantalones de Merlín - ¡Ernie!" Se esforzó para sentarse, apenas notando el dolor pero Parvati y Colin lo agarraron en un gesto suave pero firme para inmovilizarlo.

"Está bien," le tranquilizó Luna, "Ernie está bien. Tiene… bueno, todo su curso se ha saltado las clases en los últimos dos días para cuidarle. Los Carrow quisieron castigarlos a todos ellos, pero la Profesora Sprout ha estado impresionante. Les bloqueó el paso en la sala común y les dijo que si les ocurría ponerles un dedo encima a Ernie o a alguno que le ayudara, tendrían que vérselas en persona con todos los Hufflepuff del pasado y del presente." Inclinó la cabeza con una mirada fascinada. "De verdad le dan sentido a esto de la lealtad."

Nevile pensó en cuánta fuerza había adquirido por esos ojos avellana llenos de resolución y esbozó una sonrisa profunda y calmada. "No la subestimes, Luna. Es una cosa increíble." Se movió, otra vez hacienda una mueca de dolor. "¿Hay _algo…?"_

"Ahora que estás despierto, podemos usar mejores hechizos curativos y todavía tenemos ese mejunje tuyo. Si quieres, podemos salir un momento y dejar que Parvati lo haga." Ginny intercambió una mirada significativa con Lavender, que aferró el hombro de Colin como había visto Neville en las madres con sus hijos pequeños en la puerta de Honeydukes."

"Está bien," dijo Neville, "quiero decir, no tiene mucho sentido ser vergonzoso en cuanto a quitarme la camisa cuando me han utilizado como tapiz delante de todo el colegio."

"No," y ahora había un tono raro en la voz de Ginny que él identificaba como que ella estaba comunicándose con esa frecuencia que sólo las chicas podían entender. Incluso Luna levantó la mirada como si estuviera recibiendo alguna señal inalámbrica privada, se puso en pie y colocó las flores en la mesilla. "Nosotros nos vamos. Tú y Parvati necesitáis estar solos."

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron de par en par y Ginny le dio un pequeño empellón y le agarró del otro hombro. "Oh, por favor, ni siquiera podía Harry, pequeño pervertido… y _créeme_, estoy segura. Neville todavía está asumiendo lo de ser héroe." Intercambió otra mirada significativa con Lavender. "Nada puede ir más allá que eso." Las dos chicas arrastraron del dormitorio a un desconcertado y protestón Colin con Luna siguiéndoles de cerca; las pesadas puertas se cerraron con un clic ruidoso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Parvati apartó las mantas y se subió a la cama a su lado con el bol familiar de mejunje espeso y verde en la mano. Sus ojos oscuros eran suaves cuando le miraba y le puso con cuidado la otra mano en su pecho, tan ligera como una mariposa. "¿Te duele?"

La boca de Neville se torció en una sonrisa irónica. "Oh, un poco."

"Deja que haga lo que pueda. Por favor." Ella le retiró totalmente las mantas y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que había una capa de vendas alrededor del torso desde sus hombros hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama. "¿Puedes darte la vuelta?"

Lo intentó, pero se sorprendió por descubrir que ese gesto simple estaba más allá de los límites de sus fuerzas. Jadeó. "Lo siento…"

"No." ella bajó el bol y sacó la varita. Mientras la movía encima de él, él sintió una extraña sensación de ligereza, como si la carne y el hueso fuesen de aire y ella le giró tan fácilmente como a una muñeca. Neville se sintió avergonzado de su propia debilidad, pero agitó la cabeza. "Es un milagro que estés vivo. No te preocupes. Recuperarás tus fuerzas muy pronto."

Con otro movimiento de varita él sintió aire fresco en la piel y las vendas se desprendieron. Sonrió con amargura. "Lo haces con mucha más suavidad que Snape."

"Eso espero." Hubo un sonido como si alguien sorbiera en el momento en el que ella aplicó la mezcla del cuenco; sintió que ella empezaba a embadurnarla en las heridas abiertas que cruzaban por su espalda y suspiró aliviado. La curación picaba pero ese escozor ardiente tras los latigazos se redujo casi al instante. "¿Te alivia?"

"Mucho, gracias." Dijo Neville agradecido.

Parvati trabajó en silencio hasta que toda su espalda quedó cubierta con la mezcla, el fuerte olor penetraba en el dormitorio de la torre. Entonces ella volvió a agitar la varita y las vendas se colocaron con una sensación calmante y el volvió a colocar sobre su espalda. Con otro movimiento de varita, el Encantamiento Ligeropluma desapareció y Neville sintió que volvía a hundirse en el colchón. Ella se inclinó y le besó con cuidado en la frente. "Lo siento mucho."

Neville frunció las cejas al mirarla absolutamente confundido. "¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Ella miró hacia el suelo, girando el cuenco en las manos y mordiéndose el labio. "Neville… te tengo que contar algo."

Él alzó una ceja con curiosidad. "Si es que estabas besándote con Seamus mientras estaba inconsciente, te perdono, pero puede que le dé una leche cuando me apetezca."

"No, no he estado besándome con nadie." Ella volvió a hacer una pausa, entonces se le encendieron las mejillas y cuando miró hacia él, los ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas. "Neville, no puedo hacer esto."

"¿Vas a dejar el E.D.?"

"Me refiero a nosotros. Es sólo que… soy débil, lo sé. Ginny está aún enamorada de Harry y ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo o muerto, pero es que es eso, Neville. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti."

"Lo sé." Neville se sorprendió por las palabras cuando las decía, pero sabía que era cierto. Nunca había creído que Parvati lo amara y él, ahora que pensaba en ello, tampoco la amaba. Le caía bien, eran grandes amigos y lo que habían hecho juntos era estupendo, pero esa conexión maravillosa, ese algo extra que había visto entre otros de sus amigos no estaba ahí. Era una amiga y una chica preciosa a la que disfrutaba besar, pero nada más. "No tienes que llorar, Parvati. Me _gustas_ mucho, pero tampoco estoy enamorado de ti."

"No lo entiendes." Él se sentía completamente seguro de eso, pero se calló mientras ella seguía halando. "Podría _amarte_ y no quiero. Hay mucho más acerca de ti de lo que pensaba y hay algo sobre hacer esto, sobre liderar el E.D… estás cambiando. Estás convirtiéndote en un verdadero héroe y –" Se interrumpió, apartando la vista como si estuviese de pronto avergonzada. "-Oh, ya te darás cuenta al final, pero no tienes mala pinta ahora que ya no vas con la cabeza baja mordiéndote el labio y asustándote por todo."

Neville frunció el ceño al oír eso, un poco ofendido. "Espero que no pienses que soy tan repulsivo si has estado besándome durante dos semanas."

"¡Claro que no!" Pero pensaba que eras una monada y dulce… te estás haciendo guapo. Da igual" agitó la cabeza en un gesto algo frustrado. "Es una diferencia para las chicas, no te interesa realmente. Pero habrá otras chicas, Neville y quiero que sepas que me parecerá bien."

"Gracias." No sabía que más decir.

"Quiero que sepas que me parecerá bien porque no habrá otros chicos para mi y no quiero que pienses que sigo colgada de ti." Su tono era firme pero no había timbre de sacrificio y a Neville se le vino una idea repentina mientras él pensaba en una tía lejana que una vez conoció por Navidad.

"¿Has decidido que te gustan…?" hizo una pausa, recordando la forma en que su abuela se había referido al tema. "¿Qué te gusta _dar vueltas a tu caldero en la misma dirección?"_

"¡¿Qué?!" ella le miró como si le hubieran crecido tentáculos de las orejas y luego puso los ojos en blanco. "No, Neville, esperaba que te hubieses dado cuenta que sin duda alguna, a mi me van los tíos." Parvati soltó un suspiro exasperado y a continuación su voz volvió a ser seria. "Fue el segundo día que estuviste aquí. No te movías, tu espalda tenía un aspecto horrible… y Ernie a tu lado… oh, Neville, fue terrible tener que veros a los dos sufriendo así."

Parvati sintió un escalofrío, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza. Neville estiró una mano para reconfortarla, pero se detuvo, no muy seguro de si podía hacer eso. Por fortuna ella no pareció enterarse. "He estado observando a Susan – lleva enamorada de Ernie años – y por lo que ella ha pasado y me di cuenta de que si te amara habría sido demasiado. Ginny dijo que la única forma en que lo soporta es porque no tiene que saber. Si me enamorara de cualquier chico de este colegio en este momento, podría perderlo mañana de una forma espantosa y tendría que quedarme ahí a verlo. No puedo soportar eso."

"Pues no te enamores de mi." Ahora él puso la mano en su muslo y sintió alivio cuando ella no hizo ningún gesto para apartarlo. "Podemos ser amigos y besarnos también."

"Podemos ser amigos." Ahora sí que le apartó la mano. "Pero si seguimos enrollándonos sería fácil que… nada, confía en mi. Podemos ser amigos, pero eso es todo."

Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos y finalmente Neville asintió. "Está bien."

Ella pestañeó. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí. No quiero que lo pases mal."

"¿Pero sólo 'está bien'?" Parvati estaba mirándole fijamente como si fuese ofensivo.

"Bueno, si somos amigos y ya estamos de acuerdo que no estamos enamorados, ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada fija que dejaba implícita que había muchas cosas que _ella_ quería decir, pero apartó la cabeza, dejando el cuenco en la mesilla de noche y buscando algo en su bolsillo. "No te preocupes de eso, Neville. Es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar _'cuando no damos vueltas a nuestro caldero en nuestra propia dirección'_. Pero mi galeón se ha apagado. Tenemos que estar preparados para la reunión de mañana." Se puso en pie y Neville la llamó.

"¡Parvati!"

Ella se dio la vuelta con una mirada ilegible. "¿Sí?"

"Diles a Ginny y Luna que iré para la reunión." Su voz sonó todo lo fuerte que pudo y parecía que ella se sorprendió por su entereza.

"Neville, ¡no puedes ni siquiera darte la vuelta solo!"

"Entonces tendré ayuda. Pero iré esta noche." Clavó su mirada en ella, haciendo que comprendiera cuánto necesitaba estar de vuelta con todos ellos, de sentir su fuerza, su determinación, de _saber_ por qué había permitido tres días de tortura y quién sabe cuánto pasaría hasta que estuviera completamente en pie. _"Por favor_, Parvati. _Necesito_ ir. Lo dijiste tú misma, es duro para quienes tienen que verlo. Quiero que todos vean que no me han roto en pedazos y tengo que saber que ellos tampoco. Esto acaba de comenzar. Díselo a Ginny. Como amiga."

Parvati se quedó en silencio por un rato y él se sintió seguro de que ella estaba decidiendo cómo negarse con amabilidad hasta que finalmente asintió con solemnidad. "Como amiga."

Se dio la vuelta mientras que abría la puerta y se colaba, dejándole solo. Neville no estaba seguro de si esas últimas palabras eran para que él las escuchara o no. "¡Chicos de Gryffindor! Oh, gracias al cielo que es sólo una amiga."

OOO

"Hablando como el Teniente de Gryffindor, tu segundo al mando, tu amiga… oh, diablos, y como la novia de Harry Potter, la hermana de Ron y la Capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor si esto ayuda, creo que estás mal de la cabeza si haces esto." Ginny le miró con reproche y los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho.

"Lo tengo que hacer. Ya os he dicho por qué. Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme?" Neville dejó que la exasperación fluyera libremente con sus palabras y su propia barbilla al tenía alzada desafiando tanto como ella.

Ella suspiró. "Sí, te ayudaré, pero sólo porque no quiero imaginar las idioteces que habrías hecho si no. Michael y Terry ya están esperando en la sala común. Creí que no podría convencerte."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Michael y Terry?"

"Para llevarte." Ginny le echo una mirada dura. "Porque si crees que vas a entrar ahí, tú mismo. Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas."

Neville parpadeó, entonces pensó cómo Parvati lo había movido con tanta facilidad ese día. "¿No puedes usar un Encantamiento Ligeropluma?"

"Neville, ¿cuánto mides?"

El frunció el ceño, pensándoselo. "Realmente no lo sé con exactitud. No creo que la abuela me haya medido desde que tenía catorce años. Ahora… sería uno ochenta y tantos, supongo."

"Uno ochenta y tres." Anunció ella concisamente y él se fijó en ella.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Porque eras como unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Ron cuando ibas encogido por ahí y esa es su estatura. Pero la cosa es que aunque usáramos el Ligeropluma, yo mido uno sesenta y seis si estoy totalmente estirada y con unos buenos tacones. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevarte allí?. ¿Arrastrándote?" ella indicó hacia la puerta. "Michael y Terry son los únicos tipos que son lo bastante altos y no están en Hufflepuff atados a Ernie."

Comprendiendo el punto de vista, Neville asintió. "Entonces que pasen."

Ella le dio otra mirada larga y cargada de reproche, entonces se marchó con un movimiento del cabello. Él podía oirla a través de la puerta abierta según bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común. "Podéis subir, chicos. El Idiota al Mando está en la cama, la reunión empieza en media hora. Sois chicos listos, haced lo posible para que razone."

En unos momentos, Michael Corner y Terry Boot entraron en el dormitorio de la torre y Neville les sonrió con extrañeza. "Siento que tengáis que hacer esto, chicos."

Michael se encogió de hombros. "No pasa nada, tío. Hemos visto todos lo que te ha pasado. Quiero decir, si has resistido a la guapa, inteligente y mejor convocadora del Maleficio Mocomurciélago del colegio, ¿que podemos hacer nosotros para convencerte?" él indicó el pie de la cama. "¿Es este tu baúl?"

Neville asintió y Michael se arrodilló, abriendo la tapa del baúl y buscando un uniforme de Hogwarts. Mientras veía cómo apilaba, desde calcetines a corbata, a cinturón y chaleco, se dio cuenta de que esos días que llegaba tarde a clase era cuando había sido consciente de cuántas partes de ropa estaban implicadas en el mero hecho de vestirse. Parecía bastante impresionante al considerarlo todo, pero no quería irse como si fuese un inválido y estaba agradecido por no tener que explicárselo a los dos Ravenclaw.

Terry sacó las mantas y le puso una mano en la espalda, entonces frunció el ceño. "Neville, ¿esto va a dañarte la espalda más aún? No me importa ayudarte, pero no quiero empeorar tus heridas."

"No," respondió con sinceridad. "Parvati puso algo que está cerrando las heridas. Es sólo que en estos momentos estoy un poco entumecido, dolorido y débil como un Pygmy Puff. Con un par de días de comida y descanso y estaré dispuesto a volver con Bagman, lo digo en serio."

"Está bien." Terry metió una mano bajo la espalda y con cuidado empujó, la otra mano estaba encima del pecho de Neville mientras le ayudaba para sentarlo. Bajo la nueva y curada superficie, los músculos heridos dolían y Terry dudó, viendo cómo se le escapaba el color del rostro de su comandante. "¿Estamos bien?"

"¿He mencionado algo de sentir dolor?" Neville intentó esbozar una sonrisa irónica que pareció satisfacer a los demás.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa ásperamente. "Sí, casualmente lo has hecho. Y me figuro que decías la verdad." Alzó la mirada y vio que Michael estaba a su lado con el uniforme hecho un paquete en sus manos. "Empezaremos con la camisa, esas vendas vendrán bien como camiseta interior."

Los dos jóvenes ejercieron de equipo muy bien coordinado, turnándose para incorporarle y ayudarle a meter los brazos en el algodón blanco. Neville estaba contento de saber que la fuerza empezaba a regresar un poco, aunque estaba bastante avergonzado de que no podía ni alzar los brazos por sí mismo. Miró a Michael. "Sois un buen equipo. ¿Es que acaso habéis hecho esto antes?"

Intercambiaron una mirada y Michael se echó a reir. "Nah. Terry y yo hemos sido muy amigos desde primero. Creo que podemos leernos la mente y todo."

"Recordaré poneros como equipo más a menudo," contestó Neville.

Terry sacudió la cabeza mientras le ataba la corbata oro y granate alrededor del cuello de Neville. "No si es demasiado peligroso. Creo que pedería toda mi racionalidad si hubiese estado Mike junto a mi en aquel muro."

"¡No imaginaba que eso le podría pasar a un Ravenclaw!" Neville abrió la boca horrorizado y ellos sonrieron.

"Sólo en circunstancias muy extremas," dijo sombríamente Michael.

"Hablando de circunstancias," Neville subió los brazos de nuevo cuando ellos le colocaron el chaleco sobre los hombros y lo bajaban. "He tenido mucho tiempo para darle vueltas y me está fastidiando. ¿Cómo le acertaste a Snape con ese Aturdidor, Terry? Estaba muy oscuro."

"Encantamiento de Acierto Automático." La respuesta llegó sin vacilar. "Lógicamente, Snape estaría más cerca de las puertas que cualquiera que hubiera atrapado porque estabais pensando en poner las palabras encima de la mesa del Director, al final del todo. Así que me supuse que era seguro ir a por quien estuviera más cerca."

"¿Y si te hubieses equivocado?"

"Entonces habrías seguido disparando, aclarado la oscuridad y usar un Ennervate en cualquiera que no tuviera un pronto sádico y la Marca Tenebrosa."

Neville asintió. "Todavía estoy enfadado con vosotros por haber desafiado las órdenes, pero gracias por salvarme la vida"

"No hay de qué."

Michael le agarró de las piernas y las subió al final de la cama, se arrodilló para ponerle los calcetines en los pies. "Me alegra que las chicas cambiaran estos," dijo, "cinco días, la mitad empapados en sangre…" puso una cara rara y Terry le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"Pensabas en tus propios calcetines." Le dio a Neville una mirada de sufrimiento perpetuo. "El dormitorio de Ravenclaw no tendrá en la vida un problema con Doxies. Los hemos exterminado cada vez que Mike se quita los zapatos."

"Cállate o te pondré un maleficio para cerrarte los labios, Boot." Michael se ruborizó.

"Date cuenta," dijo Terry socarronamente, sacudiendo la túnica negra, "de que no discute lo principal."

"Oye," se rió Neville, "esa es una razón por la que agradezco que Harry y Ron se hayan ido. Dejarían sus bolsas de Quidditch por todas partes hasta que hubieran hecho tropezar a un Troll de las Montañas."

"En serio, tío." Michael miró desde donde estaba atándole los cordones a los zapatos de Neville, con el brillo de sus ojos ya desaparecido. "Había una _piscina _de sangre debajo de vosotros dos. Era una locura. Una locura. No puedo creer que Snape haya hecho algo tan… _bestia."_

"Sí, podría haber sido mortal y el hecho de que yo esté por aquí nos viene a decir algo importante," señaló Neville y ambos se pararon e inclinaron sus cabezas con curiosidad. "No matarán. No mientras estemos en el colegio en cualquier caso. Sea lo que fuere lo que estén dispuestos a hacer, se detendrán antes de matarnos de verdad. Creo que a pesar de lo que gritan de 'sangre sucias', saben también que somos una raza moribunda. Esa sangre pura les es más valiosa en mis venas que derramada en el suelo."

"Amycus," la voz de Terry sonó atormentada, "lamió el látigo cuando Filch terminó. Esa gente no es racional, Neville." Se interrumpió, ajustando el cinturón alrededor de la cintura de Neville y echándose para atrás. "Tu pelo parece el de Harry y tienes un poco de barba. ¿Tienes un peine en el baúl?"

"Claro, pero no te preocupes de la barba de momento, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo." Michael empezó a rebuscar en el baúl de nuevo mientras Neville continuó. "No, no son racionales, o para lo que sirve, cuerdos. Pero Snape sí y él también es lo bastante listo como para saber que su mayor fortaleza ahora mismo es que las familias de sangre pura se sientan seguras, incluso si no están de acuerdo. Pueden justificar el castigo y declarar que la severidad es exagerada, pero si empiezan a tirar a la basura el mundo mágico con los cuerpos de los niños de sangre pura…"

"Buen apunte." Michael le pasó el peine rápidamente por el pelo a Neville, después cada uno pasó un brazo por los hombros. "A la de tres… uno, dos, _tres."_

Se incorporaron y Neville se balanceó como si estuviera bebido entre los dos por unos instantes, antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Sostenido, le agradó saber que sus pies parecían estar firmes y que era realmente capaz de dar unos pasos incipientes antes de que el mundo diera vueltas vertiginosas.

"Tranquilo," le avisó Terry. "Déjanos a nosotros." Sus hombros se tensaron y sintió que lo elevaban fácilmente mientras tomaban las escaleras para bajar.

"Gracias otra vez por hacer esto." Dijo Neville.

"No hay de qué. Sólo pediremos el mismo favor si uno se encontrara en la misma situación." Dijo Michael.

"Pues espero que no," la voz de Neville sonó sincera mientras se detenían delante del agujero del retrato y Terry plantó el pie firmemente, sosteniendo todo el peso de Neville mientras que Michael salía fuera.

"Puede." El rostro agradable de Michael se había vuelto de piedra. "No voy a permitir que suceda otra vez. Si intentaran hacer eso con alguien, juro por la tumba de mi padre que volveré en plena noche y acabaré con eso si es necesario. Veros ahí día tras día… fue duro para todos nosotros, pero pienso en esos pobres de primero que van a estar más heridos que Ernie o que tú. Tenemos un chiquillo en nuestra Casa que se ha estado despertando gritando por las pesadillas todas las noches."

"Ten cuidado, Mike." Había un ambiente de temor amable en el tono de Terry y Neville sabía más que nada que Michael estaba hablando muy en serio. Se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres en silencio, concentrándose en el esfuerzo de llevar a Neville lo más rápido posible pero con la menor ayuda, pero cuando la puerta se apareció y se abrió delante de ellos, una onda de ruidos surgió que detuvo a los tres.

Todo el E.D. estaba en pie. Resonaron por las paredes insonorizadas aplausos, silbidos, hurras y gritos entusiasmados. Hannah Abbott echó a correr, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y casi tirando a los otros dos chicos al suelo mientras le cubría el rostro de besos de agradecimiento.

Y Ernie estaba allí, sostenido por Bagman y otro chico que Neville reconoció como su compañero Golpeador de Hufflepuff, Derek Adams. Se preguntó si él mismo tendría ese aspeto tan pálido y hundido que tenía Ernie, pero no importó cuando el Teniente extendió la mano y Neville la tomo, apretándola entre las suyas. No hubo palabras, nunca podria haberlas, pero viendo ahí y vivo a su amigo pareció cargárle de nuevas energías y se apartó de los Ravenclaws, dando un paso vacilante hacia delante, mientras Ernie le imitaba.

Los dos chicos se dieron un abrazo y él intentó comunicarle todo su agradecimiento, todo el sentimiento de hermandad que se había formado en su experiencia compartida, y supo que lo había entendido. Habían sobrevivido, continuarían la lucha y no eran tan sólo Ernie y él, eran todos ellos los que habían caminado sobre el fuego. Snape no lo sabía, pero él había asegurado su propia derrota cuando había dado orden de torturarlos, provocando un sentimiento de unidad y de objetivo común mucho más profundo que el que Neville o Harry habrían podido formar por su cuenta.

El saber eso llenó las miradas de todos los de la sala, no importaba el color de la túnica que portara cada uno. Los supervivientes se apartaron, temblando mientras se sostenían uno en el otro y sacaron sus varitas. Brillaron chispas plateadas no sólo de dos, sino de casi cuarenta varitas que se unieron en una ráfaga más brillante que la esperanza y sus voces gritaron en un clamor de victoria que sólo tenían que cumplir. "¡Ejército de Dumbledore!"

OOO

"Muy bien, este es el ejercicio de esta noche." Ginny estaba de pie en el centro del enorme círculo, girándose despacio para dirigirse a cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor, tenían las mangas remangadas y las varitas en la mano. "Luna y yo estaremos lanzando Hechizos Aturdidores. No sabréis cuándo, no sabréis a quién hasta que lo hagamos. Vuestro trabajo es sencillo: bloquearlos. Pero sin Impedimenta, sin Protego ni Expelliarmus, y tampoco podréis Aturdirnos a nosotras. Habéis tenido tres días para encontrar una solución alternativa, así que ahora veremos cómo os las arregláis."

Neville miró admirado desde el sofá que estaba en un lado de la habitación, deseando poder estar ahí con ellos, pero consciente de que se había agotado ya por el mero hecho de habérseles unido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de los tumultuosos saludos iniciales, las cosas se habían tranquilizado y estaba contento de ver lo bien que Ginny y Luna tenían el E.D. bajo control sin él, incluso era un poco humillante ver lo fácil que era que lo reemplazaran.

Las dos chicas permanecían de pie, espalda contra espalda, girando despacio, cuando Luna de pronto viró su varita y lanzó un rayo de luz escarlata hacia Seamus. _"¡Sgaith!",_ gritó él y la luz cambió de dirección bruscamente para chocar contra el techo con un crack seco.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Ginny disparó, golpeando hacia Fritz Bagman. _"¡Duradermis!"_ Su brazo se volvió de la textura endurecida, como de cuero, de la piel de un cocodrilo mientras se incorporaba y el hechizo rebotó inofensivo.

Luna envió uno a Padma, pero no había encantamiento de respuesta. En su lugar, Padma pareció desparecer de cintura para arriba, el hechizo golpeó sin causar daños en la pared que había tras ella e instantes después se dieron cuenta de que ella no había utilizado ningún tipo de magia. Ella se había inclinado casi del todo hacia atrás, colocando las palmas en el suelo tras ella, flexible como un gato, pero una docena de personas estaba contemplándola con las bocas abiertas y ella se sonrojó. "¿Qué? Ella nunca dijo que tenía que ser magia, es yoga."

"Estoy enamorado." Seamus puso una mano dramáticamente sobre su corazón y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora. "Si puedes moverte así, cariño, he tenido todas las fantasías equivocadas sobre tú y tu-" le interrumpió un aturdidor que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho y se cayó al suelo sin huesos.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al círculo. "Sin distracciones. Las mentes en vuestras varitas, chicos, no en vuestros pantalones. Sigamos."

"_¡Kir!"_ El aturdidor de Luna hacia Anthony Goldstein se estampó contra un recio ladrillo que se había materializado en el aire.

Susan Bones no dijo nada, pero apuntó hacia la luz roja, pinchando en su palma abierta con su varita y la mano izquierda pareció envolverse en una brillante malla plateada mientras atrapaba el hechizo con un simple movimiento de color escarlata.

"¡_Mortuscantum_!" El chorro de luz que Ginny había enviado hacia Terrance Runcorn se disolvió en humo negro, rebotando hacia su varita y tirándola al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Se le cayó la varita y sostuvo la mano y la miraba como si perteneciera a otra persona mientras unas grandes ampollas empezaron a hincharse en su palma enrojecida.

Runcorn sonreía con una satisfacción autosuficiente, pero Lavender temblaba de ira cuando se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos fuera del círculo. "¡Eso era Magia Oscura!. ¡La has hecho daño!"

"Lo bloqueé, ¿no? Te aseguro, Princesa, que el Señor Tenebroso no se autolimita. Ni nosotros tampoco podemos," se burló Runcorn.

"Sí que podemos." La voz suave de Luna se volvió sorprendentemente fuerte sobre la incipiente discussion. "Tenemos que hacerlo." Runcorn abrió la boca para rebatirlo pero ella le interrumpió. "Creo que todo depende de cómo utilicemos los hechizos, pero éste no es el tema. ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo, Terrance?"

"De mi padre." Dijo él con orgullo y sus ojos oscuros brillaron como si retaran al resto.

"Y es un Mortífago, ¿no es así?" preguntó Luna tan casualmente como si estuviera preguntándole el nombre de pila de su padre o en qué ciudad vivían.

"Y de los buenos."

"Entonces diría que ése sería uno de los hechizos que son familiares a los Mortífagos… y saben cómo bloquearlos. Eso me suena a que haría fracasar el propósito de este ejercicio."

Ginny se había puesto en pie ya, agitando su varita sobre su mano herida y flexionando los dedos mientras los vendajes se repartían en por ella. "Sin Magia Oscura," acordó ella con firmeza, asintiendo hacia Luna. "Avada Kedavra si no tenéis _en absoluto_ ninguna alternativa, pero eso no puede bloquearse si se lanza con un verdadero propósito y en cualquier situación que lo necesitéis utilizar, que sea de verdad. De otra forma, Luna tiena totalmente razón." Sus mejillas se encendieron y entornó los ojos hacia Runcorn. "Pero debí de haberlo adivinado de un Slyth –"

"_¡Teniente Weasley!"_ todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Neville mientras Ginny se dio la vuelta, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Él nunca les había llamado por sus cargos formales anteriormente ni tampoco había hablado con ella con una autoridad tan poco aprobatoria.

Neville se inclinó sobre sus hombros intentando imitar esa mirada fulminante que McGonagalll utilizaba tan eficazmente. "Dejamos nuestras Casas en el umbral de esta sala. Aquí, todos somos el Ejército de Dumbledore. Estoy de acuerdo, sin Magia Oscura, pero _esto es todo. _Toda mi Casa me ha arropado mientras estuve herido, y también la de Ernie y si hubiera sido la de Luna o cualquiera de los suyos, Ravenclaw estaría ahí. Si Slytherin supiera que estos dos están aquí esta noche, tendrían suerte si quedara mucho de ellos que entregar a los Carrows. Si vais a decir algo sobre esa Casa a la que pertenecen, deberíais decir que respetáis las agallas que han demostrado tener."

Entonces volvió su mirada hacia Runcorn y su ceño se hizo más evidente. "Pero si vuelves a hacerle daño a un miembro del E.D. o si te oyera llamar a alguien 'Sangre Sucia' o 'Traidor a la Sangre', tendrás que responder ante mi personalmente, y te prometo que una vez que vuelva a estar en pie soy mucho más grande que tu. _¿Queda eso claro?"_

Ambas cabezas, pelirroja y castaña, asintieron escarmentados y Neville se acomodó en el sofa de nuevo, mostrando una mueca cuando sus huesos protestaron por el esfuerzo que había realizado esa noche. "Continuad."

El ejercicio siguió sin más incidentes hasta que cada persona había tenido su turno en intentar bloquear el Hechizo Aturdidor. Neville estaba orgulloso de ver que al final, sólo tres personas necesitaron ser Enervadas, sin contar a Seamus, e incluso el pequeño Dennis Creevey se las había arreglado bien con un pequeño Maleficio Deflector que fue eficaz, aunque no hubiera sido especialmente impresionante o peculiar, en comparación con otros hechizos que habían realizado.

Al final, cuando todos estaban conscientes y sentados de nuevo, Ginny caminó hacia la parte frontal, apartándose el cabello de los ojos para dirigirse a ellos. "Ha estado genial, lo digo de verdad. Habéis hecho cosas formidables, cosas que no había ni siquiera oido antes y es exactamente lo que queríamos ver esta noche. Pensar de manera diferente. Vamos a necesitarlo cuando llegue el momento de luchar porque estaremos frente a lo mejor que Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes puede arrojarnos, no sólo Snape y los Carrow."

Luna se acercó a ella con un pequeño paquete marrón en las manos y Ginny lo tomó, con su sonrisa iluminándola de una forma que a Neville le recordó muchísimo a la de los gemelos. "Ahora, _algunas_ personas no saben cuándo dejarlo, pero somos un ejército y seguimos órdenes. Aunque, Ernie, quiero que sepas que tras los muros de esta sala, las rivalidades de las Casas siguen vigentes, así que mejor que Hufflepuff cambie sus señales antes del próximo partido de Quidditch."

Ernie se rio, levantó la mano en una señal que fue plenamente conocida y que no tenía nada que ver con el Quidditch. Ginny le sacó la lengua y le devolvió el gesto, y se volvió a mirar a los demás. "Nuestro valiente y maltratado líder nos ha dicho que sigamos adelante y que hagamos un nuevo ataque, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Mañana por la mañana, todos tomaréis una de éstas –"

Rompió el papel con la varita y abrió la caja, extrayendo varios paquetitos de papel y empezó a repartirlos por la fila primera, donde se los fueron pasando hasta que todos tenían uno. Satisfecha, cogió uno para ella y le devolvió la caja a Luna, que extrajo el último para ella antes de hacerla desaparecer. "Repartidlas por donde podáis, tan sólo que no os pillen. Aulas, pasillos, zonas communes, los terrenos…" hizo una pausa y entonces dirigió una mirada que incluía a los dos Slytherin. "Terrance, Malcolm, si pudiérais colar alguna en la sala común de Slytherin o en las mazmorras, estaría fantástico. Queremos que estén por todas partes. Dobby incluso nos ayudará para ponerlas en la Sala de Profesores."

Lavender abrió su paquete y tocó el contenido con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño por lo que parecía simplemente granos de arroz quemado. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Panfletos." Dio un golpecito a un granito con su varita y explotó en una pequeña nube de humo, entonces éste se disolvió en una hoja de pergamino. Ginny lo agarró mientras flotaba hacia el suelo, agitándolo para mostrarlo. "Anthony los escribió, son geniales. Es un artículo sobre hijos de muggles grandiosos en la historia de la magia. Estos –" agitó el pequeño paquete, "-no serán detectados cuando los repartáis, pero están hechizados con encantamientos retardadores para que surjan de manera aleatoria mañana por la tarde, así que si lo hacemos bien, todo el colegio estará lleno de estas cosas y todos estaremos en cualquier lugar completamente inoncentes."

En la fila primera, Romilda Vane levantó la mano. "¿No los harán desparecer?"

Luna sonrió feliz. "Oh, por favor, Romilda, inténtalo."

Con el ceño fruncido de forma escéptica, Romilda agitó la varita hacia el pergamino que tenía Ginny en la mano. "¡_Evanesco!" _

Una cascada de pergaminos salieron de la puño de Ginny y se vio obligada a tirar la copia original de la mano cuando ésta tuvo demasiadas replicas. "Se multiplicarán por cien cada vez que intentéis destruirlos. Estoy segura de que existe una forma de hacerlo, pero los diez hechizos communes para deshacerse de esto son inútiles." Se inclinó ligeramente cuando sonaron aplausos. "Gracias, pero el mérito va para mis hermanos y los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley."

"Si les apeteciera terminar sus estudios, diles que se les echa de menos, ¿vale?" dijo Colin y se produjeron sonrisas nostálgicas entre los alumnos mayores que recordaban el reinado de travesuras de Fred y George de forma intensa.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. "Se lo diré, lo prometo." Bajándose las mangas, recogió su túnica de la silla donde la había arrojado al principio de la reunion y se la colocó sobre el jersey. "Eso es todo por hoy chicos. Son veinte, así que empecemos por nuestras salas comunes. Recordad: grupos pequeños, no os aceleréis, tened una coartada acordada para el lugar donde estéis. Fin de la reunion."

Cuando la reunion empezó a disolverse, los estudiantes se dividieron en parejas y trios de compañeros de Casa y amigos, Neville hizo una indicación hacia el robusto Slytherin que estaba de pie, apartado del resto, mirando con desprecio hacia su compañero de Casa porque Braddock estaba charlando con dos Ravenclaw con el entusiasmo propio de un Creevey. Runcorn emitió un sonido de burla y se fue hacia donde Neville estaba tumbado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho. "¿Señor?"

"Te he defendido, Runcorn. Ahora quiero saber porque no voy a arrepentirme de eso." Neville no pestañeó cuando su mirada cruzó la del insolente chico, consciente de su posición debilitada; no podia permitirse ninguna grieta en su aparente autoridad.

"Ya te lo he dicho," escupió Runcorn hoscamente, "torturó a mi padre."

"Y si tu padre tuviera su favor mañana, si fuese la mano derecha de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes, ¿cómo sé que no nos traicionarías?"

Runcorn se encogió de hombros. "El Encantamiento Fidelio. ¿Qué puedo decir?"

"No te he preguntado por qué no _podrías_ traicionarnos, te he preguntado por qué no lo _harías_." La boca del chico más joven se abrió y se volvió a cerrar y Neville continuó. "Mi abuela es Augusta Longbottom. Eres muy joven para recordarlo, pero hace unos diez años, Lucius Malfoy presentó un proyecto de ley ante el Ministerio que hubiera legalizado el uso de la magia contra los Muggles que estuvieran 'causando daños' como él vagamente lo definió. Mucha gente intentó tener este proyecto de ley prohibido antes de que saliera a la luz, pero mi abuela lideró el movimiento para que se introdujera."

"Pero pensaba que –" Runcorn se interrumpió, claramente desconcertado.

"Siempre ha estado orgullosa de que ese proyecto de ley fuera derrotado en un debate abierto. Me enseñó que lo más peligroso que puede ocurrirle a una civilización es cuando empieza por prevenir a la gente de tener sus propias creencias y no poder hablar con libertad. Es por lo que estamos luchando. No los derechos de los Muggles, no por los derechos de los Magos, sino el derecho de vivir y creer en lo que queramos sin miedo. Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes no está luchando por la Superioridad de la Sangre Pura, Runcorn, está luchando por su propio poder absoluto y has visto lo que hace con ese poder."

La sala estaba casi vacía, solo un puñado de personas seguía retrasada y Runcorn los observó antes de volverse hacia Neville. Cuando así lo hizo, su actitud desafiante se había esfumado y de pronto sólo pareció ser un chiquillo de catorce años con ojos abiertos y vulnerables. Se arrodilló cerca del sofa, inclinándose tan cerca que sus palabras sólo eran entre ellos. "Tengo miedo." Dijo simplemente.

Neville se incorporó un poco, bajando la voz para darle al muchacho intimidad. "¿De qué?"

"De todo el mundo. Tenías razón antes." Sus manos retorcieron el extremo verde de su tunica. "Si los otros lo averiguaran, estoy muerto. Y el Señor Tenebroso…" se mordió el labio, incapaz de seguir y Neville estiró una mano para ponerla con suavidad en el hombro de Runcorn.

"Lo sé. Has sido muy valiente. Sólo quiero que comprendas que estás haciendo lo correcto… ¿te llaman Terrance o Terry?"

"Renny."

"Renny. Creo que si él de verdad supiera lo que está pasando, tu padre habría tomado otras decisiones. Porque si tú de verdad crees en la Superioridad de la Sangre Pura, tendrás más posibilidades de ver que así ocurre – que _de verdad_ así ocurre bajo un gobierno honrado, y no una version retorcida,." Hubo una pausa larga y sintió que el brazo bajo su mano empezaba a temblar. Sobre el hombro de Runcorn podia ver a Ginny acercándoseles y le lanzó a ella una mirada de advertencia y agradeció cuando vio que ella entendió y se giró para ir con Ernie y su pequeño grupo de Hufflepuffs.

"Mi padre estaba en el Departamento de Ley Mágica. Es un tipo duro, muy duro. En nuestra familia han trabajado en eso durante generaciones. Quería ser uno de ellos cuando fuese mayor. La carta de mi madre decía que él… él suplicó." Runcorn parecía que no sabía si estar más horrizado por su aparente debilidad o por la tortura que le suponía.

La voz de Neville era suave pero firme. "Tu padre ha sido leal al Ministerio, él es un Mortífago y Sangre Pura. Si Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabs le hace pagar por eso, no se merece tu lealtad."

"¿Vais a matar a los Mortífagos?" La pregunta era apenas un susurro y la cara morena de Runcorn se había vuelto pálida.

"Estamos en guerra y la gente muere en la guerra." Neville decidió no hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad. "Pero después de eso, si ganamos, sera la última vez. Tu padre y los demás serían juzgados, no sometidos a ejecuciones en procesos sumarios."

"Si lucho con vosotros, ¿eso ayudaría a mi padre en un juicio?"

Neville lo pensó durante un momento y luego asintió. "Probablemente. Lo que es seguro es que no haría ningún daño."

El temblor se hizo más fuerte y cuando Runcorn miró hacia arriba sus ojos estaban brillando por la luz parpadeante de las velas de la Sala de los Menesteres. "Odio todo esto. Lo odio todo. No es justo. Odio a los Sangre Sucia, odio al Señor Tenebroso, te odio _a ti,_ odio esta estúpida guerra… odio…" su voz se apagó y puso el puño fuertemente sobre sus ojos.

Ignorando el uso de sus comentarios racistas, Neville asintió comprensivo. "Nada de esto es justo. Tienes catorce años. No deberías tener que estar tomando este tipo de decisiones."

"¡Sólo tengo tres años menos que tú!" Había una actitud débilmente defensiva en esa declaración que le hizo parecer aún más joven, pero Neville no sintió ganas de sonreir. Era demasiado cierto.

"Sí, tampoco debería estar aquí. Pero si estamos juntos, tal vez crezcamos y entonces tú y tu padre y yo y mi abuela podemos odiarnos todo lo que queramos, incluso los unos a otros."

"Te mentí."

La confesión le cogió por sorpresa y Neville pestañeó. "¿Sobre qué?"

Su voz se hizo más fuerte pero todavía temblaba, el odio que rezumaba las palabras parecía quemarle los labios. "No fue mi madre la que me escribió. Mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años. La Señora Lestrange escribió esa carta. Dijo que quería que supiese que mi padre había sido débil y la debilidad era castigada. Decía que mejor yo aprendiera de sus errores y que tuviera cuidado y… _¡no_ soy débil!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville dejo que su propia pronunciación del nombre sonara a veneno, encendiendo todo el odio y repulsión que siempre sintió por ella, "es una asquerosa, retorcida y mierdosa mujer y bruja. No creas jamás nada de lo que ella diga o escriba." Le miró a los ojos, dejando que Runcorn viera la sinceridad que había en ellos. "Si tu padre se parece un poco a ti, Renny, él no es débil en absoluto. Y creo que estaría orgulloso de ti hasta el final."

Hubo una pausa y fue ya demasiado. Con un gemido tembloroso y ahogado, Neville se encontró que tenía entre sus brazos a Runcorn cuando éste se desplomó en ellos. Acarició la suave tela de la capucha del chico y estaba todavía ardiendo, doliendo, temblando del dolor de haber estado tantas horas encadenado en una pared, pero estaba haciendo sonidos para calmar y confortar al joven Slytherin, al hijo de un Mortífago cuyo cuerpo fuerte estaba temblando violentamente mientras lloraba unas lágrimas amargas en el pecho de Neville.

Debería haber sido retorcido, irreal, pero no tuvo duda cuando le susurró en el cabello castaño oscuro. "Está bien hacer daño. Nada de esto es justo. Nada de esto es en absoluto justo."


	5. LA ESPADA DE GRYFFINDOR

**Capítulo**** 5**

**LA ESPADA DE GRYFFINDOR**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con relativa tranquilidad. Snape estaba furioso por los panfletos, pero sus esfuerzos para localizar la procedencia de al menos uno de ellos fue un absoluto fracaso. En su ira, incluso confiscó la varita de Neville, así como una docena más, pero los encantamientos estaban en los propios panfletos y el Priori Incantatem no reveló nada, obligándole derrotado a devolver las varitas a sus dueños.

Había tomado represalias al volver a poner en vigor las prohibiciones de Umbridge sobre equipos, asociaciones y clubs pero eso no hizo nada más que traer aullidos de ira de los miembros de los ahora disueltos equipos de Quidditch. El E.D. continuó reuniéndose unas cuantes veces por semana en la Sala de los Menesteres, practicando hechizos y preparando planes para asaltar el despacho de Snape para recuperar la Espada de Gryffindor. Como Colin había sugerido con desafío, ahora eran un ejército militar, no un club para hacer deberes de colegio, para así poder mirar a los ojos a los Carrow y jurar sin ninguna culpabilidad que no pertenecían a ninguna organización y que tampoco sabían nada de ellas.

Neville y Ernie se recuperaron completamente de su castigo y hasta bromeaban con el Teniente, que insistía que la red de pequeñas cicatrices blancas que cruzaban por sus espaldas sólo demostraría su valentía y por tanto, les haría increíblemente atractivos a las brujas. Susan Bones desde luego parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con esa teoría. Él y Ernie finalmente empezaron a salir y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para mostrar que lo que hacían Ron y Lavender el año anterior eran sólo chiquillerías sutiles. Neville apenas pudo convencer a su amigo de que enviar una nota de agradecimiento a Filch no sería una buena idea.

Su calvario también, como descubrió Neville, les había quitado los últimos kilos de gordura infantil y empezaba a ansiar las sesiones de entrenamiento con Barman. Todavía seguían doloridos los días siguientes, pero era un tipo distinto de dolor, era más cercano al sentimiento de haber logrado algo, mientras se observaba a sí mismo y a los jóvenes del E.D. probándose sus propios límites más y más, consiguiendo niveles de fuerza y resistencia que nunca había imaginado que podría tener. Mirándolos, sintió un enorme sentimiento de orgullo y cierto placer victorioso ante la desagradable sorpresa que le estaban preparando a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién y sus seguidores.

Seis días después de Halloween, el sábado de su primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade amaneció frío y despejado. Los árboles que rodeaban los terrenos habían irrumpido con notas de color y Neville sonrió cuando se abrió paso hacia las escaleras para unirse al grupo de estudiantes que esperaban para ir al pueblo mágico. Toqueteó el puñado de dinero que tenía en el bolsillo y que había ahorrado de lo que le había enviado su abuela, decidiendo que probablemente primero tomaría una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, antes de ir a hacer las compras.

Greengages había recibido hacía poco un encargo de semillas de Lilas Lunares Egipcias, según los anuncios del _Profeta Diario_ y se imaginó que podría gastar unas Sickles en eso. Una pluma nueva y necesitaba también unos cuantos frascos de tinta, ya que su año de EXTASIS había demostrado que requería una alarmante cantidad de deberes. El resto sabía que iría a parar a Ropa Mágica Gladrags, considerando la poca cantidad de ropa que todavía le valía. Sacudió la cabeza mientras sumaba Galeones, Sickles y Knuts. A lo mejor no podría tomarse la cerveza de mantequilla, después de todo. Era una maravilla cómo los magos adultos se las apañaban con dos Knuts, considerando lo rápido que volaban.

"¡Neville!" Luna empezó a dar saltitos con la punta de los pies, saludándole entre la multitud. Bajo su túnica de invierno, llevaba un jersey rizado casi del mismo tono azul pálido que sus ojos y sobre la cabeza un enorme gorro del mismo punto, amenazando con bajarse y taparle casi toda la cara. En lugar del habitual collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, un gran amuleto con forma casi de Snitch colgaba de su cuello mientras él lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" señaló el collar y ella lo tocó con los dedos, sonriendo ensoñadora.

"Papá me lo envió. Es un billywig. Ayuda a tener una mente despejada incluso en las peores situaciones. He pensado que tendríamos que conseguir más para todos, ¿qué te parece?"

Neville aclaró la garganta, intentando no hacer contacto visual, mientras buscaba una forma amable de decirle de que a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts no los ibas a pillar con un colgante tan ridículo, pero agradeció la llegada de Hannah Abbott en ese momento. "¿Vais a ir los dos juntos a Hogsmeade, o puedo acoplarme?"

Él estaba mirando fijamente, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo y notó cómo sus mejillas se encendieron por una especie de tímida vergüenza que no había sentido durante semanas. Hannah llevaba un jersey sencillo de color gris y vaqueros azules, su cabello claro suelto y no recogido en sus habituales coletas, estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Cuando llevaba túnica parecía normal y corriente, incluso algo rechonchita, pero ahora él se dio cuenta de que esas ropas negras eran simplemente muy poco favoreceras, incluso para un tipazo que pudiera estar escondiendo. Con un gran esfuerzo, Neville elevó la mirada hacia ella. "Um…" Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de recordar lo que ella le había preguntado.

El brillo de reconocimiento de Hannah le dijo que se había enterado de lo que le había hecho distraer su atención y soltó una risita. "Decía que si puedo acoplarme."

"Claro." Quería decir más, pero su cerebro parecía estar funcionando mal debido al Encantamiento Confundus que llevaba el jersey de Hannah.

Filche tuvo que decirle dos veces que vaciara los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta del lado incorrecto bajo el Sensor de Secretos tres veces antes de que saliera por las pesadas puertas hacia los jabalíes alados que montaban guardia en la entrada principal del colegio. Alguna parte de él estaba, y lo sabía, haciendo ruidos completamente absurdos para mostrar que sí estaba prestando atención a la conversación que las dos chicas intentaban entablar con él, pero la mayoría de su atención se centraba en la discusión que había estallado en su cabeza.

_Hannah es PRECIOSA._

_Ella es mi amiga, la conozco desde que tenemos once años._

_¡__Pero mírala!_

_Ella no me conoce como el héroe del E.D. Me conoce como el tío que apenas ha conseguido evitar echarse maleficios a sí mismo e ingresar en la enfermería en los últimos seis años. Soy de esa clase de tipo dulce, casi idiota, así como regordete que no puede recordar nada durante más de dos minutos y que es su compañero en Herbología y que apenas pertenece a la misma Casa que el Todopoderoso Harry Potter._

_Te besó._

_Estaba agradecida por haberla salvado de los Carrows. Es todo. Además, no me besó de la misma forma que lo hizo Parvati. De ninguna manera ella me ve de otra forma. Sabe demasiado._

"¡Ya cállate!" Hubo un silencio sorprendido cuando Hannah y Luna dejaron de hablar de pronto y se volvieron para mirarle, con sendas expresiones de confusión en sus rostros y Neville se espantó al darse cuenta de que había dicho eso tal vez demasiado alto. Sintiendo que la cara le iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, agachó la cabeza evitando sus ojos. "Estaba... pensando... en Snape." Murmuró.

Recibió una mirada fija larga, pero luego Luna se encogió de hombros y continuaron hablando de la mejor manera de combatir Moscas de Alas de Lazo o Ciruelas Dirigibles. Por lo visto, el padre de Luna había plantado un montón de ellas en su Casa y estaba dispuesta a deducir trucos de su compañero estrella de Herbología.

En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, Neville murmuró una excusa rápida sobre tener que ver algunas cosas solo y que tal vez las podría ver en Las Tres Escobas o algo así. Intentó no darse cuenta de la mirada que Hannah le dirigió cuando se marchó precipitadamente o lo decepcionada que pareció estar. Quedarse con ellas no era una opción. Le hacía daño.

Entonces se tropezó con alguien y se echó hacia atrás con el aliento saliendo a medias de su boca. "¡Lo siento!" jadeó. "No estaba mirando por donde - ¿Ernie?"

"¡Neville!. ¡Justo el que estaba buscando!" Ernie estaba claramente muy poco desconcertado por haber sido casi derrumbado ahí mismo y colgó un brazo de forma casual alrededor de los hombros de Neville. "Vente conmigo a Las Tres Escobas, compañero. ¡Hay un asunto de vital importancia que tenemos que hablar!"

"Por supuesto." Siguió a su amigo, girando hacia el callejón de adoquines hacia la calle principal que llevaba al pequeño pub.

Hogsmeade había cambiado y Neville se percató de cuánto. Muchas tiendas estaban clausuradas con tablas, había posters de "Indeseables" colgados por todas partes y que ofrecían recompensa por facilitar información o captura y se sintió mal y bastante orgulloso al ver que al menos la mitad de esos posters tenían la cara familiar de Harry y sus gafas, bajo el lema amargo "Indeseable Número Uno."

La gente también había cambiado. Los habitantes que reconoció parecían callados – incluso asustados – y detectó a media docena de brujas y magos vestidos sin ninguna vergüenza con las túnicas de Mortífago, caminando por la calle como si fueran Señores Feudales de algún reino. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando les vio pasar. _Disfrutad de vuestro viajecito por el camino del poder mientras podais_, pensó con satifacción agria, _porque vuestros días están contados._

Las Tres Escobas estaba tan bulliciosa y llena como siempre, aunque las conversaciones eran más discretas y había un número mayor de individuos de aspecto bastante desagradable repartidos entre la multitud habitual. Ernie se coló hacia la barra para pedir y Neville se las arregló para encontrar una mesita pegada a una esquina que estaba libre; se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre el respaldo antes de tomar asiento.

Ernie regresó al poco tiempo y Neville parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio dos grandes jarras de peltre frente a él. "¿Qué es esto?"

"No te preocupes del oro, yo invito." Hizo un gesto desdeñoso y elevó su jarra, dando un trago y sonriendo satisfecho. "Hidromiel templada de roble con un buen toque del mejor whisky de fuego añejo, para dar un traguito."

Mientras observaba la bebida, Neville se dio cuenta al momento de que se había hecho mayor de edad desde la última vez que había visitado Hogsmeade y que Ernie realmente había cumplido los dieciocho apenas unos días antes. Sin querer mostrarse ingenuo, fingió mostrarse tan sólo sorprendido por el lujo que se estaban dando y se llevó su jarra a los labios. "Uh, gracias, has sido un detalle."

Dio un trago y entonces tosió cuando el líquido le ardió en la garganta con una violencia alarmante. Se le saltaron las lágrimas contra su voluntad y su aliento le quemó cuando boqueó para tomar aire. Ernie le miró un momento confudido y luego se rio. "Gárgolas Galopantes, Neville, ¿es que nunca has -?"

"Si bajas la voz," siseó Neville a través de los dientes apretados, "resulta que vivo con mi abuela, que resulta ser un pelín abstemia, por no decir que tengo casi un año menos que tú. No cumplí los diecisiete hasta el final de julio… así que, ya que lo mencionas, nunca."

"Vaya, lo siento. Te habría pedido algo más suave." Neville le lanzó una mirada oscura y Ernie sonrió, chuleándose cuando le dio un enorme trago al suyo. "Tan sólo tómatelo con cuidado," le aconsejó sabiamente, "si no sabes qué tolerancia tienes a la cosa. No me gustaría estar sosteniéndote la cabeza para cuando lo eches."

"Son nueve meses de diferencia entre nosotros, no nueve años." Haciéndose el duro, Neville se llevó la jarra otra vez a la boca y se tomó un buen trago. Le resultó más fácil, tanto por estar preparado ya como porque su garganta parecía haberse insensibilizado. Le empezó a recorrer un calorcito por el cuerpo, parecida a la Poción Pimentónica y las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies empezaban a hacerle unas cosquillas agradables. "Así que," preguntó, "¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar?"

Ernie rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica un momento y sacó una cajita de cristal. La colocó sobre la mesa y la tocó con la varita. El cristal relució y se tiñó de un hermoso tono rosado, abriéndose como los pétalos de una flor que descubrió un anillo colocado en pequeños cojines de satén blanco; tenía un diamante impresionante que brillaba con fuerza incluso bajo la tenue luz. "Hecho por goblins, tan caro que incluso yo me sentí apuradillo para comprarlo. ¿Qué te parece?"

Neville contempló alucinado el anillo y entonces miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos. "¿Susan?"

"¿Y quién demonios sería si no?" Ernie parecía completamente ofendido por la pregunta.

"Pero vosotros… Quiero decir, en serio, Ernie, ¿no te parece que sois un poco jóvenes? ¡Y que llevas saliendo con ella menos de un mes!"

"Ya, lo sé." Tocó la caja con su varita de nuevo, se volvió a plegar y la guardó en el bolsillo antes de inclinarse hacia la mesa con la expresión intensa. "Pero está _ahí_. Quiero decir, sí que he tenido unos cuantos escarceos en el pasado, pero esto es _diferente_ y no me refiero tan sólo a lo mucho que ha mejorado la calidad de los besos. Hay algo real entre nosotros y voy a casarme con ella por Navidad si acepta. Es por eso por lo que te he traído aquí. Quiero que seas el padrino."

Neville movió la cabeza despacio, tomando un trago de hidromiel para darse un poco de margen. Daba igual si había bebido algo como esto anteriormente, sabía que no había bebido lo bastante para que justificara la desorientación que sentía. "Estás todavía tomándotelo muy rápido en mi opinión."

La expresión de Ernie se oscureció y se apartó el cuello de su túnica, apartándolo lo bastante para mostrar algunas señales de las cicatrices que salían desde su hombro. "Pensé que lo entenderías mejor que nadie que no disponemos de mucho años." Quitó la mano de la túnica y bebió antes de seguir. "Todo apunta a que será mi viuda a los pocos meses de haberse convertido en mi esposa, de todas formas."

"¿Volveréis al colegio?"

"Pues claro. Le hice una promesa al E.D. y pienso cumplirla. No será fácil, lo sé, pero al menos estamos en la misma Casa y quiero mantener en secreto a los Carrows que estamos casados."

Había algo en el tono de Ernie, una certeza profunda y Neville supo sin necesidad de más que todo esto había sido meditado mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Asintió, extendió la mano sobre la mesa y aferró con fuerza la de su Teniente. "Enhorabuena, entonces. Toda la suerte para los dos, será un honor para mi."

"Excelente. Por supuesto, será todo irrelevante si dice que no." Sintió un pequeño escalofrío, mientras acariciaba la cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo.

Neville se acordó de lo que dijo Parvati el mes pasado y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Se volvió medio loca cuando estuviste… y asabes. Según Parvati, ella ha estado enamorada de ti durante años."

"Entonces brindemos por la esperanza y brindemos por el amor y que nos cuelguen si Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién nos detiene en ambos casos." Ernie alzó su jarra y Neville chocó la suya contra ella.

"Por la esperanza y el amor." Mientras bebía, Hannah pareció aparecer de pronto en su mente, brillando y riendo, su cabello claro y de ondas brillantes que enmarcaba su cara bonita y cerró los ojos, intentando desechar la imagen con otro trago de hidromiel. La había sacado de su cabeza una vez, no le hacía bien volverse idiota otra vez.

Para cuando se fueron de las Tres Escobas, la puesta de sol había vuelto el cielo poniente de un tono naranja brillante. Los dos jóvenes habían descubierto que eran seguidores del Puddlemere United y estaban cantando su himno a grito pelado, ambos con los brazos sobre los hombros del otro, tanto para sostenerse como por puro compañerismo.

El mundo no parecía tan dispuesto a quedarse quieto bajo sus pies, eso le parecía a Neville, pero también parecía un lugar mucho mejor que cuando había entrado. Una segunda jarra de hidromiel especiado había bajado mucho más fácilmente que la primera y todo tenía un aspecto mucho más agradable, tal vez un poco más borroso. Con dificultad, se daba cuenta de que una vez había intentado hacer cosas y que también estaría más que bebido, pero la verdad es que le daba lo mismo. Las compras podrían hacerse al día siguiente. Hoy era amistad, era la perspectiva de que un amigo se casaba y él sería el padrino y el mundo era grandioso y merecía la pena celebrarlo.

Estaban ya a punto de llegar al segundo estribillo cuando una mano se aferró a su túnica. Sonriendo Neville miró a una figura encorvada envuelta en una capa raída que salía de la puerta de una tienda cerrada con tablas. Esos desafortunados habían sido una visión habitual ese verano desde que el Ministerio había empezado la caza de hijos de muggles y Neville miró al mendigo con solidaridad mientras resbuscaba en sus bolsillos. "Pobre hombre." Su voz sonó ligeramente distorsionada mientras sacaba un Galeón, apenas recordando darle un segundo vistazo para asegurar que era auténtico. "_Doma_, buena suerte. Las cosas mejorarán muy _bronto_."

"Vaya, Neville Longbottom. Sospecho que estás borracho." La cara embozada se irguió y Neville se quedó de piedra al ver los ojos conocidos y oscuros de Lee Jordan que le miraban burlonamente.

"¡Lee!" chilló Ernie.

Lee se echó hacia atrás en la puerta, mirando alrededor alarmado y agitó una mano hacia los dos. "¡Shhh!. ¡Idiota, no chilles mi nombre a menos que quieras que se me echen encima todos los Mortífagos de Hogsmeade!"

Echando una ojeada para asegurarse de que seguían siendo los únicos en ese callejón, Neville se agachó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí si te están buscando?"

"Esperaba encontrar a alguien como vosotros. Los gemelos y yo hemos comenzado una cosa inalámbrica subterránea, la llamamos _Pottervigilancia_." Su voz era poco más que un susurro y Neville tenía que esforzarse para escucharle por encima del ruido del pub cercano. "Casi nos pillan la última vez – nos las apañamos para Aparecernos junto cuando destrozaron la puerta y entraron, pero me herí y tuve que buscarme algún sitio donde ocultarme." Se retiró la túnica sucia y desgastada y Neville dio un respingo cuando vio que la pantorrilla de Lee había desaparecido, los restos estrechos y antinaturales de su pierna estaban envueltos en un unas vendas caseras que estaban oscurecidas por la sangre seca.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Ernie parecía haberse quitado de encima cualquier efecto de hidromiel y su voz era firme, profundamente preocupado a la vez que sacaba la varita y miraba a su alrededor.

"No. Me Aparecí en la casa de los Lupins primero. Me vendaron y detuvieron la hermorragia y Remus me prestó esto para que pareciera otro mendigo cualquiera, pero no podía quedarme allí. Van a tener un bebé y no podría perdonármelo nunca si les hubiera atraído Mortífagos hasta la puerta de su casa. Pero estoy…" dudo, se tragó su orgullo y les volvió a mirar. "Estoy en muy malas condiciones. Estoy aquí desde el jueves. Sabía que sería un fin de semana en Hogsmeade así que me arriesgué, pero he dormido aquí en esta puerta y Madame Rosmerta me da algo después de cerrar, pero significa una comida al día y tener el trasero congelado de noche. Me comería un Hipogrifo."

Neville se dio cuenta por primera vez del color pálido en la piel oscura del joven, lo hundidos que tenía los ojos y mejillas y el sentimiento cálido, risueño pareció desvanecerse en un ligero mareo y cierta descoordinación en la forma en que sus costillas respondían. "No te preocupes. Te ayudaremos." Incluso según lo iba diciendo, no sabía bien cómo, pero sabía que dejar a su viejo amigo y antiguo compañero de resistencia tirado en un portal no sería ninguna opción a considerar.

Se abrió la puerta de las Tres Escobas y los tres se quedaron paralizados. Un hombre alto y rubio vestido con túnica de Mortífago estaba en la entrada con su silueta recortada por la luz cálida que se apagaba según avanzaba la tarde; echó una mirada a una de las brujas guapas que ayudaban a Madame Rosmerta a servir bebida. "Vamos, preciosa," le dijo con lascivia, "pórtate bien con los tíos que tenemos el poder hoy en día… sólo te pido un paseito… es una noche muy bonita y todo eso…"

Lee pareció desaparecer del todo en las sombras, y antes de que Neville supiera qué pasaba, Ernie le había dado una patada tras las rodillas, echándole a cuatro patas sobre los adoquines. La cabeza de Neville dio vueltas, intentó recuperar sus pertenencias, pero fue cuando Ernie le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le puso la varita en el cuello. "_¡Emeticus!" _

Neville vomitó de forma espectacular. Nunca se había sentido nauseas tan fuertes en su vida, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente mientras echaba el vómito en mitad del Callejón. El Mortífago miró hacia donde procecía el sonido, y mientras seguía vomitando sin control pudo oir a la voz de Ernie disculpándose. "Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero mi compañero se ha pasado un poco. Tal vez sea mejor que usted se largue por otro lado."

"¿Qué coño dices?" el Mortífago rubio frunció el ceño confundido.

"Mi amigo se cabreó y ahora está hecho una birria. Es mejor caminar por el otro lado."

Con una mueca de asco, el Mortífago cerró la puerta y la varita se le clavó en el cuello de nuevo. "_Finite Incantatem." _

Temblando, Neville se puso de pie, se limpió la boca con la manga de la tunica y le echó la mirada más dura que pudo a Ernie. "Eso-" bordeó con cuidado un charco de vómito y le clavó un dedo en el pecho, "-no ha sido nada agradable."

Ernie se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisita avergonzada. "Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento, colega."

Lee salió otra vez de la sombra de la puerta, apartando una rasta larga que había caído sobre su rostro bajo la capucha. "Tíos os vais a meter en problemas. No debería haber –"

"Lo dije en serio cuando mencioné que te ayudaríamos. Tengo un plan y no conlleva –" lanzó otra mirada significativa al fornido Hufflepuff, "—ninguna jugarreta." Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido a la puerta de las Tres Escobas para asegurarse de que seguía cerrada y Neville se dirigió hacia el callejón vacío y gritó hacia lo que parecían ser sus compañeros invisibles. "¡Mimsy!"

Hubo un momento de duda pero con un crack sonoro, una elfina doméstica se presentó en el pequeño callejón. Era pequeña, como los de su raza, regordeta y con pinta remilgada, con una pequeña red de arrugas alrededor de sus enormes ojos avellana y un elaborado tejido de encaje rodeándola como una toga, atada en un hombro con un broche gigante de pasta. Se inclinó profundamente, sin estar impresionada de encontrarse en un callejón vomitado fuera de un pub de Hogsmeade. "¿Ha llamado el Amo?"

"Mimsy, quiero que conozcas a Ernie Macmillan y a Lee Jordan." Señaló a los dos desconcertados magos. "Chicos, esta es Mimsy, es la elfina doméstica de mi abuela."

"El Ama," Mimsy soltó un soplido no aprobatorio, "desea que el Amo Neville sepa que ha estado muy preocupada por él. Las cartas del colegio decían que ha sido muy, muy travieso. El Ama dice que si el Amo Neville no escribe pronto, estará enviándole Aulladores otra vez, y Mimsy cree que esto sería muy vergonzoso porque el Amo Neville es un mago adulto."

Neville se sonrojó y cambió el peso en los pies. La elfina, como su abuela, tenía una habilidad asombrosa para hacerle sentirse eternamente como si tuviera seis años. "Dile a la abuela que escribiré, lo prometo." Murmuró.

"El Ama," dijo la elfina doméstica a sus compañeros con un aire de infinita y sufrida paciencia, "pone mucho peso sobre el Amo Neville, pero él intenta ser un buen chico, lo sabe Merlín."

Lee intentaba sin mucho éxito contener las risitas y Neville se sintió inmensamente contento cuando Mimsy le silenció con una de esa miradas que él mismo había tratado desde niño evitar. Tomando un profundo aliento, se obligó a mostrar una expresión sombría cuando se dirigió a ella. "Mimsy, dile a la abuela que le envío a alguien. Su nombre es Lee Jordan. Parece un mendigo, pero es que está disfrazado. Es amigo de Harry Potter y de la familia Weasley y es amigo mío también. Dile que le han mutilado gravemente y necesita ayuda, comida y un lugar donde refugiarse hasta que esté lo bastante fuerte para que siga él solo. Le persiguen los Mortífagos, así que tendréis que tener muchísimo cuidado."

Mimsy le hizo otra reverencia. "El Ama estará encantada de ayudar a los amigos de Harry Potter a hacer cualquier cosa contra esos asquerosos Mortífagos. Lee Jordan tendrá comida y el mejor cuidado y una buena cama y…" arrugó su nariz de botón, "seguro que un baño caliente lo antes posible, porque el amigo del Amo Neville no huele muy bien."

Lee se encogió de hombros, sonriendo abiertamente en la oscuridad. "Eh, intenta vivir en un portal durante tres días vestido con algo que Remus Lupin ha catalogado dentro de la bolsa de harapos."

Para su espanto, Mimsy le dio una colleja y Neville apenas contuvo una risa. "¡El Ama no tolera el descaro y tampoco Mimsy!. ¡Lee Jordan huele mal y Lee Jordan se lavará y comerá y estará agradecido!"

"Estoy seguro de que lo estará, Mimsy," respondió con solemnidad Neville. "Gracias, y enviable mi cariño a la Abuela. Dile que estoy bien."

"Sí, Amo Neville." Con otra profunda reverencia, Mimsy agarró del cuello de la ropa a Lee con la punta de los dedos, sonó otro sonoro crack y Ernie y Neville se quedaron solos en el callejón.

Cuando por fin volvieron al Castillo de Hogwarts había anochecido hacía rato y sabían que se habían pasado de la hora que se suponía que tenían que estar de vuelta por mucho tiempo. Por tanto no les sorprendió ver las puertas dobles abiertas para revelar la figura amenazadora del Profesor Snape en contraste con la cálida luz de las velas del vestibulo que había detrás de él.

Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Neville pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ernie, colgándose de él torpemente. "Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es fingir que estamos pedo," susurró, "entonces al menos no creerá que estábamos preparando otra jugarreta." Ernie asintió, su propia manera de andar empezó a hacerse vacilante hasta que llegaron al castillo y a la oscura silueta que les esperaba allí.

"¿Dónde," la pregunta la formulaba con una calma mortífera, "caballeros, han estado durante las últimas dos horas?"

Neville no dudó mientras que subía con pompa las escaleras directamente hacia el Director, con su brazo todavía rodeando los hombros de Ernie y se detuvo en la esplanada, balanceándose ligeramente. Miró hacia Snape con completa inocencia pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos, arrastrando las palabras totalmente a propósito. "Cel…ebran…do"

"¿Celebrando qué, si puede saberse?"

"_Gue gashi madarnos_ a _ladigazosh_ no _barece_ haber hecho _shu_ vida _mash_ fácil…" contestó Neville con una sonrisa amplia e insolente.

Dos marcas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas cetrinas de Snape y sus ojos negros brillaron con ira, la sonrisa de Neville se hizo más grande cuando clavó su propia varita sin ser visto y pensó _¡Emeticus!_

La puntería de Ernie era fabulosa.

OOO

Era casi medianoche para cuando Neville se coló por el agujero del retrato dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando una figura pelirroja dio un salto desde una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea y se fue hacia él. Ginny le golpeó por la carrera, de un salto se enganchó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos en un abrazo inmenso. "¡Neville!"

Se echó hacia atrás, dándose contra el muro mientras se quedaba sin aliento, pero ella se había aferrado a él como un Lazo del Diablo, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; él no pudo hacer más que sonreir y tratar de apartar sus manos. "¿Me has echado mucho de menos?"

"Y una mierda, casi nada." Sus palabras estaba amortiguadas por el cuello de él, pero el alivio del tono era evidente. "Estaba muerta de preocupación por ti. He oído lo que ha pasado." Emitió un gemido profundo, plantó ambas manos en su pecho y se bajó, apartándole a la distancia de los brazos y puso una mueca. "Supongo que entonces es cierto. Hueles como nuestro viejo cobertizo la primera vez que Lee y los gemelos echaron un trago de una botella de whisky de fuego."

"Sí, es verdad. Ernie se quedó con Snape del todo." Sonrió burlonamente, deleitándose en el recuerdo. "Tendrías que haber visto su cara, Ginny. Puedo morir feliz."

"Pensábamos que así había sido." Su expresión se había vuelto sobria y su voz se suavizó. "No queda nadie más, sólo yo, Neville, no tienes que hacerte el valiente. McGonagall hizo que todo el mundo se acostara a las diez tal y como ordenaron los Carrows, pero sabe que soy tu segunda al mando, así que _casualmente_ no se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucada en la butaca. ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No fue tan mal, a decir verdad. Dejaron que Crabbe y Goyle nos dieran un repaso a base de Cruciatus y no fue muy divertido que digamos, pero no creo que Malfoy les haya dejado instrucciones sobre cómo pensar por sí mismos durante su ausencia y su empeño no fue muy intenso porque pensaban que lo que hizo Ernie fue también muy divertido. Aparte de eso…" Neville levantó una mano, contando los elementos de su castigo con los dedos. "Tuve que limpiar las escaleras sin magia, no puedo asistir a la fiesta de Halloween, todos los bares de Hogsmeade tienen instrucciones de no darme bebida durante el resto del año académico, no habrá visita a Hogsmeade mañana y Ernie y yo no estamos autorizados a vernos fuera de clase nunca más, pero eso no importa, teniendo en cuenta el E.D."

Ginny pareció considerarlo durante un momento y sonrió. "Tienes razón, no fue tan mal" le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y Neville se contuvo una queja. Para ser chica, pegaba fuerte. "¡Eso por hacer que me preocupara!"

"Si eso es por preocuparte," se acarició el punto del golpe con una mirada de fingida agonía. "lo lamento por Harry para cuando vuelva."

"Oh, ya he decidido qué voy hacer con él." Ella asintió.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Le besaré hasta que _él_ pueda morirse feliz, entonces le mataré."

"Suena bien." Neville se retiró la tunica y la dejó en un montón en el suelo y se sentó en una de las butacas mullidas. "Pero por lo que he oído, yo no soy el único que se metió en líos hoy. Snape dijo que te han prohibido también ir a Hogsmeade, pero no dijo por qué."

"No hice nada tan dramático como vosotros." Se echó encima del sofá frente a él al revés, con los pies descalzos colgando del respaldo. "La verdad es que no pudieron demostrar que había hecho algo malo, así que por eso sólo tengo la prohibición."

"¿Entonces qué pasó?"

"Travers – es uno de los Mortífagos – me pilló en la Oficina de Correos recogiendo un paquete. Lo registraron y no pudieron encontrar nada ilegal. Era una bufanda nueva, un encargo de pasteles de caldero caseros, una carta de mi madre y un par de chorradas, pero tenían sospechas porque estaba dirigido a Virginia Weasley en la oficina de Correos de Hogsmeade," explicó Ginny.

Neville frunció el ceño. "Pensaba que tu nombre era Ginevra."

"Y así es. Supusieron bien que estaba dirigido así para evitar hacerlo llegar a Hogwarts donde _sí_ que sería registrado, pero todo el mundo en Hogsmeade me conoce tan sólo por Ginny desde que era pequeña, así que dejaron que me lo llevara… bueno, sólo un par de minutos antes de que Travers lo confiscara."

Se dio la vuelta y puso una cara realmente patética con su labio inferior temblando y sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. "Oh, _por favor_, señor, lo siento mucho… mi mama pensó que ya no nos dejaban recibir paquetes y todo da tanto _miedo_, la echo _tantísimo_ de menos… Sólo quería unas cuantas _chorraditas_ de casa." Hundió la cara en sus manos y se echó a llorar con unos sonorous sollozos y volvió a mirar otra vez, sonriendo y con los ojos totalmente secos. "Funciona como un encantamiento. Me devolvió la caja en cuanto terminó de buscar. Incluso de disculpó. Snape no se lo tragó, por supuesto y lo confiscó, pero yo ya había conseguido lo que quería para entonces."

"¿Y qué era?" Neville se incline hacia adelante con interés y retiró la mirada cuando Ginny rebuscó debajo de la camiseta de su pajama y pareció quitarse el sujetador. "¡Ginny!"

"Las brujas dejan en paz las cosas personales de cada una y un mago jamás sabría donde buscar." Se retorció de nuevo y se sacó dos pequeños paquetitos envueltos en tela y las puso en la mesita que había frente a la chimenea. Los desenvolvieron y ella apartó la mano, reveló una docena de cajitas y paquetitos de colores brillantes, el más grande no mucho mayor que un sello. Ginny sacó su varita y tocó la pila. "_Engorgio." _

La pila de pronto se expandió hasta cubrir toda la mesa, varios paquetes medirían fácilmente medio metro cuadrado, cayéndose de un lado al suelo. Cada una llevaba la "W" de Sortilegios Weasley y lo señaló con orgullo. "Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea, Guantes de Agarre Garantizado, Camisas Escudo en cuatro tamaños, paquetes de Deflagración Delux, Detonadores Señuelo, Chicle Falsificador, Encantamientos de Sueño Despierto, un Portal Portatil, Tazas de Té tranquilizadoras, Caga-de-una-vez, Marcas Tenebrosas Comestibles, Plumas Codificadas, Pociones de Amor en version Enamoriscamiento estandar o Apasionamiento Extra-Fuerte, Tinta Imperceptible – oh, sí, y algunas cucherías de Pygmy Puff para Arnold."

Neville soltó un silbido suave y sacudió la cabeza admirado. "Recuérdame que nunca me meta con tu familia."

"Me parece," dijo entre risitas, "que ya sabías eso antes que ahora. Pero en serio-" Se agachó y recogió algunos de los paquetes. "-algunas de estas cosas deberían ayudarnos a averiguar las cosas con las que hemos tenido problemas para la misión. Imagino una reunion más y deberíamos estar ya preparados, ¿no crees?"

"Probablemente," él asintió. "La convocaré para el lunes y si todo marcha bien, deberíamos estar listos para atacar el miércoles."

"Bien." Ginny sintió un escalofrío. "La espera es casi peor que la idea de la misión en sí en estos momentos. Sólo quiero que pase, ¿sabes?"

"Mientras que no nos pillen" advirtió él.

"Entonces asegúrate de que tu amigo prohibido presta atención." Ella soltó un suspiro que era de disgusto y exasperación a partes iguales. "Si tengo que volver a verle a él y a Susan comiéndose sus cuellos, creo que _vomitaré_."

Neville se quitó los zapatos de una patadita y recogió una caja de Guantes de Agarre Garantizado, dándoles la vuelta par aver la información de la etiqueta, mientras seguía hablando, intentando mantener un tono de voz causal. "Planea pedirle que se case con él. Si ella le dice que sí, será hacia las vacaciones de Navidad."

"¿Que él QUÉ?" Ginny se incorporó de un salto con las mejillas encendidas tanto como su cabello. "¡Apenas son mayores de edad!"

"Ya lo sé." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero tiene miedo de no disponer de mucho tiempo, de lo que ocurrirá al final del año. Dijo que prefería que ambos estuvieran vivos y cambiar de idea que uno de ellos sobreviviera con el arrepentimiento de no haberlo hecho. Creo que tiene algo de sentido, la verdad."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero qué pasará si los Carrows –"

"No se lo van a decir a los Carrows."

"Daría lo mismo en el momento en el que metan al Ministerio en medio para el Permiso de Matrimonio."

Neville esbozó una sonrisita tímida. "Bueno, ahí es donde tu padre interviene, o eso esperamos."

El ceño de Ginny se hizo más pronunciado. _"¿Esperamos?"_

"Soy su Padrino."

"¿Y la parte," se cruzó de brazos con fuerza sobre el pecho, "donde mi padre tiene algo que ver en esto?"

"Ellos quieren que sea un matrimonio auténtico, pero tiene que ser secreto, así que Ernie más o menos pretendía hacerlo en el mundo Muggle, pero, bueno… le preguntó a Colin sobre eso. Su madre es Squib y su padre es un Muggle, así que fue criado en ese mundo por completo y dice que necesitarán identificación."

"¿Pero no tienen certificados de nacimiento ni registro de varitas, incluso aunque no tuvieran sus Permisos de Matrimonio aún?" la mirada de desaprobación de Ginny fue reemplazada por una de confusion y Neville, considerando esto un progreso, siguió presionando rápidamente.

"Colin dice que eso no hace bien. Necesitarán identificaciones _Muggle_ y ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tendrían esas cosas, pero pensábamos que tu padre tal vez podría conseguir algunas y, bueno, ya sabes, dar el cambiazo a lo que haga falta para poner sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento, tipos de varitas y lo que se necesite." Le mostró una sonrisa esperanzadora y sintió alivio cuando ella pareció considerarlo seriamente.

"Una identificación Muggle no llevaría el tipo de varita," Dijo ella por fin, "pero creo que debes llevar un dedo en ellas."

Neville abrió la boca de par en par. "¿Como cortártelo?"

"Sólo la yema, la parte rugosa de la piel. Se cura, sabes, es como cuando te quemas lo bastante para pelarte y la piel se desprende." Sostuvo su propia mano, extendiendo un dedo e indicando la parte carnosa del final. "Es diferente para cada uno, ves… el tuyo y el mío no tienen los mismos círculos, es como los Muggles se diferencian los unos de los otros para estar seguros."

Contempló su propia yema, sorprendido de ver que la pequeña línea de arrugas era ciertamente muy distinta, entonces sintió un escalofrío. "Pero de todas formas diría que cortarte la yema del dedo para identificarte es medieval."

"No tengas prejuicios. Además, creo que sólo lo tienes que hacer una vez, entonces sólo la comparan o algo así." Ginny se encogió ligeramente de hombros y cogió la caja de guantes con la otra mano, devolviendo uno a la pila y tapándola con la varita. "_¡Reducio!" _La tapa brilló un momento, entonces se encogió lo suficiente para encajar dentro de dos cuadrados de tela que ella rápidamente unió, echándoselos dentro de su camisa. "De todas formas, es tarde. Hablaré con mi padre sobre conseguir identificación Muggle la próxima que tenga oportunidad, pero deberíamos ir a la cama antes de que McGonagall entre y nos eche la bronca."

Asintiendo, Neville se puso de pie, recogió sus zapatos y le dio un rápido abrazo con un brazo. "Hasta mañana, entonces… ya que estamos ambos castigados, tal vez podamos adelantar deberes antes del lunes."

"Claro, tengo una montaña. Oh, y Neville…" ella se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio de las chicas, mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa iluminada en la casi extinta luz del fuego.

"¿Sí?"

"Dile a Ernie que no le ayudo porque crea que se tiene que casar. Le ayudo porque fastidió a Snape."

OOO

"Parvati, Padma y tú estaréis aquií, al final del vestibulo. Hannah, Susan y tú al otro lado. Terry, Mike; vosotros en medio, al pie de las escaleras que llevan al despacho." Neville se giró, apartando la mirada del esquema dibujado en una pizarra para observar los rostros del E.D. "Ahora, esta misión es más pequeña que la última, sólo para los Cuatro al Mando para el asalto real, y los seis que acabo de nombrar guardianes, pero no quiero que nadie piense que se quedó fuera porque no me caiga bien o por no ser lo bastante bueno."

Tomó aire profundamente, agitando una mano sobre la pizarra. "Esta es la cosa más arriesgada que hemos hecho nunca o que vayamos a hacer hasta la batalla final y los Tenientes y yo no queremos arriesgar a nadie más. Por el resto, hemos elegido por dos criterios. El primero, lo más seguro es que os hayáis dado cuenta, es que tenemos diecisiete años. Sin ofender – Ginny y Luna tienen dieciséis y Colin también, así que sólo pueden ser de mi propio año – pero se saben la mayoría de los hechizos. En segundo lugar, estamos utilizando parejas de amigos de toda la vida y unas mellizas. Estarán bajo Encantamientos Desilusionadores y Chicle Falsificador, así que necesitamos gente que puede trabajar juntos bajo presión con la minima comunicación. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

Lavender levantó la mano con una expresión preocupada. "¿Porque vosotros cuatro? Si os capturan, perderemos a todos."

"Cada uno de nosotros ha escogido a un Segundo. Seamus, Parvati, Hannah y Terry están dispuestos a tomar el relevo si algo nos ocurriera." Neville hizo un gesto hacia ellos, que se levantaron, Seamus hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque el resto parecía un poco incomodados por la perspectiva. "Y porque los cuatro, tendrá sentido en un minuto. Técnicamente podríamos hacerlo sólo con dos, pero mi abuela me enseñó que si necesitas de verdad algo, asegúrate de tener más de uno si el primero fallara. Si no me iría a un examen sin una pluma de respuesto, no me metería en esto sin Ginny. Ernie y Luna son nuestro respaldo."

Camellia Parkinson fue la siguiente en levantar la mano. "¿Y cómo pensáis entrar?"

"El punto más débil de la defensa está fuera." Ginny se adelantó para ponerse junto a él y señaló hacia la pizarra. El esquema del pasillo desapareció para ser sustituido por un plano del suelo del despacho del Director visto desde arriba, cada objeto claramente marcado y un brillo tenue, multicolor indicaba los hechizos que rodeaban a cada uno de esos objetos.

"Porque son siete pisos." Camellia no pareció mucho más contenta con la explicación de Ginny y su ceño de acentuó.

"Con un maleficio Anti-Levitación no podrás usar escobas ni nada así y la ventana está encantada para cerrarse automáticamente si algo más grande que un pájaro la toca desde el exterior." Luna apuntó el brillo púrpura que rodaba la sección de la pared, su voz completamente indiferente.

Colin se inclinó hacia adelante con ojos brillantes de emoción. "¡Un pájaro! ¡Os habéis convertido en Animagos, verdad!"

Neville se rió. "Para nada. Escalaremos."

"¡Estás loco!" espetó Romilda y una docena de cabezas asintieron dándole la razón.

"Tal vez," Neville se encogió de hombros, sonrió y metió la mano en un bolsillo para sacar un par de pequeños guantes de color negro, cuyas palmas estaban cubiertas por pequeños ganchos como el velcro. "Pero tenemos los Guantes de Agarre Garantizado de los gemelos y las paredes deberían proporcionar buena adherencia."

"Pero la ventana, dijiste que estaba encantada." La mano de Camellia seguía en alto, todavía no convencida.

"Portal Portable." Cogió una cajita de la mesa, Neville la abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser un cuadrado de tela negra doblado. Cuando lo desplegó tenía forma de un círculo de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de diámetro, delgado como el papel, transparente y sombrío. Lo pegó a la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres y se quedó ahí, entonces se extendió como cuatro veces su tamaño y les ofreció una breve imagen del pasillo de fuera, como si una puerta hubiese abierto una entrada en la piedra. Lo dejó ahí sólo unos segundos y después lo desprendió, doblándolo y metiéndolo en su caja. "Sirve para paredes interiores, así que no se puede expander más de sesenta centímetros de piedra sólida, pero es lo suficiente para que las chicas se cuelen. Por fortuna son pequeñas aunque no me batiría con ellas en duelo. Abrirán la ventana desde dentro y nos dejarán pasar a Ernie y a mi."

"¿Y luego qué?" a él le gusto ver que la expresión de duda de Camellia era ahora una de curiosidad completamente impresionada.

"Es donde las encantadoras damas necesitan un toque de fuerza física." Ernie se echó hacia adelante, flexionó su brazo fornido con una sonrisa medio en broma. "La caja está protegida por todos los hechizos del mundo y tiene como tres centímetros de grosor, pero debería ceder a la fuerza bruta. Rompemos el cristal, pillamos la Espada, la tiramos por la ventana y nos largamos de allí."

"Probablemente activará una alarma o algo cuando rompamos el cristal." Luna admitió. "Así que no tendremos tiempo de escalar hacia abajo. Utilizaremos Encantamientos Ligeropluma y saltaremos. Deberíamos flotar como hojas de pergamino. Después de eso, tendremos escobas que nos recogerán a mi, Ginny y a Neville de vuelta a nuestras Torres y Ernie tendrá que echar una carrera hacia la entrada de la cocina donde Dobby le estará esperando para dejarle pasar a su sala común. Ernie le entregará a Dobby la Espada, y nos la traerá donde Snape ya no la pueda recuperar."

Bagman soltó un silbido bajo, impresionado. "Chicos, habéis pensado en todo."

"No, no es verdad." Runcorn se puso en pie, lanzó una mirada alrededor como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar para haberse atrevido a decir algo así y luego continuó con la barbilla alzada desafiante. "¿Qué os creeis que va a hacer Snape cuando vea el cristal roto y la Espada desaparecida? ¿Elaborará un informe al Ministerio y esperará a que lleguen agentes a tomar declaración y examinar la escena?"

"Creo que se lo tomará como nunca habíamos visto antes." Admitió Neville "Pero si lo hacemos bien, será como los panfletos. No podemos lanzar nada muy fuerte contra todo el colegio, no mucho más que esos estúpidos decretos que Umbridge hizo en el quinto año. Pero los panfletos también nos mostraron que si no utilizamos varitas, no pueden ser localizadas si nos apresan. El único hechizo aquí sería el Ligeropluma, que sólo estará en la varita de Ginny y eso no es en absoluto incriminatorio."

Runcorn se volvió a sentar y Neville se conmovió cuando vio que la arruga de ira que tenía el chico en el rostro se convirtió en una de preocupación. "Pues sí que tenéis la esperanza de que lo lograréis."

Neville intercambió una mirada con sus Tenientes y asintió, sin ninguno humor en su cara. "Más nos vale."

OOO

Le temblaban las manos. Si era por miedo o nerviosismo, Neville no lo sabía, pero se puso los finos guantes negros encima de todas formas, ajustándoselos firmemente en las muñecas. Su corazón le latía con fuerza, se sentía casi mareado pero mantuvo su expresión con determinación imperturbable, sabiendo que no se podia permitir el lujo de nada menos. Era su líder y esa era la noche que tenía que demostrarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, se permitió poder observar a sus compañeros convertidos en guerreros cuando se tomaban su momento para prepararse. Sólo Ginny, Luna y Ernie, como él mismo, parecían que estaban de verdad vestidos para la batalla. A pesar del frío cortante de la noche de octubre, se habían quitado sus túnicas externas para facilitar la escalada y sus uniformes habían sido encantados del mismo color negro neutro de su primera misión, con las bufandas en sus cabezas para ocultar sus rostros y las manos enguantadas. Los guardias estaban todos vestidos en pijamas y camisones, pero estaban utilizando hechizos Desilusionadores para ocultarlos, era más fácil explicar que llevaban ropa de calle si los atrapaban como coartada por estar levantados tan tarde. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo ocurriría sobrevolaba a todos, un peso casi físico que pendía de un hilo fino.

Ginny sacó los contenidos de la bolsita que iba a llevar en la cintura, comprobando y volviendo a empaquetar el Portal Portable, una botella de agua, un par extra de guantes y un puñado de fuegos artificiales que habian acordado traer como distracción de emergencia. Él la había visto hacer eso ya tres veces, pero no dijo nada. No había necesidad de preguntarle por qué. Comprobó su propia varita al menos cincuenta veces.

Luna estaba sentada sola, escribiendo una carta a su padre y se preguntó qué estaría escribiendo en un momento como ese la más enigmática de sus compañeros. ¿Escribiría las últimas palabras y finales abiertos como la mayoría de la gente, o sería tan sólo una nota casual entre quejas sobre los deberes y anécdotas graciosas de clase? _PD: Por cierto papá, estoy asumiendo un enorme riesgo esta noche, y Hannah dice que intente Spray Disuasorio Durwidge. _

Michael y Terry estaban repasando hechizos con expresiones forzosamente desafiantes como tenía que ser; las gemelas Patil estaban sentada con las palmas tocando las de la otra en una meditación inmóvil que según decían, fortalecía la conexión natural que tenían en momentos de gran estrés.

Ernie y Susan se habían retirado a una esquina juntos, pero no pareció, como al principio sospechó, una sesión de besos apasionados de última hora. Susan llevaba el anillo en su mano izquierda, tocando con sus yemas los labios de Ernie mientras él le sostenía la mano en la suya, aferrándola contra él tan fuertemente que parecía que alguien iba a separarlos en cualquier momento. Él movía los labios, susurrando algo que llevó lágrimas a las mejillas de ella, o quizá intentaba hacérselas desaparecer. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza, Neville pudo verle la cara y tenía una expresión tan íntima, cariñosa y tierna que tuvo que apartar la mirada, sonrojándose por pensar que había cometido alguna intromisión vergonzosa.

Sus ojos repasaron la sala buscando otra cosa que mirar y su aliento se detuvo cuando contempló a Hannah. Estaba mirando a la joven pareja de la esquina y sus hombros temblaban, sus puños estaban apretados a ambos lados por la ira, pero su rostro sólo tenía dolor puro. Le confundió ligeramente al principio pero luego recordó que la había emparejado con Susan por la intimidad de su amistad y sabía que ella estaría temiendo la seguridad de Ernie tanto como la de la chica. Sin pensar, caminó hacia ella, tocándole el hombro. "¿Hannah?"

Ella dio un respigo y jadeó mientras se dio la vuelta para mirarle, algo indefinido se cruzó en sus grandes ojos verdes antes de que sacara cualquier emoción de ellos. "¿Sí?" su voz era llana, ilegible.

"Juro que haré todo lo que pueda para que él esté bien." Le acarició el hombro, intentando transmitir a su voz la confianza que aliviara su miedo, pero ella apartó la mirada y su cuerpo se tensó bajo un mano, antes de que se apartara de él.

"¿Eh? Oh. Sí." El tono de Hannah siguió neutro, tenso y él no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decirle. El silencio cayó incómodo sobre ambos y él se llevó su mano de vuelta a su costado, no deseoso de que revoloteara sobre el hombro de ella, pero tampoco no muy dispuesto a apartarlo. El tomó aire, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se atragantaron sin ni siquiera saber bien cuáles serían.

Fue entonces cuando, mientras la contemplaba inútilmente, Neville se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba puesto el mismo camisón que había utilizado cuando Snape la había apresado en el Gran Comedor. Era suelto y blanco, con florecillas bordadas en el cuello y se le apareció una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de lo oscuro que era el recuerdo que siguió a esa última vez que la había visto. Había algo etéreamente femenino, pero no infantil o inocente, aunque así tendría que haber sido. "Si te dejas suelto el pelo, parecerías un ángel sin alas."

Ella se ruborizó intensamente, mirando al suelo y Neville se sorprendió al descubrir por segunda vez en muchos días que las palabras se habían escapado de su boca cuando deberían haberse quedado en la cabeza. "Yo… yo… lo siento – " balbuceó.

"Está bien." Los ojos de Hannah no abandonaron el suelo pero su mano se alzó y se quitó las cintas que sujetaban su pelo en dos coletas; sacudió la cabeza, dejando así que las largas ondas se soltaran sobre los hombros. Hubo una pausa larga y ella murmuró, evidentemente avergonzada. "Es muy espeso, por eso me lo recojo. No sabía que te gustaba suelto."

"No es importante, de verdad." Él no comprendía por qué su corazón le latía tan fuertemente, por qué parecía como si el aire se hubiera escapado de la habitación. Neville nunca había sentido algo igual anteriormente y ahora, a punto de iniciar la misión, no era el momento para algo que arañaba y quería y necesitaba, algo que no sabía siquiera qué era y que había comenzado a partirle la garganta. "Eres guapa de cualquier manera."

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, casi como si él la hubiera hecho daño y se sintió mal de pronto. Había hecho algo malo, dicho algo estúpido y ahora su amistad se rompería y no sólo eso, sino que ella nunca… pero nunca… y él no sabía _qué_, realmente…

El enorme reloj de la esquina empezó a dar las campanadas y toda la sala dio un respingo, sacando las varitas desde cualquier rincón. Hubo un grito, un destello de luz y el reloj estalló en miles de diminutos fragmentos con una onda que hizo vibrar las parades de la Sala de los Menesteres antes de que el eco de la primera campanada hubiera desaparecido. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Ginny, que estaba de puntillas como un gato, con la cara Blanca y la varita firmemente agarrada en alto justo después de haber lanzado el hechizo. "¡Eso –" jadeó, "-me _asustó_!"

Hubo una pausa prolongada, entonces Michael habló con un tono más alto que el habitual a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo casual. "Terry, apunta: _nunca_ asustes a Weasley."

"Así que," Neville aspiró profundamente, caminó demasiado deprisa frente a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, "significa que son las once, por tanto es la hora de ponerse en marcha. ¿Está todo el mundo preparado?"

Nueve cabezas asintieron como respuesta y él sacó la varita, lanzando el hilo de destellos plateados ahora ya familiar hacia el techo y forzando a su voz a mantenerse firme, a no romperse ni temblar al hacer la señal del comienzo de su misión.

"¡Ejército de Dumbledore!"

OOO

"No creo… que esto… fuera una buena idea… después de todo." La voz de Luna era tan comedida como siempre, aunque jaderara para conseguir aire, cada aliento salía con una nube de vaho contra el frío de la noche.

Neville no pudo evitar sonreir, aunque le costaba mucho respirar también y estaba rezando porque sus hombros y piernas superaran la fase entre dolorosa a dormida, el sudor helado en la piel que tenía al aire y sus ojos en blanco cuando se preguntó si de verdad no se estaría formando hielo. "Como siempre, Luna, tienes un… talento asombroso… para constatar lo evidente."

La escalada había sido más difícil de lo que pensaron. La piedra labrada y rugosa que parecía que se acomodaría en manos y pies resultó ser una colección traicionera de cantos y ángulos diminutos, no lo bastante para agarrarse, pero sí para que el pie resbalara unos centímetros e hiciera el agarre no lo bastante firme. Había también una gran cantidad de limo, musgo y barro que hacía que se resbalaran todo el rato, y tras una hora y media de considerable esfuerzo, estaban sólo en el sexto piso, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso y cansándose cada vez más, con los dedos ateridos y dormidos.

Habían estado cerca y Neville había decidido enviar a los gemelos una nota gigantesca de agradecimiento. Sabía que los Guantes de Agarre eran lo único que estaban haciendo posible la escalada y que le habían salvado la vida al menos en tres ocasiones, aferrándose al muro como si tuviesen pegamento y soltándose por mera fuerza de voluntad. Se detuvo un momento, miró hacia abajo hacia la derecha, a medio metro de distancia de una de las dos figures más pequeñas, mientras intentaba quitarse sudor de sus ojos frotándoselos contra los hombros. "¿Vas bien?"

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron testarudos hacia él, pero él pudo distinguir el dolor y el cansacio por las líneas que había entre las cejas claras. "Estoy bien. El Castillo es el hijo con cara de escreguto de una hechicera… pero estoy bien."

"No queda lejos, chicos. Cinco metros y estaremos en un bonito y cómodo despacho calentito. ¿Lo habrá redecorado Snape? Umbrige tenía ese horrible gusto por los misinos peluditos y cretona de floripondios, pero ni idea, le he visto preferir más estudiantes en escabeche, aunque también podría tener una foto enmarcada y autografiada por Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién sobre la mesa." Las palabras de Ernie le salían con una facilidad casi molesta y Neville intentó suavizar la sensación de resentimiento que tenía muy poco de ser propia de un líder. Sabía que el otro chico no se estaba chuleando, sino que más bien era que la escalada apenas había tocado su fuerza.

Apretando los dientes, Neville cerró los ojos y se forzó a escuchar los gritos de Parvati y Luna, ver la mirada de horror de Dennis Creevey, la sonrisa engreída de Snape en su triunfo, la sangre sobre los hombros de Ernie, el terror en los ojos de Hannah, los restos de la boca de Seamus. El dolor se amortiguó por la ira, la resolución y un deseo de contraatacar apartó el frío y el cansancio. Se le tensaron los hombros y se estiró, agarrando la repisa que separaba los pisos sexto y séptimo y empujándose hacia arriba.

Un _crack_, alto y repentino como un relámpago, se escuchó en el aire.

Por un momento, Neville se quedó paralizado, seguro de que alguien se había Aparecido cerca pero a la vez, sabía de dónde procedía. De piedra que se partía.

"¡No os mováis ninguno!" la voz de Ginny estaba tensa por el miedo. "Dejadme que llegue a la varita, lo repararé."

Obedeció, sujetándose perfectamente inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, entonces la voz de Ernie surgió a pocos pasos a su izquierda, no arriba, sino directamente junto a él. No era una advertencia, súplica ni un grito de terror. En lugar de eso, sonaba casi como una plegaria, susurrada tan bajo que si hubiera sido unos centímetros más lejos no habría podido oir nada. "Lo siento mucho, cariño…"

Se escuchó otro crack, no tan alto pero sí tan horrible y la cornisa cayó. El peso combinado de los dos jóvenes había sido demasiado para la roca vieja y se quebró bajo ellos, lanzándoles sin piedad hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

"_¡Microgravitas_!" Luna lanzó el hechizo contra ellos, su propia varita enganchada detrás de su oreja; la ráfaga de luz casi acierta a Neville. Se retorció en el aire, moviéndose como si estuviera ciego mientras que el pánico borró cualquier pensamiento sobre técnica o entrenamiento.

Entonces se detuvo, tan de repente que pensó que se le había arrancado un brazo. Era el guante. Se había pegado a la repisa de la ventana unos quince metros desde donde habían caído y ahora estaba colgando en el tercer piso, viendo a Ernie flotando suavemente en la tierra a sus pies. El hechizo de Luna al menos había acertado en uno de ellos. El guante empezaba a escurrirse y su hombro amenazaba con desgarrarse, entonces se aferró con la otra mano, uniendo ambas y buscando subir para poner los pies en la cornisa inferior.

Estaba enganchado precariamente, pero le daba la oportunidad de frotarse su hombro ardiendo y evaluar que no había daño. Miró hacia arriba y oyó a Ginny sisearles. "¡Quédate ahí, vamos a buscarte!"

"¡No!" Neville negó señalando a ambas a que detuvieran su bajada. "Seguid, quedáos en la cornisa del séptimo piso – simplemente reforzarla – y esperadme. Subo ahora mismo."

"Y yo." Ernie se había puesto de pie sobre el césped, pegó ambas manos en la pared y buscó un primer apoyo con el pie. "

"Ya estás fuera." Miró hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza hacia su amigo. "Ya llevamos un trecho, no podemos esperar que escales dieciocho metros. Lo siento, pero es por esto por lo que necesitábamos dos. Anulado, regresa. Es una orden, Teniente."

Era doloroso ver que la lealtad inquebrantable de un amigo y soldado rompía los rasgos normalmente amables de Ernie, pero al final aceptaron estoicamente y asintió bruscamente. "Sí, señor."

Permitiéndose sólo un segundo par aver a Ernie darse la vuelta y desaparecer hacia las puertas de la cocina, Neville volvió a mirar hacia arriba a lo largo de la fila interminable de piedra que le separaba de nuevo de la ventana del séptimo piso. Había sólo una forma de hacerlo y ésa era, como solía decir su abuela, la más sencilla.

Empezó a escalar con la piedra dura y rugosa bajo los guantes y el hombro doliéndole, latiendo… El aire era frío y duro contra su piel. El muro lo era contra su piel. La pared. La maldita pared de piedra. Latía y dolía y estaba de nuevo en el muro.

Unos ojos avellana le miraban, un juramento silencioso de no gritar, no suplicar, no chillar clamando piedad, lo sabían. No había piedad cuando caía el látigo, una y otra vez, abriendo heridas que ya estaban abiertas, la carne violada, cruda y sangrienta. Resistiendo los golpes, incapaz de detenerse, aunque hizo que las ataduras le cortaran en las muñecas, tiranban de sus piernas hasta que temblaban, incapaz de sostenerle, pero las cadenas hacían eso, le sostenían contra el muro que no perdonaba y que le cortaba la cara, el pecho con cada movimiento.

Y luego las horas, los días, los calambres que le recorrían los músculos, la agonía de los tendones estirados y torturados, el ardor, el horrible ardor de la espalda y esos ojos seguían allí, compartiendo el dolor, haciéndolo llevadero por saber, saber del dolor y el hambre y la sed y cómo desaparecían hasta que no te importaban y lo único que podías hacer era continuar, colgado del muro y después de un tiempo no te importaba y los viejos recuerdos se fundían con la realidad, y la propia realidad se rompía y no te importaba, porque así eran las cosas, el dolor y el adormecimiento y el ardor y el vacío y las arcadas y no decías palabra porque no había nada que decir nada que importara y no necesitabas decir nada, porque hay alguien que lo sabe, alguien que sabe qué es lamerse la propia sangre que te recorre por las muñecas porque está líquida y qué es quedar colgado porque tu cuerpo ha perdido la cabeza en el tormento y rechaza lo que necesita tan desesperadamente.

Fue el dolor y los ojos y la pared, siempre la pared, piedra contra piel, el hombro latiendo, los tendones doliendo, los músculos con espasmos… y había una mano. La mano de una chica, delicada pero fuerte, cerrada alrededor de la muñeca de Neville y de pronto estaba en otra pared y Luna se había bajado para ayudarle, y él estaba ahí y lo había conseguido. Había siete pisos hasta el suelo, fuera de la ventana del despacho y se estiró para sentarse en la recién fortalecida cornisa, jadeando para conseguir aire mientras que temblaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor latiendo en cada músculo del cuerpo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y Neville se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos. No recordaba la segunda escalada, pero estaba _ahí_ y se obligó a estar totalmente despierto. Un sudor frío le mojaba el uniforme, pegándose a él como una segunda piel pero hacía frío de Octubre y tenía una misión. Tenían una misión y no podia fallarles.

"Sed." La voz de Neville era cavernosa y se preguntó si les podría decir qué le había pasado, cómo él –no estaba seguro, a decir verdad – pero los ojos de Ginny no mostraron sospecha de que había perdido la cabeza, mientras le entregaba la botella de agua que tenía en la bolsa. Dio un trago largo y se la devolvió, agradecido de sentir que la sed se evaporaba como era lo normal.

"Debemos seguir. Son casi las dos." Dijo Ginny nerviosamente. "¿Estás… crees que estás listo?"

Él asintió y se obligó a ponerse en pie. "Pondré el Portal en el lugar y os ayudaré a pasar."

Ella buscó en la bolsa y sacó el disco endeble, entonces, aspirando profundamente, lo alisó contra la piedra llena de limo. Se agitó como si hubiera Resistencia entonces se estiró unos centímetros, tembló y se detuvo. El agujero resultante – o túnel, mejor dicho – tenía sólo poco más de medio metro, pero los llevaba hasta el otro lado de la torre, dejando que pasara un aire cálido que olia a velas y a Madera ardiendo en la noche.

Ginny entró primero, forzando los hombros a través de la pequeña abertura como una serpiente en una tubería. Se detuvo a la mitad y por un momento que paralizó sus latidos, Neville pensó que se habría quedado atrapada, entonces la cintura desapareció, la cadera y finalmente las piernas se colaron con suavidad y había pasado. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y ella saltó al otro lado de la ventana y le hizo una señal. Su voz sonó rara a lo largo del agujero. "Pan comido."

Luna comenzó su camino a lo largo del Portal, pero apenas había colocado las manos a lo lados cuando la ventana se abrió y Ginny se inclinó, asomando la barbilla sujeta con ambas manos como si estuviera asomada a su propia ventana en La Madriguera. "Podéis pasar por aquí, ¿sabéis?"

Sonrió y se sintió de maravilla. Sacó el Portal de la pared y le dio un empujón a Luna hacia la repisa de la venana y la siguió, trepando y dejándose caer en el despacho antes de cerrar la ventana tras él.

La verdad es que Neville nunca había estado antes en el despacho del Director. Era una sala grande, perfectamente circular con retratos que cubrían casi por completo las paredes. Brujas y magos vestidos de túnicas de estilos diferentes, desde las pasadas de moda hasta las antiguas, mientras que había docenas de mesas de patas pequeñas que estaban distribuidas por todas partes, instrumentos plateados que se movían y giraban en silencio, algunos emitían sonidos rítmicos al soltar nubecitas aromáticas de humo. Y encima de la pesada mesa de Madera, sobre la silla, el retrato más grande era de –

"¡Dumbledore!" Ginny casi gritó el nombre, corriendo para inclinarse sobre la mesa mientras que otros retratos se desperezaban. Luna se giró, lanzó un Encantamiento Silenciador antes de que alguien emitiera ni el más mínimo gemido somnoliento y todos parecieron ofenderse, moviendo bastones y en un caso, una trompetilla en un oído como indignación por semejante impertinencia. Dentro del marco, su querido y viejo Director se sentó, parpadeó y se ajustó las gafas de media luna que reposaban sobre su nariz aguileña. La mirada familiar azul les observó y sus cejas se levantaron como si le hubieran venido a traer una caja de dulces inesperadamente, más que por el hecho de haberse colado allì a las dos de la mañana.

"¡Cielos!" miró a cada uno por turnos. "Señorita Weasley, Señorita Lovegood… y vaya, ¿no es el pequeño Neville Longbottom?"

Sin importarla nada más que tener la oportunidad de hablar con el professor que todos echaban tanto de menos, Neville se retiró la bufanda de la cara y asintió efusivo. "¡Sí, profesor, soy yo! He… Hemos… Quiero decir, lo hemos mantenido, Profesor. Harry se tuvo que ir… bueno, a donde sea que usted le envió, supongo y Ron y Hermione también, ¡pero no permitirermos que se queden con su Colegio!"

"¿Y os habéis colado aquí a estas horas de la madrugada para contármelo?" sonaba ligeramente pensativo y Neville se sonrojó.

"Um… la verdad, vinimos aquí a por la Espada de Gryffindor para Harry. No podría ayudarnos con eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Muy ambicioso y extremadamente inteligente si habéis adivinado lo que se precisa, pero la verdad, no. Sólo soy un retrato y esto," señaló la varita que llevaba en una amplia manga, "no es más que un toque de pintura, más que un trozo de Madera, no importa lo mucho que la gente piense lo contrario." Había algo raro en su tono de voz, pero Neville había escuchado anteriormente a Harry quejarse de la forma de hablar tan críptica que tenía Dumbledore y comenzó a comprender lo que el chico quería decir.

"¿Cómo la sacamos de la vitrina?" preguntó Luna. "Nuestro plan inicial era romperla."

"Eso haría bastante, pero me gustaría tener unas palabras con la señorita Weasley mientras os poneis manos a la obra." Señaló hacia Ginny y ella bordeó el escritorio, deteníendose justo al lado de la enorme silla de respaldo alto, pero él la instó a acercarse más, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Neville quería saber ansiosamente qué le estaba susurrando Dumbledore que hacía que surgiera un abanico tan amplio de emociones por su rostro, pero sabía que eran cosas privadas que ella tenía que saber como la novia de Harry y la hermana de Ron, y él al no ser ninguna de las dos, no tenía derecho a cotillear. Además, como Dumbledore había indicado, habían ido allí por algo completamente distinto. Mirando alrededor, cogió un atizador de hierro que había junto a la chimenea, evaluó la vitrina de cristal que estaba sobre un pedestal de mármol junto al escritorio.

La Espada era más larga de lo que pensaba. Nunca la había visto antes y de alguna manera, su ojo interior siempre la había imaginado como que encajaría perfecta y heróicamente en las manos de un chico de doce años, como una daga larga como mucho. Esta era un verdadero mandoble de la Edad Media, del tamaño casi _de_ un chico de doce años, con una empuñadura decorada hermosamente con rubies y en la hoja el nombre _Godric Gryffindor_ en oro. Permanecía ahí sin apoyo ni soporte, perfectamente sostenida al final de la gruesa barrera transparente, esperándoles.

Flexionó los dedos sobre el puño del atizador y Neville inspiró fuertemente y plantó con fuerza los pies, eligiendo un punto en el centro del panel donde suponía que el cristal sería más débil que en los bordes. Se había preguntado si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero estar dentro de un lugar cálido, con un suelo firme a sus pies y la emoción de haber visto otra vez a Dumbledore – aunque fuese un retrato – era suficiente para recargarle de energía.

Balanceó el atizador, poniendo su cuerpo tras el golpe cuando estampó el metal contra el cristal. Una red de fracturas se originó en donde había dado el golpe y el cristal se hundió en lo que antes era una brillante superficie y se quebró; volvió a golpear una, dos veces hasta que la superficie del cristal estaba llena de líneas plateadas y tres pequeños agujeros habían aparecido. Bajó el atizador, agachó la cabeza, golpeó la vitrina con el hombro y casi explotó, disolviéndose en fragmentos de cristal que cubrieron todo el suelo.

Luna recogió la Espada antes de que se cayera al no tener más su sujeción mágica, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ocurrió. No había alarma como habían sospechado, sino la voz de una mujer, fría, melódica pero totalmente desconocida que se coló por las pareces. _"Vos no sois vera" _Luna soltó un grito de dolor y dejó caer la Espada, recogiéndose las manos como si le ardieran.

"¡Sólo un Gryffindor!" chilló Ginny, echando a correr bordeando la mesa y Neville asintió, agachándose y recogiendo la pesada hoja mientras se balanceaba hacia la ventana y la lazó como una jabalina hacia su umbral.

Rebotó. La ventana había desaparecido, la pared era lisa y sin marcas de cristal y las mesas habían desaparecido, los retratos, los intrumentos, todo. El despacho ya no era tal y estaban atrapados en una habitación vacía y extrañamente negra como el Departamento de Misterios, sólo que la puerta que les llevaba a la escalera todavía seguía ahí. Ya ha acabado, pensó Neville con una sensación enferma, pero no podían rendirse, agarró la Espada del suelo y señaló la puerta. "¡Corred!"

Pero cuando se fueron hacia la puerta, las escaleras también habían cambiado. La escalera era estrecha y circular pero donde antes había estado una escalera de caracol ahora había miles de manos de piedra que se retorcían y movían como estatuas reales. Ginny se apartó, Pero Neville bajó la cabeza se plantó en medio, pisando y pateando a los dedos que quería atraparle los pies. "¡Vamos, es la única salida!"

Era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de hechizos y sacó la varita, aferrando la espada con la mano izquierda y lanzando maleficios a las manos. Durante unos segundos pareció funcionar. Los dedos se salían de las palmas, girando en el aire. Las manos temblaban, mermaban, se detenían y retorcían cuando las chicas añadieron sus propios hechizos, pero las manos empezaron a salir también de las paredes y las manos se hacían más grandes y por cada una que destruían o detenían, diez más parecían salir del suelo en su lugar.

Los dedos le atrapaban de todos lados y él se retorció, sintiendo pelo que se le arrancaba y ropa que le rasgaban cuando el aire seguía llenándose del sonido de los hechizos que lo sobrevolaban. Entonces Ginny gritó y vio que las manos la habían atrapado en una garra que se había convertido en piedra sólida que la atrapó bajo miles de dedos.

Se giró pero eso le costó a él también cuando las manos le atraparan, aferrándole de las manos y piernas, por su espalda, atrapando su pelo hasta que la varita se le cayó de la mano y tenían cada centímetro de piel inmovilizado, incluida la Espada.

Luna duró unos pocos segundos más, la más ligera y rápida de los tres, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones en una docena de idiomas, pero le agarraron de los pies y también ella cayó prisionera de las manos.

En algún lugar abajo había una batalla, él podía oirla apenas por encima de los latidos de su corazón y el terrible sonido rasgado de los dedos de piedra. Voces, distorsionadas por el Chicle Falsificador, gritando hechizos que no podía distinguir, golpes y sonidos de hechizos que daban en el blanco y rebotaban y otras voces, difusas pero terriblemente familiares. Forcejeó contra las manos que le atrapaban, el Galeón de su bolsilló ardió, una advertencia inútil en su muslo, pero las manos se negaban a soltarle.

Estiró la cabeza a un lado, jadeando cuando le tiraron más del pelo. "¡Ya vienen!"

De alguna forma, Ginny seguía teniendo la varita y retorció los dedos con esas manos alrededor de las muñecas y que evitaban cualquier escapatoria que intentaba buscar primero para ella, y luego a la pared que mantenía apresados a sus dos compañeros. "_¡Disillusiory!"_

Le entró un cosquilleo y luego la sensación de que alguien le había tirado un huevo contra el pecho, frío, como si unas líneas húmedas desde su centro se distribuyeran por todo su cuerpo y miró a Luna y Ginny desaparecer como si les hubieran echado pintura encima, la piel pálida y la tela negra ahora confudida perfectamente contra las manos malditas tanto en color como en textura.

La puerta se abrió abajo y en unos segundos una figura envuelta en tunica negra pasó delante de ellos con la varita iluminada frente a él, las manos sin atacar, pero con las palmas abiertas para permitirle pasar de forma sólida y amigable como nunca las habían visto. Snape se coló en el despacho vacío y sus ojos negros se estrecharon cuando se giró, buscando por la habitación. Entonces una mirada depredadora, fría, se le pinto en el rostro delgado y volvió a las escaleras.

Neville no se atrevió a moverse. Contuvo la respiración y se apretó contra las manos aún más, esperando, deseando en un último, loco y desesperado momento que Snape no les viera, que pudieran escapar, que les quedaba alguna posibilidad. Pero el Encantamiento Desilusionador no les podía proteger del hecho de que había manos por todo el muro y el suelo y que se habían unido perfectamente, excepto en tres lugares donde ellos estaban, atrapándoles, sujetando a la presa invisible.

Snape caminó y con una mirada de triunfo horrible que se transformó en una sonrisa fría y cruel en el momento en el que movió la varita. Algo caliente pareció esparcirse por todo su cuerpo cuando Neville sintió el mismo cosquilleo que había experimentado minutos antes y el encantamiento se levantó cuando Snape se inclinó, con el aliento amargo cuando retiró la Espada de la zarpa inútil de Neville. "Creo que esto es mío. Y tú también."


	6. EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

**Capítulo 6**

**EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

"¿Han pasado dos semanas!. ¡No nos pueden encerrar aquí abajo para el resto del año!" Neville golpeó con los puños las implacables barras de metal debido a la frustración, mientras que el elfo doméstico se llevaba los restos de su comida en una gran bandeja. "¡Vamos, dime _algo_!"

"Krimpet lo lamenta, señor, pero Krimpet tiene órdenes del Director." El elfo parecía estar avergonzado pero sus enormes ojos azules tenían miedo también y siguió mirando las paredes como si le estuvieran vigilando. "Krimpet trae la comida a los prisioneros, y se lleva los platos, y le han dado instrucciones estrictas. Se tendría que castigar de la manera más dolorosa y Krimpet no es tan valiente como Dobby, oh no. Tiene miedo del Director Snape." Le dirigió una sonrisa servil, desesperada, inclinándose todo lo que le permitía esa extraña carga. "Pero le trae la mostaza para Luna Lovegood y le hace pollo a Neville Longbottom sin demasiada salsa y nunca se olvida de que a Ginny Weasley le gusta limón en el té, no leche, así que Neville Longbottom no tendría que estar tan enfadado con Krimpet."

Neville exhaló un suspiro profundo, bajando despacio junto a las barras hasta que quedó de rodillas en la celda fría, con la cabeza moviéndose en una derrota frustrada. Inhaló profundamente y miró, intentando producir lo que pretendía ser una expresión amable de disculpa. "Tienes razón, Krimpet. No es culpa tuya, lo siento. Sólo… Pensé que nos echarían un Cruciatus cuando menos, pero sólo… me está volviendo loco. ¿Cómo están las chicas?"

"Ginny Weasley está furiosa, como Neville Longbottom. Chilla cosas – la mayoría en un lenguaje horrible para una bruja – pero se olvida de que hay magia poderosa en las mazmorras y que no pueden oírla arriba o dentro de otras celdas. Pero está bien, oh sí, lo bastante bien como para lanzar su pastel y romper el plato en trocitos muy pequeños." Krimpet agitó con tristeza la cabeza, obviamente lamentando la pérdida del dulce, pero se animó. "Pero Luna Lovegood no está enfadada, Neville Longbottom, señor. Ella canta y pinta con la comida que no se llega a comer y Krimpet cree que ella es mucho más agradable."

"¿Me han enviado algún mensaje?"

"Todos los días Neville Longbottom pregunta esto y todos los días Krimpet le debe decir que está prohibido. ¿Por qué Neville Longbottom sigue preguntando?"

La pregunta la hizo con curiosidad inocente, auténtica y se vio obligado a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente. "No lo sé en realidad. Supongo que espero que algo haya cambiado."

Se puso de pie otra vez, dándose la vuelta para seguir el paso que se había convertido en la necesidad constante de su existencia, pero se detuvo cuando el diminuto ser volvió a hablar. "Dobby le envía un mensaje."

Neville se giró, resistiendo la urgencia de agarrar la toalla y agitar al elfo hasta que su cerebro hiciera un sonido como de un sonajero por no habérselo dicho antes. En lugar de eso, apretó los dientes y se forzó a que su voz siguiera calmada y amable. "¿Y qué dice?"

"Dobby dice que algo grande está a punto de suceder, muy muy pronto. Eso es todo, Neville Longbottom, señor, y antes de que pregunte, Krimpet tampoco sabe qué significa, pero Dobby es un elfo libre y extraño." La mirada de Krimpet rogaba claramente al joven mago que se tomara cualquier cosa que proviniera de dicho sujeto desequilibrado con gran escepticismo, entonces volvió a inclinarse. "Krimpet debe marcharse ahora." Sonó un _crack_ ruidoso en la pequeña cámara de piedra, y el elfo se marchó.

Algo grande. Neville se recorrió los dedos por el pelo grasiento y siguió paseándose, sus largas zancadas recorrían la cámara tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Algo grande. ¿Acaso el E.D. planeaba una fuga?. ¿Snape finalmente había decidido castigarles?. ¿Les iban a enviar a Azkaban?. ¿Entregarlos al mismísimo Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién?. ¿O habían oído de Harry?. ¿Habían ganado la Guerra?. ¿La habían perdido?. ¿Iban a ejecutarlos?. ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa!

"Caray amigo, creo que te he podido oler antes de verte. ¿Desde hace cuánto no te das un baño?" Neville se detuvo de golpe, girándose hacia la parte de las barras de la mazmorra y la mandíbula se le abrió de la sorpresa. El críptico mensaje de Dobby ahora estaba inmediata, maravillosamente claro.

"¡Hagrid!" dio dos zancadas y se aplastó contra las barras para estirarse lo suficiente y agarrar las manazas del tamaño de un cubo entre las suyas. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Recogeros." Apareció una sonrisa cariñosa bajo la barba salvaje morena, pero sus ojos negros eran solemnes. "Y se supone que tengo que deciros que si vais a intentar alguna tontería, no van a haceros nada a vosotros, sino que empezarán a escoger al azar a alumnos de primer año para que sean ellos los que sufran lo que os habría correspondido a vosotros." Puso una mueca. "Qué pareja más desagradable, los Carrows."

Hagrid se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y Neville oyó que sonaban cosas, incluso algo chilló antes de que sacara una vieja llave pasada de moda. No había cerradura o puerta en la celda y le pareció raro, pero Hagrid simplemente apretó la llave contra la barra más cercana y se introdujo como si hubiera una cerradura. Con medio giro, las barras que tenía delante Neville se desvanecieron.

"¡Ginny!" se coló por el hueco y echó un sprint, apenas dándole las gracias a Hagrid para ir en la dirección por la que Krimpet había venido tras entregar la comida a sus amigos. A pesar de la detallada descripción del elfo, una parte de él no se había librado de la posibilidad de que pudiera haber estado mintiéndole, así que sintió un gran alivio y alegría cuando la oyó gritarle, vio una nube de polvo caer del techo cuando ella se apretó contra las barras y sacó sus brazos delgados hacia el pasillo.

"¡Neville!" apenas evitó aplastarse contra las barras, se paró en seco y la agarró en un extraño abrazo con las barras entre ellos. Ella soltó una risa que era casi un grito, casi un sollozo y las manos de Ginny le pasaron por el cuerpo para asegurarse de que era real, aunque él la estuviera sosteniendo lo suficientemente fuerte pero no como para lastimarla.

"¿Dónde has estado?. ¿Qué te han hecho?. ¿Estás bien?. ¡Dime que estás bien! He estado intentado… pero no me decían nada… ese maldito enano… Yo no sabía… Pensé que se había terminado… Pensé que estabas… y entonces Snape… Oh, la Espada… Y entonces te hizo desmayar… y entonces yo… me desperté aquí… días y días… sin tener ni idea…" las palabras estaban interrumpidas, medio por el llanto de alegría, emoción, esperanza, ira y una docena de cosas que dejaban caer las frases unas con otras demasiado rápidas para terminarlas. Ella no necesitaba hacerlo. Él comprendió y asintió a todo mientras ella le llenaba de besos por toda la cara, pero no sintió culpa porque no había nada malo en ello, era el amor de una amiga y compañera que se había convertido en casi una hermana para él.

"Ahora, si os despegáis por un segundo, podría soltar a Ginny." Hagrid se sonrió desde detrás y Ginny se apartó con un jadeo feliz y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_¡Tú eres_ el que nos estás ayudando a escapar!"

"Me temo que no, cariño." Agitó su gran cabeza bruscamente. "Los Carrows me han ordenado recogeros y llevaros ante ellos."

Neville detectó el brillo de esperanza desafiante en los ojos de ella, el mismo que había tenido él, y habló antes que ella pudiera. "No, no podemos hacer eso. Han dicho que castigarán a los pequeños en nuestro lugar – los de primero al azar."

Su cara se retorció por el disgusto. "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

Hagrid metió la llave en las barras y Ginny saltó por el hueco, dándose la vuelta para escupir de forma impresionante hacia la celda. "¡Al menos estoy fuera de ese maldito lugar!"

Él le aferró el brazo. "¿Por dónde está Luna?"

"¡Por aquí!" con un movimiento de cabeza, ella le guió por una intersección y en seguida escucharon una voz soñadora que sonaba un poco más adelante.

"…_y las rosas trepadoras se enroscan.  
Me estabas esperando allí,  
Te cogí de la mano.  
Y lloré porque te fuiste a la guerra,  
Pero cariño, no tengas miedo.  
Transformaré mi rueca en una espada,  
Y lucharé junto a ti, una dama soldado…"_

Intercambiaron una mirada, gritaron su nombre y fueron hacia el brillo de la única vela que había en la celda ocupada, pero cuando llegaron se detuvieron, sorprendidos por la imagen que tenían delante. Luna estaba sentada pacíficamente con las piernas cruzadas junto a la pared con un bote de mostaza en una mano, mientras que embadurnaba de pétalos un girasol del tamaño de una fuente.

Toda la celda parecía un jardín precioso; una cascada de colores brillantes y hermosos, plantas pintadas con talento, frutas y flores que surgían de las paredes, del suelo, incluso de los lados de la estrecha litera de madera. Al contrario que sus pintas esqueléticas y despeinadas, Luna parecía estar limpia y aseada, con el cabello pálido brillante en un recogido en la cabeza que parecía estar sujeto por una cuchara enganchada entre los largos mechones y su ropa reparada y de vuelta al jersey gris habitual y la camisa blanca con los bordes y corbata de azul y bronce. Se puso de pie cuando llegaron, sacudiendo el polvo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. "Oh, hola. ¿Nos han soltado?"

"Cómo…" empezó Ginny, entonces sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar.

"He pintado con mi comida." Contestó simplemente, entonces se interrumpió un momento, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. "Y utilicé magia para que no se pudriera."

"¡¿Cómo has conseguido quedarte la varita?!" Neville sintió una nueva esperanza surgiendo de él. Si al menos uno de ellos iba armado, tal vez se les podría ocurrir algo después de todo, a pesar de los intentos de chantaje de los Carrow.

Luna le dirigió una mirada extraña, entonces se sacó la cuchara del pelo. "No lo he hecho. Utilicé esto."

Él habría pensado que esto era prueba irrefutable de que Luna Lovegood finalmente había cruzado lo que él siempre había sospechado que era una línea muy fina que le separaba a Luna de estar verdaderamente loca, pero la prueba de que de hecho sí había hecho magia era tan evidente que dudó. "¿Una cuchara?"

"Krimpet me dejó quedármela. Se lo pedí amablemente." Les respondió como si eso lo explciara todo y Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Pero.. ¿una cuchara?"

"Necesitas una varita para hacer hechizos, claro, o para dirigirlos con precisión, pero podemos hacer magia sin ellas. Lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños. Es sólo que no es muy elegante o exacto si lo diriges a través de otra cosa. No podía usar _Scourgify_ o _Impedia Mortificas_, pero podía concentrar mi mente y magia en querer estar limpia y no querer que la comida se pudriera." Luna se encogió de hombros como si eso fuese conocimiento general. "No había nada que pudiera hacer sobre el hecho de estar aquí, así que decidí convertirlo en un lugar agradable donde estar y mantenerme ocupada."

Neville intercambió una mirada con Ginny, aliviado de ver que parecía sentirse tan estúpida como él por haberse vuelto medio locos gritando y perdiendo los nervios inútilmente. No habían conseguido nada más que tener las gargantas doloridas y los puños heridos, tener un aspecto desaliñado, sucio y desastroso, mientras que Luna había mantenido la compostura y parecía dispuesta a presentarse en la próxima reunión del E.D. sin necesidad de recuperarse antes.

Mientras se observaban mutuamente con creciente vergüenza, ella miró más allá de ellos y saludó brevemente con la mano. "¿Has venido a subirnos ante los Carrows, Hagrid?"

"No, lo siento, sólo – " se interrumpió parpadeando. "-espera un momento. Estos dos ya te lo han dicho."

"No, pero si estuvieras aquí para que nos fuguemos, ellos lo habrían hecho. Un momento." Se giró en la celda y aferró la cuchara con ambas manos, sosteniéndola en alto y cerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba. El pequeño cubierto empezó a brillar y las paredes relampaguearon un momento, entonces las texturas de mostaza, sopa de guisantes, verdura y salsa de tomate se desvanecieron y pareció que en su lugar la piedra se hubiera teñido de los mismos colores brillantes.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Neville.

"Sólo me he concentrado en querer que se mantuviera así para siempre, así que la siguiente persona no tenga que deprimirse." Arreglándose el pelo con una mano, enganchó la cuchara en él de nuevo y salió al corredor, dando unos pasos antes de volver a mirar encima del hombre hacia donde estaba los otros dos mirando incrédulos la cámara profusamente decorada. "Bueno, ¿venís?"

La siguieron y Hagrid les guió a través del entramado de pasillos y túneles que formaban las mazmorras. Ginny le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y dijo sin palabras _¿Cuchara?_

Se encogió de hombros y le contestó también en silencio. _Luna_.

OOO

"Le hemos estado danto muchas vueltas." La cara pálida y fláccida de Amycus Carrow estaba retorcida en una sonrisa autocomplaciente mientras que se paseaba delante de los tres prisioneros. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y Neville podía ver la luz filtrarse de las rendijas de las puertas que llevaban al Gran Comedor y escuchar un murmullo de voces que le indicaban que era la hora de la cena. Fuera de las ventanas, la luz se había apagado con el atardecer y le daba a la cara redonda y los ojos hundidos del Mortífago el aspecto de una calabaza de Halloween viva y trastornada.

A pesar de las amenazas, él no había arriesgado, encerrando a cada uno con una maldición de inmovilización de cuerpos completa en el momento en el que se lo trajeron a su presencia y añadiendo unas cuerdas mágicas como medida de precaución y que les recordara que el más mínimo movimiento podría resultar en el castigo de niños indefensos. Las precauciones elaboradas, más que colaborar en la desesperanza que pudieran tener, lo que hizo fue llenar de orgullo a Neville. Un mago adulto y cualificado, uno de los Mortífagos de Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién, sentía la necesidad de utilizar dos tipos distintos de inmovilización, amenazas y un semi-gigante para controlar a tres adolescentes sin varita, dos de ellos brujas de sexto curso. Le habría hecho sonreír si hubiera podido mover la cara.

"Pensábamos que erais una panda de idiotas cabezones, pero dicen que puedes atrapar más pixies con miel, así que decidimos que nos lo íbamos a tomar a buenas lo que hicisteis. Vais a iros al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid esta noche. Os dejaremos allí a que paséis la noche. Si volvéis por la mañana, podéis tener vuestras varitas y regresar a las clases y asunto concluido." Echó una risotada horrible y dirigió la varita hacia Hagrid.

"Y no tengas ideas de traértelos contigo, estúpido animal." Levantó la voz, poniéndose de puntillas para gritar más fuerte y desapacio a los botones del chaleco de Hagrid. "Una hora, entras. Una hora, sales. Si no sales, mato al perrazo. Si todavía no sales, mato a los asquerosos bichos que tengas. Si no sales, mando a los primerizos a encontrarte. ¿Lo pillas?"

Neville no podía girar la cabeza para ver la mirada de Hagrid, pero escuchó la furia apenas contenida de la voz del gigante. "Oh, lo 'pillo' perfectamente, Amycus."

"Bien." Carrow se dirigió a ellos, entonces dudó con la varita en la mano. Se paró un momento y giró la cabeza hacia Hagrid. "Llévatelos fuera, les soltaré una vez estén en el linde del bosque." Su cara se retorció en una horrible mueca que mostró dientes retorcidos y sucios y haciéndole parecer aún más una calabaza muy mal tallada. "Mejor date prisa. El sol se está poniendo y hay luna llena esta noche."

Carrow agitó la varita y las puertas delanteras se abrieron, revelando los terrenos que llevaban hacia el bosque, ya ensombrecido contra la tenue luz. En algún lugar en las montañas lejanas, tan lejos que podría haber sido un sonido del viento, Neville sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando escuchó a un lobo aullando.

Lo sabía. Con un golpe de terror enfermizo, sabía por qué Amycus estaba sonriéndose, por qué no esperaba que regresaran y sabía exactamente qué les aguardaba en el Bosque Prohibido bajo las oscuras sombras y la luna llena.

OOO

A través de la espesa hilera de árboles que había frente a ellos, había unas franjas de cielo que todavía brillaban de color dorado y azul por el ya anochecer, pero en el suelo del bosque la noche ya había caído. Los árboles estaban a la distancia de un brazo y las sombras que proyectaban eran profundamente negras. Habían estado caminando lo que les había parecido días, abriéndose paso a través de zarzamoras que se enganchaban en su ropa y les arañaban la piel, dejando el camino muy atrás mientras pisaban raíces que no podían ver y enganchaban los pies en madrigueras de conejo, cada pájaro que sobrevolaba y ramita que crujía les ponían de los nervios.

Al final, Hagrid se detuvo y Neville evitó chocar contra su amplia espalda. "Tengo que dejaros aquí." Se dio la vuelta e incluso en la oscuridad, su cara estaba enrojecida y tenía grandes lagrimones que le recorrían las mejillas hasta la barba. "¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Con un gran sollozo, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel y se sonó la nariz con un sonido de una chimenea de vapor. "Sois sólo niños, no es justo abandonaros aquí…" Soltó otro sollozo y Ginny le puso la mano en el gran codo.

"Está bien, Hagrid. Sabemos que no tienes elección. Mataría –" su voz era tranquilizadora, pero él la interrumpió con un movimiento del enorme pañuelo.

"¡Renunciaría a Fang por vosotros sin dudarlo!" el anuncio se presentó con una resolución conmovedora que era más por el sacrificio que suponía. "Son los pequeñines… sabéis… ¡no es que vosotros seáis mucho más mayores!"

"Soy un adulto ya, Hagrid, puedo cuidar de mi mismo." Neville habló con confianza, sólo para que su declaración se encontrara con una mirada de escepticismo condescendiente a través de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

"Tienes diecisiete años. No me importa lo que el Ministerio diga, eres un maldito crío, o lo deberías ser." Hagrid revolvió en los bolsillos y sacó un objeto del tamaño de una hogaza de pan. "Os daría mi varita si pudiera – pero la rompieron cuando me expulsaron y se supone que no puedo guardarla, pero más o menos oculté los trozos – pero Snape sabía dónde los ocultaba y me los quitó al principio del año. Así que lo mejor que os puedo dar es esto. Es sólo una navaja de bolsillo pero es todo lo que tengo que sea de un tamaño apropiado para que lo uséis." La sostuvo en su manaza y Neville la tomó, abriendo una hoja del tamaño de una daga.

Probó la empuñadura, encontrándola sorprendentemente bien equilibrada y practicó unos cuantos sablazos con facilidad. Neville le miró con auténtica gratitud. "Gracias, sí, es tu navaja de bolsillo, pero para nosotros es un arma de verdad."

"Tienes que marcharte, Hagrid. No puedes llegar tarde." Luna apuntó al cielo. "Por favor, no queremos que esto empeore más de lo necesario."

Sonándose la nariz de nuevo con el pañuelo, Hagrid asintió tristemente y Neville se encontró que le aupaba y le estrechaba contra el chaleco en un abrazo que casi le deja si resuello y las costillas protestaron. Las chicas habían sido aferradas en el mismo abrazo enorme e intentó apartarse cuando el codo de Ginny se incrustó en su estómago, sólo para que fuese aplastado aún más. "Caray, ¡os voy a echar a todos de menos horriblemente!" murmuró Hagrid.

"Hagrid –" logró decir Ginny, "-nos vas a aplastar…"

"¡Perdón!" les soltó inmediatamente y Neville cayó de rodillas, aspirando por fin oxígeno. Sintiendo ya sus costados, se alegró de no tener costillas rotas por el ataque bienintencionado y se incorporó, echando los hombros hacia atrás por la autoridad que le confería ser líder del E.D.

Aunque era un chico alto, la cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro de Hagrid y se sintió un poco ridículo al estar mirando fijamente a alguien mucho más grande y mayor, y se obligó a que su voz no dejara pasar el sentimiento de terror creciente mientras el azul que había encima de ellos se hacía más y más oscuro. "Hagrid, no nos haces ningún favor si te quedas y causamos más derramamiento de sangre. Envía nuestro cariño a nuestras familias, ¡pero saldremos de aquí!. ¡Vete, ya!"

Todavía llorando, Hagrid les dio un último abrazo con cuidado a cada uno y se marchó por donde habían venido, sus sollozos resonaron cuando su enorme figura desapareció entre los árboles. Pero se dejaron de oír al final y se encontraron en el bosque que parecía a la vez vivo y lleno de ruidos diminutos, horribles, pero también desagradablemente silencioso.

Por instinto, las chicas se acercaron a él, y estaba ahora de pie en un pequeño claro, con las espaldas pegadas unas a otras mientras observaban las sombras inútilmente, en un intento de ver un signo de su destino. Neville luchó contra la urgencia de blandir la especie de espada hacia la nada, obligándose a doblarla y engancharla en el cinturón y escondiendo la empuñadura bajo la camisa. Si era su única arma, quería al menos que fuese una sorpresa para sus enemigos. "¿Ginny?" No sabía porque estaba de pronto susurrando, pero su voz se negaba a hablar más alto.

"¿Sí?" aunque ella no susurró, su voz era aguda y temblorosa.

"¿Conocías bien al profesor Lupin?"

"No tanto. ¿También crees eso, verdad?" había un matiz de resignación en su voz como si esperara que él hubiera llegado a otra conclusión, algo que ambos sabían que era verdad.

"¿Por qué entonces nos han retenido más de dos semanas para esperar a la luna llena y luego soltarnos así? Quiero decir, el Bsoque Prohibido no merece la pena por lo que hicimos por sí solo. Y no nos han puesto la mano encima. Incluso nos han alimentado bien, pero no nos han dejado bañarnos o cambiarnos de ropa. Se supone que tenemos que oler."

La sintió asentir a su lado. "Más fácil de ser encontrados." Se paró. "Luna, ¿todavía tienes la cuchara?"

"La perdí cuando se me enganchó el pelo en una trama un poco atrás. ¿Creéis que debemos volver a buscarla?" Incluso sus palabras temblaban por el miedo y Neville sintió que la esperanza de ver la mañana vivos se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

"No os preocupéis de la cubertería, queridos. No somos comilones exigentes." La voz era fría y grave, un ladrido que sonaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia entre las sombras de los árboles y Neville sintió sudor frío cuando el dueño de la voz se presentó hacia el claro.

Llevaba la túnica de Mortífago, pero apenas colgando de su enorme figura, estirada precariamente sobre el pecho y hombros. Estaba muy sucio, tenía las manos con callos y sucias y terminaban en garras amarillentas. Su pelo y barba eran largas como las de Dumbledore, pero en vez de caer en mechones suaves y plateados, eran una maraña de nudos sucios, grasientos y salpicados de otras cosas menos agradables. Entonces sonrió y reveló una hilera de dientes amarillentos que brillaban con poca naturalidad bajo la luz de la luna y el viento cambió de dirección, trayéndoles un tufo de sudor, suciedad, corrupción y sin duda, sangre.

Neville lo reconoció al instante. Sin duda, como cualquier niño mágico, conocía su reputación de toda la vida y a su pesar, sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Él era la pesadilla. La criatura que iría a por ti si te portabas mal. La razón para no ir al bosque solo o irte de casa de noche. La cosa que te esperaba bajo la cama. El monstruo que atemorizaba a los niños era totalmente real. Fenrir Greyback.

De pronto, Ginny saltó hacia delante con el rostro encendido y rezumando rabia, con las manos estiradas y los dedos doblados como garras mientras se acercaba al recién llegado. _"¡TÚ!"_ Neville se estiró para agarrarla de la cintura y apartándola hacia atrás mientras ella pateaba y se retorcía, presa de ira histérica. "¡Bill! ¡Él atacó – _tú_ atacaste – mi hermano!. ¡Atacaste a Bill!. _¡Monstruo!._ _¡Sucio asqueroso…!._ ¡Te haré picadillo – te –!" las palabras se volvieron en una retahíla de gritos incoherentes de odio y Greyback se rió.

"Tendría que haber detectado el parecido familiar. Mismo pelo, diría que el suyo era incluso más largo. Sois guapos, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que al menos él ahora ya no tanto." Se lamió los labios lentamente, obscenamente, acordándose y el dolor que le hacía a ella. "Cayó suavemente aquél. Pero las caras siempre son las mejores partes."

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando los gritos de ella, y los intentos desesperados de liberarse de la garra de Neville mientras se acercaba a Luna. Neville se sintió horriblemente cuando vio que el hombre lobo extendía una uña gruesa suavemente sobre su pálida mejilla. Sabía que si liberaba a Ginny en ese estado de ánimo que tenía ella, se dirigiría a su muerte, pero dejar que esa bestia tocara a su amiga…

"Han sido amables con nosotros." La voz de Greyback tenía un agradecimiento grotescamente sensual. "Siempre me gustó que me sirvieran la comida." Se apartó de Luna, dando un paso atrás para mirar a los tres con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos pequeños. "Carne de buen tamaño de primer plato, y de postre, podemos escoger… fresa o vainilla." Una risotada como un ladrido rasposo resonó en la noche y para horror de Neville, fue respondido por todos los lados. Estaban rodeados.

Ginny paró de moverse y sintió que se aferraba a él, incluso Luna se puso a su lado aferrándose fuertemente. Notando su terror, Greyback les sonrió cruelmente otra vez. "Vaya, ¿no os enseñan nada allí?. Los lobos viajan en manada."

Había al menos treinta de ellos surgiendo del bosque. Hombres, mujeres y horrorosamente, niños, el más pequeño no tendría más que cuatro años que miraba con ojos hambrientos en su rostro ya entonces cruel. Sólo Greyback llevaba túnica. El resto tenían puestos harapos hechos de piel de animal, el pelo y las barbas de los hombres eran mates, sucios y de sus cuellos colgaban dedos humanos y vértebras. Incluso bajo la luna todavía oculta por las copas de los árboles, parecían apenas humanos; eran una tribu primitiva de tiempos lejanos.

Echando a las chicas detrás de él, Neville sacó el cuchillo y lo abrió, blandiéndolo dando largos sablazos. "Acercáos y os juro que –"

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ el cuchilló se le escapó de la mano y cayó inútilmente dando vueltas para desaparecer en los árboles y Neville jadeó por la sorpresa cuando otra figura vestida con una túnica desgastada se presentó en el claro con una varita estirada hacia los tres adolescentes indefensos.

"¿Profesor Lupin?" Neville estaba alucinado. No podía ser, y aún así el hombre estaba de pie frente a él pero no era como el profesor enfermizo, casi como si estuviera a punto de jubilarse que él recordaba. Los rasgos eran iguales, tal vez más delgados, más canas pero su expresión era la de odio abierto y venganza burlona.

"No me llames eso, chico." Era la misma voz que le había preguntado si su madre llevaba un bolso, pero ahora aullaba en los finales y rompía el aire y la esperanza. "Ya no soy el perro faldero de Dumbledore, acurrucado y mordiéndome mi propia carne en vez de preciosos alumnos, así que me lanza las migajas." Con la varita aún estirada, se dio la vuelta hacia Greyback e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Míos. Clamo muerte."

"Quieres al chico, pues te lo quedas. Estoy decidiéndome entre las dos preciosidades." Respondió Grayback mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

"Quiero a los tres." Lupin no parecía impresionado por la intensidad de su propia traición, recorriendo la lengua por sus propios dientes mientras les sonreía viciosamente.

"No te puedes quedar a los tres, _mascota_ adoradora de magos."la voz de Greyback era más profunda aún por la burla y los dos hombres lobo se estaban retando mutuamente, con los hombros en tensión y las manos levantadas como luchadores a punto de atacarse. Neville observó con horror fascinado, no muy seguro de si estaba viendo algo tan hostil como parecía o simplemente un desafío ritual en esta extraña sociedad animal.

"¿Con cuántos has usado una varita, Greyback" Ni siquiera puedes usar ese palito tuyo." Se burló Lupin.

"¡Te has apareado con una bruja!" Las palabras surgieron con más asco del que Neville hubiera oído en su vida y le pareció horriblemente irónico que tal criatura encontrara algo asqueroso.

"Pues sí. Te gustan jóvenes." Agitó la mano hacia el niño asilvestrado cuyos ojos empezaban a brillar bajo la creciente luz de la luna. "Será uno de nosotros desde su _nacimiento_. Y mi querida, _tolerante_ Dora –" sus labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa burlona, "—no me quiere del todo cerca de ella en estos momentos."

"¡Me los han entregado a mi, no a ti!"

"¡Vale!" rugió Lupin y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento de su túnica raída, dando zancadas hacia los árboles como para abandonarles. "Tú amo puede dejarte pasar cuando sea el momento y tú puedes buscar en tu corazón. Y entonces volveré cuando hayáis llenado vuestros estómagos y abierto cada cámara secreta, armario, ranura y esquina donde han escondido a sus preciosos niños y yo me llenaré de carne tierna y dulce."

Hubo un silencio que duró una eternidad y Grayback ladró de nuevo, caminando hacia Lupin y mordiéndole de verdad con un movimiento de su cabeza y garras, y la sangre surgió de la túnica raída. Parecía que lo esperaba porque Lupin apenas reaccionó, volviendo hacia ellos con una malicia anticipada y codicia brillando en sus ojos. Agitó la varita hacia ellos. "_Incarcerous!"_

Surgieron cuerdas finas y plateadas de la punta de su varita y los ató, demasiado estupefactos como para resistirse y aferró el otro extremo de las cuerdas con una mano sucia, como un amo sosteniendo la correa de sus perros. Tiró de ellos hacia el bosque y se vieron obligados a seguirle, pisando torpemente por culpa de las cuerdas.

La cabeza de Neville iba a mil. Su situación era desesperada, había demasiados, pero un odio amargo y violento que había crecido contra el enemigo se apoderó de él, con la certeza de que no le dejaría ir fácilmente, no dejaría ser ni él ni sus amigas en presas fáciles sin lucha. Habría un punto de inflexión, lo sabía, y flexionó los dedos. Nunca se había visto capaz de tal cosa, pero se juró que desgarraría la garganta del traidor con sus propias manos y que se llevaría a todos los que pudiera por delante antes de que acabaran con él.

Estaban ahora solos y Neville tensó las piernas, dispuesto a echar a correr a la mínima oportunidad. Entonces Lupin se dio la vuelta y la desesperación había suplantado a la malicia de sus rasgos, su voz era un ruego. "No tenemos tiempo, ¡va a ocurrir en cualquier momento! _Por favor_, escuchadme… Voy a sacar sangre, intentaré convencerles de que al menos conseguí un mordisco antes de que usarais un truco de magos sobre mi mientras me transformaba, pero _debéis_ hacer lo que os digo. Tenéis que correr tan rápido como podáis por vuestra propia vida. Corred y no miréis atrás. No importa lo que suceda, lo que oigáis. _No importa nada."_ Agitó la varita y las cuerdas plateadas desaparecieron y estiró la mano. "Tu brazo, Neville –"

El odio se transformó en una esperanza creciente, Neville se sacó el brazo y Lupin desgarró su manga y le abrió una herida con la varita. La sangre manó al instante y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando el hombre lobo bajó el rostro hacia la herida y la lamió, su lengua ya demasiado larga y plana para ser del todo humana y su rostro áspero contra la piel de Neville.

Cuando levantó la cabeza su boca estaba manchada de escarlata y les gruñó con unos dientes demasiado largos y sus ojos como dos pupilas bajo la luz plateada de la luna que acababa de salir sobre ellos. "¡Corred!" la palabra surgió como un ruido inhumano y la cabeza se echó hacia atrás con el cuerpo retorciéndose y contorsionándose. La varita se le cayó de la mano cuando se convertía en garras peludas. Por un momento, Neville consideró la posibilidad de cogerla, pero Luna le aferró de la muñeca y detrás suyo oía los gritos y aullidos de agonía de la manada que se estaba ya transformando.

Corrieron.

Atravesaron zarzas como arietes y se lanzó hacia las profundidades del bosque todo lo más rápido que jamás sus piernas le habían llevado y con las chicas pisándole los talones, impulsados por el terror puro y el instinto de supervivencia como para ignorar espinas y raíces. No sabía si se estaban dirigiendo hacia el castillo o aún más profundamente en el bosque, pero no importaba porque tras ellos se escuchó un terrible aullido de triunfo y sabía que la manada había detectado su olor y ahora era una carrera por sus vidas.

Sentía una punzada en un costado y su aliento surgía en jadeos pero siguió corriendo hasta que los árboles desaparecieron y la tierra cayó de pronto debajo de sus pies. Se detuvo casi a tiempo, estirando los brazos cuando Ginny chocó contra él, y él la sostuvo a unos centímetros de caerse por el precipicio que tenían delante y con Luna chocando con su espalda unos segundos después.

La luz de luna iluminó el claro y bajo ellos, en el suelo amplio del valle había una espesa tela de araña, salvaje y tejida y como pequeñas moras en sus zarzas, cientos de pequeñas arañas del tamaño de coches en miniatura estaban colgadas en las cuerdas, con sus diminutos ojos brillando bajo la luna. Estaba atrapados.

La ladera empezó a temblar bajo sus pies y Neville dio un paso atrás pero un movimiento de guijarros cayó por el valle y vio espantado cuando cayeron hacia la red como si una cuerda de piano les anunciara la llegada de la presa. La araña más cercana se giró y estiró sus patas peludas y largas, moviéndose hacia ellos sobre la tela hacia el borde y una docena de compañeras se aproximaron junto a ella.

Tras ellos, podían oír el ruido de ramas y aullidos de la manada según se acercaban y miró a Luna y a Ginny desesperado, intentando pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar contra los monstruos que les rodeaban. Tenían como mucho unos pocos minutos, estaban desarmados y en ese momento, habría dado cualquier cosa por una varita, por la cuchara de Luna o por algo en lugar de ese terrible miedo que sentían.

Podemos hacer magia sin ellas. Las palabras de Luna resonaron en su cabeza como si las hubiera vuelto a pronunciar y Neville cayó de rodillas al borde de la zarza, aferrando dos ramas de brezo, apenas sintiendo las espinas que se le clavaban en las palmas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para saber que estaba ahí, esa chispa de poder que había sido siempre tan débil que siempre dudó si realmente la tenía.

Sus labios no se movieron pero su corazón lanzó un grito desesperado a los padres que amaba. _Fuisteis Aurores. Sé que está ahí. Si me podéis oír de donde sea que habéis ido, si en alguna parte sabéis que tenéis un hijo, ayudadme ahora. Ayudadme a encontraros. Ayudadme a salvar a mis amigas._

En la oscuridad de su ojo mental, una lucecita pareció brillas como una estrella solitaria en el cielo y se dirigió hacia ella, tirando de ella, llamándola, haciendo que fuera hacia él. Crecía y ahora era como un sol en miniatura, un orbe brillante que se hacía más grande, más brillante, más cálido y concentró todo lo que ahora sabía que siempre había temido tanto, ese algo en él que pensaba que no existía, pero brilló con un poder que quemaba los ojos hasta cegarlos si lo hubiera visto en realidad.

Era ese algo a por lo que los Mortífagos habían ido. Algo que Harry había empezado a hacer vivir. Esa cosa que cuando se separó de él le había dejado apenas sin posibilidad de acordarse de su propio nombre. Lo que rugió y gritaba cuando luchaba. Lo que en presencia y ausencia había definido toda su vida.

Una voz de mujer, familiar pero desconocida en fuerza y salud le gritó en agonía enterna_. ¡No te lo diremos!. ¡No puedes tenerlo!. ¡Tendrás que matarme a mi primero! Entonces otra voz, chillona y loca y riéndose pronunciaba ¡CRUCIO!, ¡CRUCIO! Y CRUCIO una vez más y otra más hasta que me digas donde están, el Señor Oscuro y el mocoso… ¡puedo hacer esto toda la noche!. ¡CRUCIO!_

Y todo era oscuridad y luz, una luz que ardía más fuerte y caliente que el sol de verano, que lo llenaba todo y que reemplazó hueso y músculo para _convertirse_ en él, haciéndose más grande y profundo y extraño y terrible y maravilloso y correcto, más de lo que había conocido nunca. Los gritos continuaron una y otra vez y las voces de un hombre y una mujer se elevaron con aullidos de angustia y le golpearon como un relámpago.

Entonces la luz estalló con la intensidad de una estrella al hacerse nova y su espada se arqueó, su cuerpo casi se parte en dos ante el estallido de luz y se convirtió en nada.

OOO

Unas manos le acariciaban el pelo. Amables, que pasaban los dedos por la frente en un ritmo delicado y rítmico mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo cálido y suave. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó confundido cuando enfocó la cara pálida y en forma de corazón de Luna. Había ojeras de cansancio alrededor de sus grandes ojos azules pero tenía una sonrisita secreta que se amplió cuando se cruzaron sus miradas. Miró hacia arriba. "Ginny…"

Oyó movimiento y el ruido de hojas y ramas y se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera. El bosque. El Bosque Prohibido. Todo se presentó de golpe y se sentó de un salto fuera del regazo de Luna con el corazón acelerado y mirando a su alrededor, con los hombros en tensión dispuesto a luchar. Entonces se detuvo y apareció un ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Estaban al aire libre aún, sí, pero la misteriosa luz plateada de la luna llena se había convertido en la luz suave del amanecer. El aire estaba lleno de bruma matinal y su aliento era vaho contra el frío de la madrugada, pero los árboles retorcidos, el precipicio, las criaturas monstruosas que les habían atacado ya no estaban. En su lugar, parecía estar dentro de lo que era una extraña estructura en forma de cúpula. Era del tamaño de una tienda de campaña grande, sin ventanas o puertas de ningún tipo, las pareces y el techo hechas de una complicada maraña de lo que comprendió que eran ramas de brezo vivas, todavía profundamente clavadas en el suelo.

Poco a poco sus últimos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento se hicieron claros y Neville alzó las manos, mirando a la multitud de heridas que tenía en las palmas. Despacio, cerró los dedos en puños y sintió las heridas protestar, como si tuviera que comprobar que eran reales. Entonces sintió una mano y en el hombro y vio a Ginny a su lado.

Parecía tan cansada como luna, y le miraba con la misma expresión críptica. Cuando habló, su voz tenía la preocupación atenta que Neville asociaba con alguien que se dirigía a un ser querido gravemente enfermo. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Hice –" señaló el refugio extraño. "¿Hice yo esto?"

"Luna y yo pensábamos que era el final. Había decidido saltar, lanzar a las arañas a los lobos – pensé que acabaríamos así rápido – pero entonces tu… tú agarraste los brezos y empezaron a _crecer_, rápidos y muy espesos… y abriste los ojos y había _luz_ emanando de ellos y tuve que dejar de mirar por lo brillante que era," agitó la cabeza como si no se creyera su propio recuerdo. "Lo siguiente que supe era que los brezos se habían enredado a nuestro alrededor y era esto, y se hacía más y más espeso hasta que se inclinó a un lado y se derrumbó."

Neville estiró una mano, recorriendo con un dedo la espina que parecía una daga. "¿Y os mantuvo a salvo?" No era una pregunta, la presencia viva delante suya era suficiente prueba, pero todavía había esperado que la salvación había provenido de otra parte, alguna intervención fortuita de última hora.

Luna se puso de pie y se acercó, asintiendo. "Les podíamos oír durante toda la noche. Intentaron pasar, pero las espinas eran demasiado gruesas. Fue horrible – pensábamos que estaban luchando unos contra otros durante un momento – pero se detuvo cuando empezó a haber luz, y desde entonces no hay ruido. Pensamos que se han ido."

"Es sólo que…" cerró los ojos, pensado en cómo había llamado a sus padres, su última esperanza agónica, el ruego por algo, por cualquier cosa. "No sé qué hice, la verdad."

"Nos salvaste." Dijo la voz de Luna indiferentemente, pero era más que algo simple.

Él agitó la cabeza como si quisiera despertar de un sueño. "¡Ni siquiera sé qué hechizo habría hecho aunque lo hubiera hecho a posta!"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Siempre has sido hábil con las plantas, Neville. Creo que fuiste instintivamente hacia donde reside tu fuerza y ellas respondieron con lo que necesitabas… algo para mantener esas –" un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, "-esas _cosas_ lejos de nosotros."

"Sólo porque tengo notas altas en Herbología no significa…" se interrumpió. Una de las enredaderas se había soltado de la pared y se dirigía a él, frotándole la mano como un perro olisquea a su dueño. Las hojas temblaron un momento, entonces una sección completa de brezos se abrieron para descubrir el paso para que pudieran salir otra vez al bosque.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Neville salió del recién creado umbral y las chicas le siguieron de cerca, tanto que podía sentirlas a sus lados. Cuando pasaron del refugio mágico, hubo un ruido y los tres se volvieron para ver que se disolvía, haciéndose las enredaderas independientes que regresaban a la tierra de nuevo. En omentos, todo rastro del refugio se había esfumado y los matorrales no más espesos o extraños que antes.

Estaban en un campo de batalla. Había sangre y restos esparcidos y salpicándolo todo, incluso en pequeños charcos. Docenas de patas de araña esparcidas como ramas tras una tempestad; peludas, retorcidas. Neville dio un paso dubitativo y algo crujió bajo su pie. Miró hacia abajo y vio lo que era una pila de entrañas, restos de intestinos bajo su zapato.

Apartándose espantado, inmediatamente reconoció los restos de la gente de Greyback, menos reconocibles que las patas de araña, pero esparcidos alrededor por los mismos motivos. La tierra que les rodeaba donde estaba su refugio estaba fracturada en montones y cortes, con enormes signos de una batalla feroz. Ambos bandos se habían comido a sus muertos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una mano que estaba semienterrada bajo las hojas, con los dedos desfigurados pero todavía reconocibles como los de una joven mujer, con las uñas largas y sucias, las palmas con callos, pero todavía finas como las manos que le habían despertado. Neville miró a sus dos amigas. El odio y el asco de la carnicería gratuita se reflejaba en la cara de Ginny pero Luna parecía triste y resignada, aunque su palidez habitual se había convertido en un tinte ceniciento.

Se sintió horrible y ligeramente avergonzado y pensó lo que habría sido para ellas, acurrucadas bajo el refugio junto a su cuerpo inconsciente mientras se producía una batalla sanguinaria a unos pasos de ellos. A pesar de la belleza y delicadeza de sus cuerpos, eran fuertes, valientes pero de maneras distintas, y se llenó de orgullo y de nuevo respeto hacia ellas.

Crujió una rama y los tres dieron un respingo, cada nervio y músculo encendiéndose por la alerta. Ginny se movió como un gato, recogiendo lo que había sido un fémur humano y sosteniéndolo como una espada, los puños de Neville se levantaron para pelear y Luna pareció haber hecho aparecer una roca de la nada, con su brazo torcido para lanzarlo hacia el primer enemigo que se presentara.

Hubo un silencio terrible, entonces la forma de un zorro apareció por el matorral y sus ojos dorados les miraron tranquilamente antes de desaparecer entre la bruma matinal. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio y Neville se giró, soltando los puños y pasándose las palmas sudorosas por los muslos. "Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que algo más grande se presente."

Las chicas asintieron y sin más discusión, se dirigieron hacia el sol naciente, alertas de cualquier signo de criaturas que hubieran haber podido escapar de la noche anterior, o algo que el bosque les hubiera estado preparando. Durante los primeros minutos, caminaron en silencio, abriéndose paso por zarzas y pisando con cuidado raíces y troncos caídos, pero después de que el claro de la batalla estaba lo bastante lejos, se relajaron un poco, Ginny se puso a su lado y él vio la mirada extraña que había vuelto a su rostro.

"¿Neville?" preguntó vacilante.

"¿Sí?"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte." Hubo un tono de arrepentimiento en la voz cuando se paró para mirarla directamente.

"¿Te hirieron?" sus ojos pasaron por los restos sucios de su uniforme, pero no podía ver más que los desgarros cuando intentaron huir de la manada.

"No." Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, utilizando los obstáculos para evitar sus ojos. "Pero cuando estuvimos en el despacho, Dumbledore quiso hablar conmigo."

Él asintió. "Lo recuerdo. Pensé que era de Harry o Ron."

"Más o menos. Dijo –" inhaló aire profundamente. "Dijo que tenía que entender y que estuviera preparada porque Harry, y tal vez incluso ellos tres, pudieran no salir de esta. Que les había dado una tarea que aseguraría que Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién fuera derrotado, pero era muy peligrosa y que no había garantía de que salieran con vida, especialmente Harry."

Neville frunció el ceño y habló con cautela, sin pretender ser insensible o rudo. "Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, Ginny."

"Entonces dijo –" siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada, "-que tenía que cuidar de ti en caso de que Harry fracasara."

"¿Cuidar de _mi_?" preguntó pensativo.

"Neville, erais dos." Ginny le aferró el brazo y él se detuvo, sorprendido por la intensidad de su mirada. "La profecía… Snape la escuchó, le dijo a los Mortífagos todos estos años y era sobre _vosotros dos._ Harry y tú. Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién escogió a Harry, pero es por eso por lo que fueron a por tu familia, porque podría también haberte elegido a ti."

Neville sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Su voz era sobria. "Pensaron algo de mi…"

Ella asintió entonces sus ojos mostraron un cariño profundo y triste. "Eres el plan alternativo, Neville. Es por lo que Dumbledore dejó que simplemente te mantuvieras a flote, para que nadie sospechara. Si Harry fracasa, eres el otro que puede matar a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién, porque Dumbledore dijo _'sólo darse uno mismo y su alma puede ser un sacrificio tan grande y poderoso como el regalo de la vida y lo que le da una fuerza y protección casi igual a Harry si está dispuesto a usarla._" Ginny tragó saliva y apartó la vista. "No lo creí. Lo siento. Sabía que tenías agallas, pero tu magia siempre ha sido muy débil, la verdad. Pensé que estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor, ya sabes, no sentir como que _todo_ giraba en torno a Harry y a ellos. Pero anoche… creo que de verdad puede ser cierto."

Despacio, Neville se dejó caer sobre las hojas húmedas del suelo del bosque y sus piernas no le sostuvieron. Era ridículo, imposible, había probado los límites de todo lo que había pensado posible ya sólo con el E.D. Si heredar el papel de Harry como líder de Hogwarts era casi demasiado, cómo iba a suponer… no había manera de que él.. Agitó la cabeza, intentado desterrar ese concepto tan ridículo. La simple idea de que pudiera tener algo en común con Harry aparte de ser Gryffindor y la coincidencia de casi compartir cumpleaños…

Su mente daba vueltas. La prueba de su vida – ser casi un squib, ser la burla del colegio, el fiasco de su varita rota, la nariz, la profecía en el Ministerio, ser dos veces capturado cuando lideraba el E.D. y lo _duro_ que era, y si se suponía que iba a ser un gran héroe, no debería el liderazgo presentarse fácil – apartando otras cosas; otras voces en lugares profundos de su memoria que se habían abierto camino en la luz cegadora, los gritos de sus padres que nunca había sabido que recordaba.

¡¿Dónde habéis escondido al otro?! … ¡Decidnos qué es!... ¿¡Qué es lo que tiene en común tu mocoso con el crío de los Potter que puede hacer daño a nuestro Maestro!? Sabemos de la profecía, Longbottom, sabemos que había dos… sabemos que había dos… sabemos que había dos… sabemos que había dos…

Neville hundió la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo un peso imposible que se había caído sobre sus hombros. Temblaba, aunque apenas sentía el frío de la madrugada. Quería discutirle que se equivocaba, que Dumbledore se equivocaba, que no podía ser verdad, que si era por él, decepcionaría a sus padres, su Abuela, sus amigos, al mundo mágico entero, incluso todo el mundo. "No puedo," suspiró.

Luna se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó con cuidado las manos de la cara para mirarle a los ojos con sus ojos azules y serenos. "Sí que puedes. Has visto lo que eres capaz de hacer anoche, la magia que siempre estuvo ahí, y que sigue ahí. La puedes sentir. No la apartes de ti otra vez." Metió la mano en su calcetín y sacó un cromo desgastado de rana de chocolate, la foto arrugada apenas dejaba reconocer al mago Nigel Gamp. "Todavía conservo lo último que mi madre me dio, aunque sea una tontería. No tires lo que tus padres te dieron."

"Pero Luna, tengo _miedo_." No hizo esfuerzos por ocultar el temblor de su voz. "Harry no tiene miedo de Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién. Yo sí."

"Tonterías. Harry está aterrorizado." Ginny apartó su cabello pelirrojo. "Simplemente sabe qué tiene que hacer. La pregunta no es si puedes, Neville. Dumbledore sabe que puedes. La pregunta es si lo harás. ¿Vas a desmantelar el E.D. y huir a esconderte o vas a seguir luchando y estar listo para llevarlo hasta donde haga falta, lo que esto suponga?"

Pensó en Seamus, impetuoso y directo. En los confiados e inocentes hermanos Creevey. En Parvati y Lavender, dispuestas a dejar a los chicos y cotilleos a un lado a cambio del dolor y peligro. Ernie y Susan, arriesgando su amor y su futuro por una batalla que podría separarlos. Los ojos verdes y brillantes de Hannah desafiantes bajo la bufanda negra. A Runcorn arriesgando todo para hacerse un traidor a su propio padre para hacer lo correcto. A Luna y Ginny, despiertas durante una noche de pesadilla. Había sólo una respuesta con la que podría vivir y asintió. "Lo haré, entonces."

Se puso de pie, Neville se sacudió las hojas de las rodillas y apareció una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios. "Pero voy a apoyar a Harry como no os hacéis una idea."

Ginny le sonrió, pero había alivio en su mirada. "Eso nos pasa… bueno, a todos nosotros, supongo." Con un rápido golpecito en el hombro, se fue hacia el bosque. "Ahora adelante, ¡quiero salir de aquí de una maldita vez!"

OOO

"…como ya sabéis, lo cual, aunque serio, sentimos que era lo adecuado dada la extrema naturaleza de su infracción. No obstante, lamentamos enormemente el tener que informaros que alguien no pensó igual. Nuestro guardabosques pensó que un mes era demasiado, y anoche abusó de su privilegio de portar las llaves como le otorgaba el ejercicio de su puesto e intentó liberar al señor Longbottom y sus compañeras. Fueron vistos por última vez yendo al Bosque Prohibido, supuestamente para esconderse. No obstante, les separaron…" la voz de Snape sonó clara a través de las puertas dobles del vestíbulo cuando Neville pasó por ellas hacia el castillo.

Se había preguntado por qué nadie había ido a recibirlos, pero ahora vio un crespón negro que ondeaba en la banderola de Hogwarts y los tres intercambiaron miradas cuando el discurso de Snape retumbaba por la cámara. Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron. "¡Piensa que hemos muerto y está echando la culpa a Hagrid!"

Incluso Luna pareció ofendida por la osadía del antiguo Profesor de Pociones. "Creo que ése era el plan desde el principio."

Neville sonrió traviesamente e hizo el gesto de sacudirse las mangas, aunque la tela colgaba en andrajos y estaba manchada de sangre, suciedad y sudor. "Entonces deberíamos corregirle. ¿Las damas primero?"

Ginny soltó un gemido rápido y sus ojos marrones brillaron. "Señor Longbottom, ¿su abuela no le enseñó que un caballero siempre abre las puertas?"

Respondiendo con una reverencia, las llevó hacia el Gran Vestíbulo y aspiró profundamente, aferrando los picaportes con ambas manos y empujó.

Las banderolas coloridas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por negro, como en la muerte de Cedric y Snape estaba de pie en la Mesa Presidencial, con su boca abierta por la sorpresa, con la frase a medio completar cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose resonó por el Comedor. Hagrid estaba a su lado, con sus enormes muñecas atrapadas por cadenas de hierro tan gruesas como las de un ancla y tenía una mordaza hecha con una sábana alrededor de la boca y era obvio que había estado llorando, el suelo a sus pies estaba manchado de salpicaduras de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Debido al silencio abrupto de Snape, miró y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría pura y radiante.

Todos los ojos estaban en ellos. Neville se habría abrumado de tener tanta atención puesta en él, pero ahora estaba lleno de una emoción ganadora y sus ojos buscaban con ansias a aquellos a quienes había echado tanto de menos en las últimas semanas. Estaba allí, todos estaban allí, vivos y bien, pero petrificados por ver que estaba allí delante de ellos tras haber sido informados de que su líder había muerto.

Entonces en la mesa de Gryffindor, un chico de cabello claro y de porte desgarbado se puso en pie y Seamus salió hacia el pasillo, sacó la varita, elevándola frente a él y girándola elegantemente en diagonal sobre su pecho. "¡Gryffindors" su voz resonó disciplinada y sus ojos ardían con euforia. "¡Saludad!"

Hubo un sonido elevado de bancos que se movieron y todos los Gryffindors, desde sus compañeros de séptimo del E.D. hasta los más pequeños de los de primero que no tenían ni idea de que algo de eso existía, se pusieron en pie. Las varitas salieron de mangas y bolsillos y de interior de túnicas para unirse a Seamus, pero antes de que hubieran terminado de incorporarse, Ernie MacMillan estaba en pie y Terry Boot en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y en unos momentos, las tres casas estaban dispuestas en media docena de líneas tan precisas como una marcha militar mostrando honor y desafío que hizo que el aliento de Neville se quedara en su garganta.

Entonces una figura se incorporó. Por primera vez desde que las puertas se abrieron, todos los ojos se volvieron de mirar a Neville y sus compañeras. Un chico corpulento con cabello castaño estaba en pie en la mesa de Slytherin y su propia varita elevada a modo de saludo, imitando el de las otras tres casas, mientras sus compañeros miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa incrédula y espanto. No flaqueó, sino que les miró con desprecio evidente. "Mi padre es Mortífago," anunció de golpe, "y me dijo que el Señor Tenebroso valora el coraje. Comparto esos valores, ¿vosotros no?"

El silencio fue lo que se encontró sus palabras, y para sorpresa de Neville, Gregory Goyle se incorporó, elevando su varita y cruzándola sobre su pecho amplio como un tonel y sus ojos de cerdito fijos en Neville. "No me gustáis ninguno," anunció con una voz sorprendentemente suave para alguien tan enorme. "Pero el Profesor Snape dijo que hay hombres lobo y todo tipo de bestias ahí fuera, y sé que os enfrentasteis a ellos sin varitas, es algo."

Despacio, a regañadientes, los Slytherins se incorporaron, al principio de dos en dos y de tres en tres, y después más, hasta que toda la mesa estaba en pie y se habían unido al saludo. Neville estaba sin palabras, pero a su lado, escuchó el murmullo apenas audible de Luna. _"…porque nuestro Hogwarts está en peligro de enemigos peligrosos del exterior y debemos unirnos contra ellos o pereceremos desde dentro…"_

Lleno de un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza y con un propósito, Neville echó atrás los hombros y levantó la barbilla mientras miraba fijamente al final del pasillo a Snape, que estaba en pie, temblando en furia contenida cuando todo el colegio se había unido para homenajear a los tres estudiantes de los que había pensado que se había librado. Estiró la mano hacia el Director y su voz resonó clara y fuerte en el Gran Comedor. "Teníamos un pacto. Quiero que me devuelva mi varita."


End file.
